Total Drama Death Camp
by Pichu77
Summary: Chris has taken up another season, but this time with a more tragic twist. How will the campers fare this season? Find out right here! Inspired by Despair Island by Knifez (SYOC Closed)
1. So it Begins Part 1

The camera turned to Chris standing on the new Dock of Shame with a clipboard in his hand. "Welcome! To Total Drama Death Camp! We are here at Pahkitew Island because we don't need any blood stains back at Wawanakwa. Pahkitew has been fixed back up and there should no longer any technical issues. The contestants who are unaware of what they are actually competing for will be arriving soon." Chris said to the camera as a boat could be heard in the distance.

Chris looked over to his right where the boat was coming from and flashed a smile at the camera. "Here comes our first camper out of 24 who will be fighting for their lives on Total, Drama, Death Camp!"

 _-Intro Plays-_

The camera came back on as a boat pulled up to the dock. "Here comes our first competitor, a trained fisherman since he was 7, Russel Watterson!" Chris announced as a boy stepped off of the boat with his two bags and a fishing rod.

Russel was dressed in a red and white striped t-shirt that was a bit torn at the sleeves. He had on light blue jeans and black boots as well. He had short brown hair that was tucked underneath a yellow baseball cap. "Hey Chris. Glad to be here. I've been signing up for a while. Just don't restrict fishing alright, because Chef's food is going to suck." Russel said to Chris as he walked to the other side of the dock and tossed his fishing rod into the water.

Another boat pulled up to the dock and a more cheerful person than Russel stepped off of the boat with only one bag with her bedding. She was on her Gameguy Advanced with a bit of a smile on her face. When she realized she was on the dock, she put her Gameguy Advanced away and walked up to Chris. "Hi Chris! I'm Moxy!" Moxy introduced herself as she put her device in her bag.

Moxy was wearing a neon orange midriff tank top and faded jeans along with green sneakers. She had dyed light green hair like her older sister that came down in two ponytails. Chris put a his hand on Moxy's shoulder and smirked. "Welcome to the island Moxy. I guess Mimi wasn't kidding when she said she had a little sister." Chris said as he pushed Moxy away and towards Russel.

Another boat pulled up just as quickly as the boat Moxy came off of left. A more shy and nervous person stepped off of the boat with two bags in his hands. "I-Is this the island?" he asked nervously.

The boy was wearing a navy blue sweater with a collared shirt underneath, along with light blue jeans, and black and white sneakers. His short, black, and messy hair fit well with how he was, very timid. Chris nodded his head, "Yes it is Connor. This is the island! Hope you don't enjoy it. Go stand over there with Moxy and Russel." Chris said as he pointed to the other side of the dock and Connor walked past.

Another boat pulled up and a more serious girl stepped off. She had on a black pin striped coat over a plain button up shirt with a red tie. She had a matching knee high skirt on as well as red Mary Jane heels. In her ears were pearl tear shaped earrings. "Hello Maria. Welcome to the island. Petunia!" Chris called out as a familiar blue haired intern came running onto the dock.

Petunia ran up to Maria and began to feel around her body. After a few seconds, Petunia stepped back. "No weapons on her Chris." Petunia said as she walked past Chris and away from the dock.

Chris nodded his head and pointed to the other side of the dock, "Alright Maria, stand over there until everyone else arrives." Chris said as Maria walked past him with a glare on her face.

Moxy walked up to Maria and quickly shook her hand. "Hiya! I'm Moxy! I hope we get to know each other better!" Moxy said cheerfully as she shook Maria's hand before stepping back away.

Maria was a bit caught off that Moxy was so energetic, but it was at least with good intentions. "Nice to meet you too." Maria said in response as she walked away from Moxy and to the end of the dock to get away from everyone else. Connor took a few steps away from Maria once she stopped.

Another boat pulled up to the dock as Maria's boat drove away. This time, a boy with a big grin on his face stepped off of the boat excitingly. The boy had on a brown jacket with a white t-shirt underneath, as well as gray shorts. He had on brown sneakers as well, with a military cap on his head. "Is Chef here? I really want to see him!" the boy asked excitingly as he looked around.

Chris shook his head, "No Todd, Chef isn't here right now. Go stand on the other side of the dock as we wait for everyone else to get here." Chris said as Todd walked past him with a bummed out expression on his face.

The next boat pulled up to the dock and a girl stepped off of it, waving at everyone in a friendly manner. She had on a pale pink cardigan over a white shirt with blue jeans and white sneakers. On her wrists were white and pink bracelets. "Hey everyone! I'm Victoria. I'll be doing my best in this competition, so I hope we all can be on good terms with each other." Victoria introduced herself as she walked to the other side of the dock.

A larger boat pulled up to the dock and two campers stepped off. The first one was a relaxed guy with two large bags in his hands and a backpack on. He had on a white shirt with a picture of a football on it. He also had on slightly baggy jeans as well as black Velcro shoes. The other campers was also a guy, but he was more serious than the first guy. He had on a black beanie, a black jacket, and green cargo pants. His blue and white sneakers stood out from everything else he was wearing. "Jake, Derek, I'm glad to see you two could make it. Go wait over there." Chris said as Jake and Derek walked past him.

Derek walked away from everyone else while Jake walked close to Victoria. "Hey. I'm Jake. I play music." Jake said as he set his bags down on the dock. Victoria smiled a little bit and was about to respond, but a loud boat siren went off interrupting them.

The boat stopped and a more shy girl stepped onto the dock. She had on a simple red top, with black shorts and brown boots. Her hair was behind her in a long black ponytail. "Umm... hi. I'm Eliza. I like cats." Eliza said as she walked down the dock.

Another girl stepped off of the boat right after Eliza. She had on a maroon maid dress with black shoes. She had red ribbons in her twin-tails that worked well with her big yellow eyes. "Hi! Haha, I'm Lucy! We'll all be great friends! I just know it!" Lucy said as she ran up to almost everyone and hugged them one by one.

One last girl stepped off of the boat before it drove away. This girl had on a light green hoodie and a dark blue skirt. She had on black sneakers that were the same color as her long hair that came down in a ponytail. "Hello fellow competitors. I go by Violet. According to my calculations of studying both Lucy and Eliza on our boat ride, neither will last long. With their mental states, I cannot be sure they will even reach the merge." Violet said as she walked past Chris.

As the boat drove away and the next boat arrived, almost everyone was in confusion at what Violet had just said. A boy with scruffy black hair stepped off and onto the dock. "Hey Chris. I can see you still have an ugly face." he said as he arrived. He was wearing a brown trench coat with black pants and a white dress shirt with a red tie. He had on black converse sneakers as well.

He walked up to Moxy and handed her a card. "Nice to meet you lot. I'm Michael Solomon. My card." Michael introduced himself as Moxy read the card.

Moxy looked back up at Michael once she finished reading it. "Michael Solomon: Exorcist, Demonologist, and Master of the Dark Arts?" Moxy reread in confusion as she handed it back to him.

Michael grabbed the card back and put it in his coat pocket. "Sorry. Been meaning to get that changed. I'm more of a petty dabbler really." Michael said as he walked past Moxy and to the other side of the dock.

Another guy stepped off of the boat and onto the dock soon after Michael. He had on a red hoodie over a blue t-shirt. He had on black sneakers, and orange beanie, and green finger-less gloves. "Hey Brock. Ready to compete?" Chris asked as Brock walked past him. Brock just nodded his head and joined the others at the edge of the dock.

Todd leaned over to Eliza, "He's not one for being social." he said before leaning back and watching as the next boat arrived.

A rather fashionable girl stepped off of the boat and onto the dock. She had rather big breasts, which were covered by a white tied v neck t-shirt and a denim folded jacket. She also had on a light blue denim skater skirt as well as black combat boots. "Hey Chris. How are you doing?" she asked as she walked up to him.

"Not too shabby. But I am doing fine, thank you. Welcome to the island Helen. Go stand over with the rest of the contestants." Chris said as Helen walked past him.

Another fashionable girl stepped off of the boat, only she seemed a bit more mean. She had on a back crop top with see-through sleeves, blue jeans, and black boots with heels. She also had hoop earrings, and a gold necklace that read FLY. "Hey Chris, I know this place is going to suck. So just leave me alone and give me the best cabin. Got that?" she ordered as she walked over to everyone else.

Chris chuckled a little bit at her remarks, "Such an angel you are Tamera. Welcome to the island." Chris said as the boat drove away and another one pulled up.

A more tough guy stepped off of the boat and onto the dock. He had a wooden Celtic cross around his neck that he was holding onto at the moment. He had on a white undershirt with a black leather jacket over it. He also had on blue jeans and black combat boots, as well as a brown Shandon hat. "Here is our catholic tough guy, Giovanni!" Chris introduced as Giovanni gave a faint smile and a small wave to everyone.

A girl stepped off of the boat and onto the dock waving at everyone with a smile on her face. She had on a purple dress and black boots, with an emerald necklace around her neck. "Hi everyone! I am the one and only Larissa Banks!" Larissa introduced herself as she continued waving at everyone.

Another boy stepped off of the boat and bowed. He had the most complex outfit on out of everyone so far. His outfit appeared to be an officer's uniform of sorts, consisting of a purple and light blue waistcoat, pink cravat, a two-part cape of red and purple that resembles a coat, a purple abbreviated coat with thick cuffs and gold shoulder bands with an amber-colored setting, fastened at the collar bone, and light blue pants tucked into silver-tinted leather boots. "Greetings all of you. My name is Harald Skeithwick. I look forward to competing with you all." Harald introduced himself as he walked past Chris and over to everyone else.

Larissa was a little bit upset that Harald had cut off her introduction, but she just crossed her arms and moved on. Another boy stepped off of the boat, but had a bit of blank expression on his face. He had on red baseball cap, blue jeans, a red hoodie, black converse sneakers, white socks, and green and blue finger-less gloves. "Hey Chris, glad to see you hosting instead of that lame Don. No one measures up to you in terms of being a sadistic host. I'm Zylen." Zylen said as he high fived Chris and walked over to everyone else. The dock was beginning to tremble a little bit at the weight of everyone.

The boat Zylen was on drove away and another boat showed up just as quickly. A more playful girl stepped off, followed by a more nervous girl who was walking right behind her. The first girl had on a deep blue t-shirt with a white shark insignia, layered over a green long-sleeved shirt, black cargo pants, and blue and white sneakers. The other girl was wearing a purple hoodie with the hood over her head at the moment. She also had on blue jean shorts as well as black sandals. "Campers, meet Phoebe Summers and Acerola-" Chris began to introduce before being cut off by Acerola.

"Nope! You don't need to continue! I-I think that's all you need to say." Acerola said nervously as she went back to hiding behind Phoebe.

Phoebe laughed a little bit to herself before messing up Acerola's hair, "Ah this one, she has been like this since she got on the boat. I think it's cute." Phoebe said as the two walked past Chris.

"Yeah, talk about a nervous breakdown." a boy said as he stepped off of the boat. He was wearing a black and white shirt, skinny jeans and a black bomber jacket, as well as black sneakers.

Phoebe giggled when she heard his remark. "You said it Aaron." Phoebe said as Aaron joined everyone else. The boat drove away and the last boat pulled up to the dock.

A girl stepped off of the boat with a straight face with little emotion stepped off. She was wearing a leather jacket on her shoulders, but wasn't putting her arms through the sleeves. She didn't wear a shirt underneath either, she just had bandages wrapped around her chest to cover her chest. She wore army pants with black combat boots underneath, as well as an eye patch to cover her right eye. "I'm Blake. That's all I need to really say." Blake introduced herself as she walked to the other side of the dock.

Blake noticed Violet standing off to the side and walked up to her. "You seem like you would be someone's sidekick. I don't know your name, but I'm calling you Sidekick from now on." Blake said, making Violet's eye twitch briefly, but Violet took a deep breath and acted like she heard nothing.

The last camper stepped off of the boat with two bags in his hands. He had on a grey hoodie with a plain white t-shirt underneath. He also had on tan skinny jeans and grey Vans. "Hello Mario. You're the last one to arrive, so welcome to the island." Chris said as Mario rolled his eyes and walked past Chris.

Chris got out a camera and hopped onto a motorboat that had been sitting at the dock for a while and drove it right in front of the dock. "Alright, now that all of you are here, I need to get a photo for the promo. Everyone smile!" Chris said as he aimed the camera and took a few pictures. Once he finished, the dock snapped and everyone went into the water.

Chris went back onto the part of the dock that hadn't snapped and looked down at everyone. "Alright, dry up and pack into your cabins and we'll divide you up into teams! See you then!" Chris said before turning to the camera, "...and I'll see you in part 2 of Total, Drama, Death Camp!" Chris said, winking and flashing his teeth as the camera faded to black.

 **Sorry for making this a two parter, but it would be too long to do it all at once. I got a lot of villainous characters, but I only accepted two as main villains, so yeah. I will be doing a pattern for a little bit: one chapter of this, then one chapter of All-Stars, so I can take out two Owens with one dish. See you for part two!**

 **Remaining Campers: Connor, Harald, Giovanni, Aaron, Zylen, Michael, Mario, Brock, Derek, Todd, Jake, Russel, Helen, Lucy, Moxy, Victoria, Violet, Larissa, Phoebe, Blake, Eliza, Tamera, Maria, Acerola**


	2. So it Begins Part 2

Everyone was getting dried off around the campfire area when Chris arrived with a clipboard in his hand. "Hey campers! It's time to put you in your teams!" Chris said, getting everyone's attention at that sentence.

Chris placed three flags on the ground and looked down at his clipboard. "We will have three teams of 8, since there are 24 of you. Before we make teams though, I have one small announcement to make." Chris said as Chef took everyone's now soaking wet towels.

Chris showed a picture of a statue with his face on it and pointed to it, "This is an immunity idol, find one, and you'll be safe from elimination! Trust me, you'll want to find one! There are only two on the island however, so good luck finding them!" Chris explained as he walked over to the first circle, which was colored pink.

"When I call your name, please stand on the pink circle." Chris instructed as he looked down at his clipboard.

"Larissa, Moxy, Acerola, Tamera, Helen, Phoebe, Jake, and Todd! You are all on Team Amazon!" Chris announced as the 8 grabbed their bags and stepped up onto the large pink circle.

Once the 8 were on the circle, Chef brought out an outhouse on a forklift and dumped it down near the pink circle. "That is the confessional. You may confess your thoughts, vote, or just get something off your chest in there." Chris explained as Chef drove away.

 **-Confessional- Larissa**

 **Larissa looked around the confessional, feeling the wood. "Wow... this is so awesome! My team is great too! Moxy and Tamera and gonna be my best friends for sure!"**

 **-Confessional- Jake**

 **"So, I got put on Team Amazon, where there are 6 girls and only 2 guys. Really hope Todd doesn't go anytime soon, or that will just be awkward man."**

 **-Confessional- Tamera**

 **"Team Amazon huh. That's great, since I have more girls to hang with, and less guys to deal with. If they come my way, they'll be sorry!"**

 **-End Confessionals-**

Todd was the only one who didn't get on the circle, but instead chased Chef on his forklift. "Come here Cheffy! I just want to meet you!" Todd shouted as he ran.

Chris shook his head, "Todd, get back here! I only have 22 minutes here!" Chris yelled, making Todd give up and come back to the circle.

Once he was back in, Todd walked up to Moxy and looked down at her Gameguy Advanced. "Where do you get that?" Todd asked as he watched Moxy play.

Moxy paused her game and looked up at Todd, "I got it at a store, had to camp for a whole day just to be first in line!" Moxy answered, before going right back to playing.

Chris placed a blue flag down on the ground next to a big blue circle, "Now I need Harald, Lucy, Brock, Mario, Blake, Michael, Maria, and Derek! You are all on Team Chris is Really Really Really Hot!" Chris announced, with a bigger grin on his face.

As soon as Michael stepped onto the blue circle, Lucy ran up and hugged him immediately. "This will be great! We're teammates now! It's like a big friend circle!" Lucy exclaimed happily as everyone else walked onto the circle.

 **-Confessional- Michael**

 **"Lucy seems very attracted to me. Maybe it just my magic she loves, everyone loves a good magician right?"**

 **-Confessional- Derek**

 **"My team is meh, except for Blake and Maria, them seem cool enough."**

 **-Confessional- Harald**

 **"Chris has given me great material to work with for a team. I don't want to jinx anything however, so I won't say anything."**

 **-End Confessionals-**

Brock still stood a bit away from everyone else in the circle as Chris brought out a gold flag and placed it next to a gold circle on the ground. "The rest of you, Connor, Russel, Violet, Giovanni, Zylen, Victoria, Aaron, and Eliza! You are all on Team Victory!" Chris announced as the eight stepped onto the golden circle.

 **-Confessional- Zylen**

 **"I'm on Team Victory, so I guess I can kiss ALL hopes of winning goodbye! I'll just try not to get out first, maybe I can get to the merge if I'm lucky enough, then I'll be free from this stupid team!"**

 **-Confessional- Violet**

 **"The odds are not in my favor at the moment. Team Victory was faced with countless coincidences since magic curses don't exist, but most my teammates appear to have excessively credulous belief in and reverence of supernatural existence, as well as a widely held but unjustified belief in supernatural causation leading to certain consequences of an action or event, or a practice based on such a belief. Or to put it in a more simple way, they are superstitious for being on Team Victory." (A loud thud can be heard on the door, making Violet hastily get out of the confessional.)**

 **-Confessional- Russel**

 **"Sure I'm on Team Victory, but that doesn't matter! As my pop once told me, don't hate the player, hate the game! Wait, that doesn't make sense here... shoot, this was supposed to be where I brought up a saying! I forgot the right one!"**

 **-End Confessionals-**

Once everyone was on their circles, Chris got out a megaphone and began to speak into it. "Okay, now that all of you are in your teams, go to the cabin that matches your team's color! Then meet me at the top of the cliff once I get that said cliff set up!" Chris instructed as he pressed a few buttons on a controller, making a cliff appear on the other side of the island.

At the Amazon cabin on the girls' side, Moxy was the first one in and threw her stuff onto one of the top bunks. "Woo! Bunk beds! Just like my sister said! Plus, they're pink!" Moxy said enthusiastically as she jumped onto her bunk and began to unpack her stuff.

Tamera walked in shortly after and rolled her eyes, "You know we have a challenge, and I already hate you." Tamera said as put her stuff under Moxy's bunk.

Moxy wasn't bothered at all by Tamera and got out her Gameguy, "Mimi warned me about people like you. DON'T mess with me, or else." Moxy warned in a cold voice before the rest of the girls walked in.

"Hi everyone! Isn't our cabin just fantastic!?" Moxy asked happily, her cold tone completely gone and a smile back on her face, which confused Tamera a bit.

Phoebe nodded her head, "I know right?! I'll take the bunk next to yours!" Phoebe answered in just as much excitement as she tossed her stuff on the bunk next to Moxy's.

 **-Confessional- Tamera**

 **"That Moxy girl is giving me the chills! I hate her, so I'll just get rid of her as soon as possible."**

 **-End Confessional-**

At the Chris cabin on the boys' side, it was a much more quiet atmosphere, except for Michael who was showing off his magic. Brock was keeping to himself, the same as Derek was. Mario was unpacking his stuff while Harald was reading a poetry book. "Now, for my next trick, I'll set Harald's book on fire!" Michael announced as he began to chant a few things, before Harald's book went up in flames.

Harald dropped the book immediately and scooted back on his bunk a little bit, "What the heck!? Why did you do that!?" Harald shouted as he watched the book burn.

Michael chanted a few more phrases, before Harald's book fire ended abruptly and the book looked as good as new. "Wow! That's pretty cool! You'll be great for our team for sure!" Mario said as he clapped.

Harald grabbed his book and opened it back up while Michael shook his head, "Sorry, but I am only a casual user of magic. I am not a master yet, which is why I came here to hone my skills. Maybe I'll improve and help the team." Michael said as he hopped off the bunk and left.

The rest of the guys followed Michael out of the cabin and began to head towards the cliff. "Don't get cocky Michael, anything could go wrong." Derek warned as they walked.

At the Victory cabin in the girls' side, Violet had all of her items laid out on her bunk and was reading a book on removing chromosomes. Victoria was tidying up her bed and Eliza was just patiently sitting on her bunk, waiting for something to happen. "Victoria, Eliza, do not fret over being on Team Victory, we can still do well in challenges, regardless of what team we are on. Just put effort and we'll already raise our probability of winning." Violet said as she put her book down and began to leave the cabin.

Victoria and Eliza followed after Violet out of the cabin and began to walk to the cliff on the other side of the island. As they walked, they ran into the boys from Team Chris. Eliza noticed Michael right away and walked up to him, "You're that guy with the magic right? I-I think that's pretty neat." Eliza said as Violet rolled her eyes.

 **-Confessional- Michael**

 **"Wow, my magic is really impressing the girls here! Except for Violet, a non-believer I assume. No hard feelings, she'll see my magic in action soon."**

 **-End Confessional-**

Violet decided to keep her distance from everyone else and walked a few meters behind the rest of the group. Harald noticed this and slowed down a little bit, "Hello Violet, bummed that you are unfortunate enough to be on Team Victory?" Harald asked as Violet shook her head in response.

"Of course not, I just hate that Michael, saying that magic exists." Violet said as she tried to walk away from Harald.

Harald decided not to get Violet worked up at him and just walked past her and back to the group who were chatting with Michael.

Everyone arrived at the cliff in the next 10 minutes and Chris looked down at his clipboard to confirm everyone had arrived. If you have watched Total Drama since the beginning, then you know that the first challenge was jumping off of a cliff into the water below. That will be this first challenge as well! It's simple, just jump off and win a point for your team!" Chris explained as a few of the contestants looked over the cliff.

Acerola shuddered nervously as she looked down the cliff, as it was a 4,000 foot drop. "W-We have to jump down t-there?" Acerola asked nervously as she took a few steps back from the cliff and latched onto Tamera.

Tamera pushed Acerola off of her and got ready to jump, but Chris stopped her. "Not yet! Team I am So Hot is going first!" Chris said as Tamera rolled her eyes and stepped back to her team.

Brock, Derek, and Blake all jumped right away and into the water. "Woo! That was as easy as pie!" Blake said as she popped her head out of the water and gave a thumbs-up to her team.

After a bit of hesitation, Michael jumped off the cliff and began to hold his breath. Lucy jumped right after Michael in a nosedive. "Wait for me Michael!" Lucy called out as the two fell to the water.

The trio already in the water moved out of the way as Michael landed in the water, shortly followed by Lucy. "That's five out of eight jumpers! Who's next?" Chris asked as Harald, Mario, and Maria looked at each other, exchanging glances.

Maria shrugged her shoulders as she began to run towards the edge of the cliff. "Might as well get this thingy over with now!" Maria shouted as she wrapped her arms around her coat and jumped off of the cliff and fell to the water.

Harald nodded his head and did the same. "I'm with you Maria! Now it's just Mario we need!" Harald shouted to Maria as he fell to the water and Maria moved out of the way.

 **-Confessional- Mario**

 **"Not going home first, definitely not. I didn't really want to, but I need to make a good impression on my team, so I had to jump."**

 **-End Confessional-**

Mario walked to the edge of the cliff and looked down at the water below, where Harald and Maria were swimming to the shore with the rest of the team. "Here I go..." Mario said to himself as he closed his eyes and jumped off.

Mario landed in the water safely and gave a thumbs-up to his team on the shore as he swam over to them. "So all 8 of Team Me jumped, not surprised with a team name like that!" Chris announced as he checked off all 8 names on his clipboard.

Once Chris finished writing, he turned and faced the rest of the teens. "Okay, now it's time for Team Victory to jump!" Chris announced as the 8 looked over the cliff and looked at each other, deciding who would jump first.

As the eight decided, Chris turned and faced the camera. "Will Team Victory be able to make the jumps? What will happen with Team Amazon? And who will go home tonight? Find out right here after this commercial break!" Chris said as the camera zoomed out a bit before fading to black.

 _-Commercial-_

The camera turns on to Heather and Gwen standing in a film studio holding picket signs. "Hello viewing world! I am the lovely Heather, and Gwen and I are working together to form a W.U.A.C. Or a Worker's Union Against Chris!" Heather said to the camera as she brought her picket sign down, showing a picture of Chris with a big X on it.

Footage appeared on the screen between the two, showing a clip of a dictionary hitting Owen in the jaw, shattering his teeth. "This is one of the many screwed up things Chris has done to his contestants, and we need your help to stop it! Seriously, no one should do that to Owen." Gwen said as the clip played over and over again.

Heather nodded her head as the clip faded away and a number came on screen. "So if you want to help us form a union against Chris, call 555-876-4182!" Heather said as the camera faded to black and the commercial ended.

 _-End Commercial-_

The camera came back on to Team Victory standing at the cliff, seeing who would go first. Giovanni stepped up first and took a few steps before jumping off and into the water. "Way to go Giovanni!" Russel cheered as Giovanni began to swim to the shore.

Victoria and Zylen jumped off next, quickly followed by Aaron after a bit of hesitation. "That's 4 so far! You guys are making quick progress, making up for the team we lost with Todd." Chris said as he checked off the names on the clipboard.

Connor looked over the cliff, and that was all it took to make him not want to go. "I can't go. I just can't. I'm sorry!" Connor shouted nervously to his teammates as Chris shook his head and put an X next to Connor's name.

Eliza looked over the cliff and began to get nervous fast, Violet rolled her eyes and walked up behind Eliza. "I'm sorry, I can't jump either." Eliza apologized as she began to turn around.

"You don't need to jump." Violet said as she pushed Eliza off of the cliff, sending Eliza down, before jumping herself.

 **-Confessional- Violet**

 **"It's true, she didn't need to jump. All she had to do was walk off and the force that attracts a body toward the center of the earth, or toward any other physical body having mass would have brought her down to the water safely. For this case, Newton's laws of gravity apply, with minor modifications to take the general theory of relativity into account, as well as-" the camera cuts out as a low battery symbol appears in the top right of the screen.**

 **-End Confessional-**

Russel looked over the cliff, then looked back at Connor walking away, and came up with his answer rather quickly. "I can't do the jump man, it's too high." Russel said as he turned around and walked away, making Chris shake his head and mark another X on his clipboard.

Chris turned to Team Amazon and looked up from his clipboard, "So, only 7 of you need to jump and you ladies are safe from elimination tonight!" Chris announced as the team all got ready to jump.

Jake, Phoebe, and Helen all jumped off of the cliff right away and dove into the water at the same time, creating a somewhat big splash. "That's already 3, I say Team Amazon has this challenge in the bag!" Chris said as he checked off the three names.

Moxy looked over the cliff and felt her pockets, realizing she still had her Gameguy Advanced with her. "I can't jump. I can't afford to get wet." Moxy said as she backed away from the cliff.

Tamera glared at Moxy as she walked away. "Unlike her, I can actually jump off a cliff!" Tamera boasted as she ran and jumped off of the cliff.

Todd and Larissa jumped off of the cliff next, leaving only Acerola standing at the top of the cliff, shuddering in fear. "You can do it! Just close your eyes and jump!" Victoria shouted to Acerola.

 **-Confessional- Jake**

 **"Victoria is pretty cool, she is encouraging, which is something you don't see often."**

 **-End Confessional-**

Acerola closed her eyes and began to walk to the edge of the cliff, while still shaking. Acerola walked right off of the cliff and began to fall to the water, but she kept her eyes closed as she fell until she landed in the water. "I-I did it!" Acerola cheered to herself, before swimming to the shore as quick as possible.

Chris checked off Acerola's name and got out his megaphone, "We have our results! Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot takes first, Team Amazon places second, and Team Victory obviously loses! Team Victory, I'll be seeing you guys at the campfire ceremony tonight!" Chris announced as the other two teams cheered.

 **-Confessional- Zylen**

 **"It's pretty obvious who to vote for, either Russel or Connor. Hard choice, but I have to go with Connor, since Russel seems to actually have strength."**

 **-Confessional- Victoria**

 **"I would normally vote for Connor in a case like this, but the kid was scared. Russel just walked off!"**

 **-Confessional- Russel**

 **"Connor. He walked out on us. Simple as that."**

 **-End Confessionals-**

Later that night, Team Victory had gathered around the campfire while Chris walked up with a tray of 7 marshmallows. "Campers, you are about to see why you do not want to get voted off. These marshmallows represent fun campfire moments, but they also represent life. When I call your name, come get your marshmallow." Chris said, his usual smile completely gone.

"Victoria, Aaron, Zylen, Eliza, and Giovanni. You all received no votes tonight." Chris said as he tossed the 5 their marshmallows.

Violet, Russel, and Connor all looked at each other as Chris held up the sixth marshmallow. "Violet, you pushed Eliza off the cliff and didn't really seem to care. But you are safe." Chris said as he tossed Violet the penultimate marshmallow.

Connor and Russel both exchanged glances nervously, with Connor being much more shaken up than Russel. Chris grabbed the final marshmallow and raised it up into the air. "The final marshmallow of the night goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Connor."

Chris tossed the final marshmallow to Connor, who happily caught and wiped away a few tears. Russel stood up and put his head down. "Yeah, I messed up. I should have jumped. Well, it's Dock of Shame for me I guess." Russel said as he began to walk away.

Chef stopped Russel however and turned him back around to face Chris. "Wait, what's going on?" Russel asked as Chris got out a handgun from his pocket.

Chris pointed the handgun at Russel's forehead as his fingers twitched over the trigger. Connor, Eliza, Giovanni, and Zylen covered their eyes while the other 3 watched in horror as Russel's fate would come in a matter of seconds.

Tears began to come out of Russel's eyes as Chef pinned his arms behind him. "Please! Don't! I'm sorry! I'll jump next time! Please! PLEASE!" Russel begged as Chris squeezed the trigger, letting one bullet come out and piercing Russel in the head, killing him instantly and shutting him up.

Chris put the gun back in his pocket and turned to face the other campers, who had now looked away while Chef took Russel's body away. "THAT is why you do not want to be voted off. I hope you do get good sleep tonight. You all have to put in triple effort tomorrow. Not just because you are down one member, but because you are Team Victory. Sweet dreams!" Chris said as he walked away and left the campers by themselves as the fire sizzled away in front of them.

 **Remaining Teams:**

 **Team Chris is Really Really Really Hot: Lucy, Brock, Mario, Blake, Michael, Maria, Derek, Harald**

 **Team Amazon: Larissa, Moxy, Acerola, Tamera, Helen, Phoebe, Jake, Todd**

 **Team Victory: Zylen, Victoria, Giovanni, Connor, Violet, Aaron, Eliza**

 **Elimination Order: Russel**

 **Votes:**

 **Zylen: Connor**

 **Victoria: Russel**

 **Giovanni: Russel**

 **Connor: Russel**

 **Violet: Russel**

 **Russel: Connor**

 **Aaron: Connor**

 **Eliza: Violet**


	3. Race of the Elements

_-Intro Plays-_

The camera comes on to the Team Victory cabin where Connor was still shuddering on his bed, having gotten hardly any sleep after witnessing Russel's death. Aaron and Zylen were looking at Russel's bunk, his bag was still there, and the sheets were nice and tidy. "Dang, this is messed up. We're all gonna die!" Aaron said as he kicked the floor.

Zylen tried not to be angry as well, but he was more scared than angry at this time. He was on Team Victory, their time was ticking down much faster than anyone else. "Dude, chill. We can get out of here. We just need to start winning challenges." Zylen said, trying to calm down Aaron.

Giovanni was praying up on his bed for his team and himself that they would survive. Connor saw Giovanni praying and joined in with him, which stopped his shuddering a little bit. Aaron looked up at the two, then back at Zylen. "How do you think the girls are handling this?" Aaron asked as the two exited the cabin and headed towards the mess hall.

In the girls' side, Violet was reading a book to herself on her bunk while Victoria and Eliza were discussing on what to do next. "We have to stick together, or we'll all die." Victoria whispered, trying to calm down Eliza, who was still a bit shaken up about last night's campfire ceremony.

Eliza nodded her head. "Yeah... I-I think we should do that. But what about Violet? She has a right to know too..." Eliza asked as she pointed up at Violet's bunk.

Victoria thought about it for a second, would Violet cooperate? "No, for now at least no." Victoria answered quietly as she stood up.

Eliza was about to interject, but it wouldn't be wise to do so at the moment. "Okay. Let's get some breakfast. I'm hungry." Eliza said as she and Victoria left the cabin.

 **-Confessional- Violet**

 **"I heard everything. When everything else is silent, it's pretty easy to hear them. Do I sound like a bad person? No, I am not. I will not use this information for blackmail or anything else. It's a game of life or death. I don't want to come off as a bad human being this early in the competition."**

 **-End Confessional-**

In the mess hall, everyone was eating breakfast, except for Moxy, who was playing on her Gameguy Advanced by herself in the corner of the mess hall at the end of the Amazon table. Tamera was watching Moxy in suspicion from a distance. "She plays on that thing so much, I'm surprised Chris hasn't confiscated it yet." Tamera commented as she ate a spoonful of cereal.

Larissa nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah. Her parents are probably rich, not as rich as mine, but still rich." Larissa said as she also ate a spoonful of cereal.

Phoebe frowned at what Tamera and Larissa were saying about Moxy. "Moxy appears to be pretty nice. I like her. You just don't know her!" Phoebe added.

Todd scooted closer to the girls and listened in on their conversation. "Exactly. You just don't know her well. Moxy is pretty cute to me with the way she plays, always having that cute smile on her face..." Todd began to drift off with his sentence which turned to just mumbling as the three girls looked at him with weird looks.

"You like her? Not me? What is wrong with you?" Tamera asked in annoyance, she was rather upset that a boy preferred Moxy over herself.

Todd shrugged his shoulders, "Nothing is wrong with me! I've just watched the previous seasons, and her sister really looked hot and cute, so I think Moxy would be the same right?" Todd responded.

Jake smacked him up the head, "Dude, don't be such a pervert. You do realize you are on a team of mostly girls right? If Moxy heard that, or if any girl heard that about themselves, they would kill you." Jake warned.

Acerola hadn't spoken up at all, and was just listening. Conversations like this fascinated her. The conversation was cut off by Chris entering the mess hall with an air horn. "Good morning campers! Hope you all got good rest for today's challenge! I have an announcement to make, concerning all teams." Chris said as he walked up to a screen with pictures of all of the campers.

Chris pressed a button and Russel's picture changed from a photo of Russel smiling, to a similar photo, but with a bullet hole in Russel's head, as well as dried blood all over his head. "If you get voted off... you die! How's that for a twist?" Chris announced, which made the other two teams gasp.

It was old news to Team Victory, but it still shocked them that it was death game regardless. "So Russel died?" Mario asked after taking in the announcement.

Chris nodded his head with a sick grin on his face. "Yes, Russel is dead, as will most of you be as well in the coming weeks." Chris answered with the same grin on his face.

This was hard news to take in for a lot of the campers. Acerola began to panic and started squirming in her seat. The only two who weren't really affected at all by the announcement were Violet and Harald. "It's a death game, so is that what the life idols are for?" Larissa asked.

Tamera rolled her eyes, it was pretty obvious that's what they were for. "You dummy, of course they are supposed to save our lives."

"I was just making sure!"

"But you didn't need to ask!"

"So I'm not allowed to speak at all?!"

"No, just don't ask stupid questions!"

"It's not a stupid question! You're stupid!"

"No! You are!"

"YOU are!"

Chris interrupted the fight between the two and continued on with his announcements. "So, now that you are all aware of the stakes, it's time for today's challenge!" Chris said.

Larissa raised her hand again, "So what is it?"

"He was just getting to that!"

"Shut up!"

This was getting annoying, so Chris blew a whistle, shutting the girls up again. "ANYWAY, today's challenge is not the Awake-a-thon as some of you may have guessed, and is instead a new challenge that I like to call, Race of the Elements! Follow me outside." Chris announced as he left the mess hall.

 **-Confessional- Acerola**

 **"I'm going to make it. I can win this! What am I gonna do though?! I wonder what Grandpa would do in this situation..."**

 **-End Confessional-**

Chris led the campers outside where there was three controllers sitting on a table. One was pink, one was yellow, and one was a blue, obviously representing team colors. Moxy ran up to them right away and grabbed the pink one. "Ooh! Are these like gaming controllers?" Moxy asked as she scanned her eyes over the buttons, trying to guess which one to press first.

Chris grabbed the controller from Moxy and placed it back down before she could do anything. "Not yet, let me explain how the challenge works. Each team will get a controller that controls a part of the island. You will not be able to pull a Scarlett on us because we did put restrictions on them. But anyway, you will use the controllers to navigate your way to a finish line that is on a map you can access on your controller. You can start now!" Chris announced as he fired a pistol into the air.

The three teams grabbed their controllers and took off into the woods as soon as Chris fired the pistol, even though some didn't really understand the challenge. Moxy was trying to figure out how the controller worked as she looked at all the buttons, almost guessing what did what. "Hurry up Moxy! We need to get this thing working!" Tamera whined as they all ran.

With Team Victory, Violet had already figured out how to use the controller and was clearing a path for her team by getting rid of trees and other things in the way. "How does she do it so quick?" Connor asked as he watched Violet easily use the device.

 **-Confessional- Violet**

 **"The controller to access the island was quite easy to control, being a simple type A miniature control panel. I actually took a few classes in high school on bio-mechanics and engineering. Chris's password to the violence settings was Password, so I have entire access to the island. Once again, not going to do anything with that. We have a challenge to win."**

 **-End Confessional-**

With Team Chris, Brock had completely ignored trying to use the controller and just walked on his own ahead of the team. The rest of the team was trying to work the controller while discussing strategy. "So who do we vote off if we lose?" Mario asked as they walked.

Lucy hugged Michael at the thought of voting him off, "Not Michael! He's so cool, with his magic and all that! We need him!" Lucy exclaimed as she continued to hold on to him.

Mario was surprised at Lucy's big reaction and patted her on the shoulder. "Okay! We won't vote off Michael. I never said we would." Mario said, trying to calm Lucy down.

Lucy let go of Michael and smiled, "Thank you. Let's keep going so we don't have to vote anyone off." Lucy thanked as she began to skip.

 **-Confessional- Michael**

 **"I don't get why Lucy is so attached to me honestly. Even with magic, maybe she is just a little cuckoo."**

 **-End Confessional-**

Back with Team Amazon, Moxy and Jake figured out how to work the controller and were able to get one of Chef's jeeps to come out of the ground for them to ride. They were way ahead and were having a calming cruise, since they knew they would be safe. "Way to go gamer girl! I had no idea you could actually work that thing." Phoebe cheered as she put her legs on the seat in front of her.

Jake turned around to face Phoebe, "Hey, I helped out too. But Moxy did a lot of work, so I'll give her credit there." Jake said as he turned back around.

Helen was driving the jeep while Moxy was creating a path with the controller. Todd was sitting next to Moxy, his hands getting closer and closer to her breasts. Moxy didn't notice, but Larissa did and slapped him across the face. "Todd! You're such a pervert!" Larissa shouted, startling Todd and getting Moxy to notice.

Moxy scooted away and went back to the controller, but not before noticing that there were only 7 people in the jeep. "Where's Acerola?" Moxy asked as she looked around, trying to find the shy girl.

Helen was about to stop the jeep so they could look, but Tamera kept her foot on the gas pedal, "We have to win this. Who cares what happens to Acerola?" Tamera said, making Helen continue to drive.

Moxy was still a bit worried, but she kept a smile and continued creating a path to the finish line. Jake was talking with Todd, Larissa and Helen were doing their nails, and Phoebe was watching behind them, to see if anyone else was coming. "Hey! I can see Chris!" Helen exclaimed, pointing to Chris up ahead at the finish line.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over at where Phoebe was pointing. "It is Chris! We won!" Larissa cheered, as everyone else did as well.

Helen pulled up to the flag where Chris was standing and everyone got out of the jeep. "Team Amazon takes first place!" Chris announced, writing it down on his clipboard.

Chris then noticed the jeep, as well as Chef. "HEY! How did you kids get my jeep!?" Chef yelled as he ran up to the jeep and got in.

Before Chef could drive away, Todd jumped into the passenger seat. "Hey Chef! Wanna chat for a bit?" Todd asked, before being thrown out onto the ground.

 **-Confessional- Todd**

 **"I just want to get to know Chef a lot better. He seems misunderstood. I think he's a great guy once you get to know him."**

 **-End Confessional-**

Back with Team Victory, Violet was still easily using the controller to clear a path for her team. "Can we speed up a bit? This is way too slow." Aaron asked as he took to the controller from Violet and looked down at the buttons.

Violet tried to take the controller back, and it turned into a game of tug-o-war trying to get the controller. "I'm the only one who knows how to use this thing! Give it back!" Violet shouted, pulling on the controller.

The other five just watched as the two argued over the controller. "You already used it a lot! Give us a turn!" Aaron shouted back as he pulled.

Finally, after two minutes of pulling, the controller went into the air, before crashing onto the ground and breaking into a bunch of pieces. "Way to go Violet. Now we're completely lost!" Aaron yelled as he stormed off.

"It's my fault!? You're the one who took it in the first place!" Violet yelled back and stormed off in the other direction.

Victoria and Eliza got on the ground and started trying to put the controller back together, while Giovanni ran after Aaron to try and calm him down, while Connor and Zylen were walking on ahead, trying to find any of the other teams.

 **-Confessional- Aaron**

 **"So, maybe I went a little too far. Giovanni suggested I apologize, but I don't want to. It's Violet's fault the controller broke, she should be apologizing to me!"**

 **-End Confessional-**

Back at the flag where Team Amazon and Chris were waiting, Brock had arrived by himself, which confused almost everyone. "Where's the rest of your team?" Chris asked, looking behind Brock to see if anyone else was coming.

Brock shrugged his shoulders, "Don't know. I got here, so my team is second, correct?" Brock responded as he walked past Chris.

Chris shook his head, "No, it can't be just you. A majority of your team has to be here. You'll just have to wait." Chris answered back, before another rustling in the trees was heard.

Chris and Brock turned back around to see the rest of Team Chris emerge from the forest, Harald holding the controller. "You guys figured it out? Cool." Brock said as he sat down on the ground.

Maria nodded her head, "Yeah, it took a while, but we got the thingamajig to work." Maria stated as she sat down next to him.

Chris checked off another box on his clipboard. "So Team I am SO Hot takes second place! Which means Team Victory loses again! We'll be seeing them at the elimination ceremony tonight, so the rest of you can go back to your cabins and enjoy the rest of this day, because you might not be alive tomorrow! Haha!" Chris laughed as the two teams walked off.

Chef brought a helicopter for Chris and they took off into the air in search of Team Victory. "That team name is cursed Chris, maybe we should change it." Chef suggested as they searched.

Chris laughed again, "Why would we? They just have to put effort, which they aren't! That's why they lost! Besides, I still get paid regardless!" Chris continued to laugh as they flew.

"Chris, that's just wrong. Even I know it's wrong to kill kids like this, and I went to jail." Chef said as he lowered the helicopter once they had located Team Victory on their radar.

Chris stepped out of the helicopter and everyone looked over at him, most already knowing that they had lost again. "Team Victory, you guys blew it again! So you'll be killing someone off tonight! See you then!" Chris announced as he got back in the helicopter.

Before he left, Zylen walked up to the helicopter. "Hey, can we ride back with you guys?" he asked.

Chris pushed Zylen away and began to fly the helicopter back up, "Sorry, but it's a two seater!" Chris sarcastically apologized as he and Chef flew away, leaving Team Victory to walk back to camp.

 **-Confessional- Victoria**

 **"It's hard to choose when the person you vote for might die. Violet and Aaron are both at fault here, so I have to go with Violet on this one, I just don't trust her."**

 **-Confessional- Eliza**

 **"I'm so sorry Violet, but you are a little bit untrustworthy, I don't want anyone to die, but you are the only one who I can vote for."**

 **-Confessional- Violet**

 **"Because of Aaron, we lost the challenge! We were doing just fine until he tried to take the controller, which I already have reassembled and in my possession. I'm voting for Aaron."**

 **-Confessional- Connor**

 **"A-Aaron. He seems kinda mean. I just don't want to die!"**

 **-End Confessionals-**

Later that night, Team Victory had gathered around the campfire, all with grim expressions on their faces. Chris walked up to the podium in front of the campfire with a tray of six marshmallows in his right hand. "Team Victory, not surprised to see you guys here again! Oh well, sucks to be you!" Chris said as he grabbed five of the marshmallows.

"Eliza, Connor, Zylen, Victoria, and Giovanni, you five all live another day!" Chris said as he tossed them their marshmallows, which they all caught happily.

Violet and Aaron looked at each other, both with determination for the last marshmallow. Chris held up the final marshmallow into the air and got ready to throw it, "The final marshmallow of the night goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Aaron."

Chris tossed the final marshmallow to Aaron, who caught it, with a very small smirk on his face, grateful that he was still alive. Violet crossed her arms and sighed. "So this is where it ends I see. Not gonna complain, you voted." Violet said as she stood up.

Chef grabbed Violet's wrists and got out a big brand new textbook and held it to her neck. "So for your death, you'll be getting an ultra painful paper cut right on the neck!" Chris said as Chef got ready to slice Violet's neck.

Just as Chef was about to slice, Petunia walked up to Chris and handed him a note, "Acerola killed herself, so you might want to stop the elimination." Petunia said as Chris looked over the note.

Chris handed the note back and walked up to Chef, "Hey, cancel the death, someone else is already dead." Chris said, making Chef back away from Violet, who was as still shaking in fear.

As Chris and Chef walked away, Violet fell to the floor and started crying. "Hey, Violet. We're sorry we voted you off. We'll make it up to you!" Eliza apologized as she sat down next to Violet.

Violet stood up and glared at Eliza through her tears, "Why do you care!? You wanted me dead!" Violet shouted as she ran off and continued to cry.

 **-Confessional- Violet**

 **"I-I don't know what to do... my team wanted me dead! You can't take away that pain, knowing that your own teammates would vote you off to die."**

 **-End Confessional-**

Back at the Amazon cabin, Petunia had brought the note to the girls' side and slid it underneath the door, where Moxy grabbed it first, since no one else was awake at the time. Moxy sat on her bunk and began to read through the note quietly to herself.

"Dear fellow teammates, by the time you're reading this, I'm probably dead. I hung myself in the woods somewhere. Sorry! I just couldn't handle the pressure of being here! Not sure if I ended up in heaven or hell, but I'm in a better place than here! Don't ever forget me! I did find out a few things about Violet, she-" Moxy folded the note and put it under her pillow.

Moxy began to breathe in and out heavily in fear, but she wasn't sure what to be afraid of. She grabbed a top out of her pocket and began to spin it on her bunk on the wood. "Please let this be a dream... please let this be a dream..." Moxy begged nervously as the top spun and spun.

 **Remaining Teams:**

 **Team Chris is Really Really Really Hot: Lucy, Brock, Mario, Blake, Michael, Maria, Derek, Harald**

 **Team Amazon: Larissa, Moxy, Tamera, Helen, Phoebe, Jake, Todd**

 **Team Victory: Zylen, Victoria, Giovanni, Connor, Violet, Aaron, Eliza**

 **Elimination Order: Russel, Acerola**

 **Votes:**

 **Aaron: Violet**

 **Eliza: Violet**

 **Giovanni: Violet**

 **Violet: Aaron**

 **Connor: Aaron**

 **Zylen: Violet**

 **Victoria: Violet**


	4. The Delayed Awake-a-thon

-Intro Plays-

The camera turns on to the inside of the Amazon girls' cabin where Moxy was showing everyone Acerola's passing note. "Wow, I can't blame her for killing herself though. Why is it ripped right here?" Larissa asked.

Moxy shrugged her shoulders, "Dunno. It was just like that when I got it." Moxy answered quickly as everyone else read it.

Phoebe was placing a few rocks underneath Tamera's pillow while she was reading the note. "Nice one Phoebe." Helen whispered, trying to hide a smile.

 **-Confessional- Moxy**

 **"I ripped up half the note last night. I don't need everyone scared. If they get scared, we'll start losing challenges!"**

 **-End Confessional-**

In the boys' side of the cabin, Jake was tuning his guitar while talking with Todd. "Hey Jake, do you think Moxy likes me?" Todd asked.

Jake shook his head, "Dude, you've been such a perv to her. There's no way she's into you." Jake responded, making Todd sigh in disappointment.

"I guess not, but I'm not being a pervert towards her! What am I doing wrong?" Todd asked in defense.

Jake face palmed before looking back up at Todd. "You tried to grab her boobs while we were riding in the jeep. Don't you think you messed up there?" Jake answered, trying to prove his point.

Todd nodded his head, "Yeah, maybe that was a little too far. I'll try to not do that today." Todd said as he stood up and left the cabin.

Jake continued tuning his guitar for a bit longer, before leaving the cabin as well and putting his guitar underneath his bed. "I'm not sure who to feel bad for now, Todd or Moxy." Jake thought to himself as he walked down the steps and to the mess hall.

 **-Confessional- Jake**

 **"I hate to say it, but Todd is gonna die. Whether it be because of Chef or Moxy, I don't know."**

 **-End Confessional-**

At the mess hall, Chef was serving breakfast, which was what he called, "Mystery Meat Burgers". Larissa and Tamera were chatting with each other at the Amazon table, while Lucy was still snuggling up next to Michael.

Everything went silent once Violet entered the mess hall. The mood became rather awkward, especially for Team Victory since she was almost killed off by them. "Hello team, great weather we are having. The sky is mostly clear, save for a few clouds. How are you all doing?" Violet asked with a small smile on her face.

"Yeah, I'm doing fine. The weather is cool I guess." Zylen answered. It is hard to talk to someone you just tried to kill.

Violet nodded her head, "That's good to hear. Je vais tuer tous ceux qui ont voté pour moi hier soir." Violet stated, more to her whole team, who all seemed confused.

"Was that French or something? Because I had no clue what you just said." Aaron asked, hoping to figure out what Violet had said.

Violet giggled a little bit before answering, "All I said was... that I hope we win today's challenge. Sorry about the French thing. It was my foreign language I took in high school, so I sometimes do that." Violet answered.

Eliza and Connor were still a bit confused, but they didn't bother questioning Violet. "Hey, does anyone else notice that their burger has... blood trickling out of it?" Eliza asked as she noticed the blood just before she took a bite.

Almost everyone gave a "Yeah" or "Yes" in response to the question. "There's purple hair in mine. Wait a minute. That means..." Mario began, before realizing what the "mystery meat" was.

A few campers ran outside and started to throw up, and the rest threw their burgers away. "That is messed up Chef! How could you serve her?!" Lucy shouted to Chef, who was in his kitchen.

Todd shrugged his shoulders, "Hey, don't get mad at Chef. It was probably Chris who had him serve it." Todd answered, trying to defend Chef.

"Why are you defending Chef? He's serving Acerola for crying out loud!" Blake yelled, startling Todd a bit.

Todd decided to shut up before he made things worse, and lucky for him, Chris came in with a tray of candies. "Good morning campers! I hope you enjoyed breakfast, because we are going straight into today's challenge!" Chris announced, which dropped all the tension and made everyone sit down.

 **-Confessional- Blake**

 **"Enjoyed breakfast? Hardly, although Chris probably knows about the burgers already."**

 **-End Confessional-**

Everyone looked at the candy, most with suspicion. "Is that made from Russel?" Zylen asked, just in case.

Chris laughed before shaking his head. "No Zylen, Russel is not in this candy. It's just a little treat after giving you guys the breakfast you all seemed to hate." Chris said as he passed candies around to everyone.

Just about everyone ate their candies immediately, with a few reluctantly eating theirs. "Wow, it didn't taste like crap. Such a surprise from you Chris." Tamera commented as she swallowed the candy.

Chris snickered a little bit before explaining the challenge. "Today's challenge... is the Awake-a-thon! A challenge late, I know. I couldn't get the candies here in time for the previous challenge. The candies you ate contain drugs that put you to sleep much easier. Your challenge starts right now, so the last person standing wins, and the first team to lose all of it's members loses! It's quite simple. So enjoy the next two days at most while you try and stay awake!" Chris explained, before leaving the mess hall while laughing.

Derek pounded the table angrily before getting up and leaving the mess hall. "He set us up! I can't believe we fell for it!" Derek yelled as he left the mess hall.

Violet got up and exited the mess hall right after him. "I'll go read some Shakespeare on my bunk, it usually works." Violet said as she walked away.

Moxy got out her Gameguy Advanced and began to play on it while Todd leaned over next to her and watched. Jake got up and ran to the door. "I'll get my guitar, maybe I can play some tunes to keep us awake." Jake said as he ran out the mess hall and to his cabin to get his guitar.

Aaron and Zylen just talked with each other to pass the time, while Victoria, Connor, and Eliza played a card game with a deck of cards.

 **-Confessional- Todd**

 **"I know I can't win this game, let alone make it out alive, so I want to take advantage of this challenge as much as I can. Moxy will be out very soon, and I can't wait for that to happen!"**

 **-Confessional- Harald**

 **"Todd is so lucky I didn't record that. He really is gonna end himself. As much as I would want to tell someone, I want to see what he actually does with Moxy."**

 **-End Confessionals-**

Jake came back into the mess hall with his guitar and sat down on one of the tables. "I don't really know what song would fit this, so I'll just practice, maybe get a little beat going." Jake said as he began to strum his guitar and start a simple beat.

The beat was a bit counterproductive, as it was actually more sleep inducing for a few of the campers instead of keeping them awake. Connor, Helen, Zylen, Mario, and Eliza all fell asleep to the music. "Oh crud, maybe I should stop." Jake said as he stopped strumming and put his guitar down.

Victoria nodded her head, "Yeah, you're putting us to sleep." she said as she yawned. Aaron yawned loudly as well and leaned back on the bench he was sitting on.

Larissa and Tamera stood up and began to make their way to the door. "We're going for a swim. Moxy, wanna come with us?" Larissa asked as Tamera opened the door.

Moxy nodded her head and got up. "Sure! I'd love to go for a swim, it'd probably keep us awake too!" Moxy replied as she put her Gameguy Advanced away and followed the two out the door.

Todd followed them out as well, a bit sneaky as he followed. "Do you think Todd's gonna get beat up?" Maria asked.

Jake laughed a little bit, "Yes, he's such a pervert. Either Tamera or Moxy is gonna do him in." Jake answered jokingly as he began to practice his guitar again, but at a faster pace this time.

At the Amazon cabin, the three girls were getting undressed and putting on their swimsuits while Todd watched through the door. Tamera noticed right away and slammed the door against his face. "Go away Todd! You freak!" Tamera shouted as she hurriedly put on her swimsuit.

Todd rubbed his nose in pain while the girls finished getting dressed. "Todd, shouldn't you be somewhere else?" Larissa asked in annoyance, hoping Todd would go away.

Todd acted like he was leaving, but his behind as bush as the girls walked to the dock and got in the water. "I hate Todd. We're all voting him off if we lose a challenge right?" Tamera asked.

"Yeah. Jake is cool, so Todd has no excuse." Larissa said in agreement as she swam.

Moxy shrugged her shoulders, "I dunno. Todd seems alright. He's kind of cute to be honest." Moxy said as she tried to swim, as she had trouble swimming.

Tamera rolled her eyes and looked over at Moxy. "Are you serious? Todd has been spying on you the most!" Tamera exclaimed as she dunked Moxy's head underwater.

Larissa winced a little bit at the sight, "You dunked her pretty hard. Is she alright?" Larissa asked as they waited for her to come back up.

Tamera nodded her head, "She'll be fine. Just wait." Tamera said as the two waited a little bit longer.

A minute passed and Moxy still didn't come up. "Larissa, go down there and get her. She's probably messing with us now." Tamera ordered.

Larissa dove underneath the water, feeling around for Moxy. "I got her!" Larissa said as she pulled Moxy up from the water.

Tamera face palmed, Moxy was out cold. "Dang it! She fell asleep! Let's just take her back to the cabin." Tamera said as she and Larissa began to carry Moxy back to the cabin.

"It's a shame we had to go back so early. Moxy just had to fall asleep!" Larissa sighed as they put her in her bunk.

The two changed back into their normal clothes and headed back to the mess hall to see what was going on. "I wonder if Jake put everyone to sleep while we were gone." Larissa joked, making both of them laugh.

 **-Confessional- Victoria**

 **"Jake's music isn't that bad, it sounds good, it just isn't really needed for this challenge. He's not on my team, but he already put Connor and Eliza to sleep, so it's a bit of an issue."**

 **-End Confessional-**

Tamera and Larissa entered the hall, only to find that Giovanni and Aaron were the only campers that had fallen asleep. Jake was playing his guitar to the tune of "Take on me", and everyone seemed to enjoy it. "Wow, I'm surprised Mr. Sandman here didn't put them all to sleep." Tamera commented as they sat down at a table.

Jake laughed at the comment for a second before going back to playing, "Good one Tamera, but I'm still awake. Team Victory is almost entirely out, except for Victoria. Not sure if Violet is still awake, but it's just them. Should I try and play a lullaby?" Jake suggested, trying to come up with a strategy.

Phoebe yawned loudly before giving her opinion, "Yeah, just play that lullaby. I could use some rest. How strong were those drugs?" Phoebe asked tiredly.

Michael shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno mate. But I've been using a bit of magic to stay awake. Chris really went to town with these." Michael said as he practiced levitating a fork.

Jake tuned his guitar a bit and began to strum his guitar more smoothly and slowly, creating a more calm atmosphere. Jake didn't really have any lyrics, so he just hummed to the beat of his guitar and let everyone start to fall asleep.

Phoebe and Harald fell asleep, soon followed by Lucy. "Wow, it's working. I feel really sleepy myself." Larissa said as she watched the three fall asleep, before falling asleep herself.

Tamera laid Larissa down on the bench and sat down next to Jake as the two watched Jake's music put everyone to sleep. "Aw bollocks, that music really is effective." Michael said before falling asleep and leaning against the table.

Victoria yawned loudly and tried her best to stay awake, but she just couldn't. "I give up..." Victoria didn't even get to finish what she was saying and fell over, completely asleep.

"Victoria was the last one! We're safe!" Tamera cheered, before also falling onto the floor unconscious.

Jake stopped playing and put his guitar down, "Yeah, I did it. Man, even my own music was making me sleepy." Jake said to himself as he rubbed his eyes.

 **-Confessional- Brock**

 **"Jake, you pulled a good one on us. At least our team is fine. But didn't Team Victory have someone else?"**

 **-End Confessional-**

In the girls' Team Victory cabin, Violet was still on her bunk, now writing instead of reading. Shakespeare was getting a bit dull after reading it so many times. "Hmm, what to write left, I only need two more lines and the whole thing will work." Violet thought to herself.

When writing poetry, things that are happening at the moment often influence the writing, which can lead to some great poems. "I got it! If I die, maybe my team will find this and take my advice on trying to win." Violet said to herself as she wrote down the last two lines.

 _This bridge will only take you halfway there_  
 _To those mysterious lands you long to see:_  
 _Through gypsy camps and swirling Arab fairs_  
 _And moonlit woods where unicorns run free._  
 _So come and walk awhile with me and share_  
 _The twisting trails and wondrous worlds I've known._  
 _But this bridge will only take you halfway there-_  
 _The last few steps you'll have to take... **alone**. _

Violet read the poem over to herself a few times and smiled, "Yeah, it's a good message. Just..." Violet began to think up something, but fell asleep midway through.

Petunia entered the cabin and saw that Violet had fallen asleep. "So Team Victory loses again." Petunia said to herself as she checked off Violet's name on a clipboard, which was the last name for Team Victory.

Chris turned on the loudspeaker and announced the results. "Since we only have 22 minutes, I'll just give Team Chris and Team Amazon the win here, because Team Victory lost again! I'll be seeing them at the campfire tonight. The rest of you get some sleep. That won't be too hard though, so have fun!" Chris announced before turning the loudspeaker off.

 **-Confessional- Zylen**

 **"I'm so tired... I vote for Connor I guess."**

 **-Confessional- Violet**

 **"According to my calculations, everyone on our team except for yours truly is extremely tired from the effect of the drugs and cannot think properly at the moment, thus making me safe from elimination. I am the swing vote here, so I vote for Zylen. He and Aaron are just bugging me, and no one else really deserves the vote. None of us deserve to die, but hey, better him than me."**

 **-Confessional- Eliza**

 **"I forgot who Victoria said to vote off. I'll just vote of Aaron."**

 **-Confessional- Aaron**

 **"I'm voting for Violet again, she ruined the challenge last time."**

 **-Confessional- Victoria**

 **"Zylen, I just can't think straight right now."**

 **-Confessional- Connor**

 **"Giovanni, I'm so sorry, but I don't want to die!"**

 **-Confessional- Giovanni**

 **"Eliza is the only candidate I could possibly vote for. It was either her or Connor, but Connor isn't in an alliance, so may God have mercy on her soul."**

 **-End Confessionals-**

Later that night, Team Victory had gathered around the campfire, all tired and worried about who would be dying. Chris walked up to the fire with a tray of six marshmallows. "Wow, Team Victory again, what a surprise! You guys just want to die don't you?" Chris laughed as he grabbed five of the marshmallows and got ready to toss them.

"Connor, Victoria, Eliza, Aaron, and Giovanni, you all are safe tonight." Chris said as he tossed them their marshmallows, leaving only Violet and Zylen.

Zylen was a bit more calm than Violet, but still nervous nonetheless. "The final marshmallow of the night goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Violet."

Chris tossed the final marshmallow and Violet caught it and ate it. Zylen was about ready to cry, but he held it in and tried to stay calm. "What are you going to do with me?" Zylen asked nervously.

Chef walked up to Chris with a big box that had a few holes in it. "The rest of you besides Zylen, I suggest that you leave for your own safety." Chris said, making everyone walk away, most with regret on their faces.

Zylen looked up at the sky, "Sorry my family, I couldn't get out of here alive, I'll be in a better place now." Zylen said, before looking back at the box that Chef was holding.

Chef set the box down on the ground and walked up to Zylen, and tied him to the ground. "Here come your favorite creepy crawlies!" Chef laughed as he took off the lid on the box and ran off with Chris to a safe distance.

Zylen watched as about twenty brown widow spiders come out of the box and crawl toward him. Zylen tried to get out of the knots that Chef had tied on him, but it was no use and all of the spiders crawled onto him.

Zylen screamed as all of the spiders began to bite him, injecting him with their venom. Zylen's screaming stopped after a few seconds from the sheer amount of venom.

A few interns walked up to the spiders with hazmat suits on and got the spiders back into the box. One of the interns picked up Zylen's body and dumped it in the ocean, before joining the rest of the interns.

They handed Chef the box of spiders and ran off. "Guess what's for breakfast tomorrow?" Chef asked, before both he and Chris burst into laughter.

"Dude, you are sick, but that's hilarious." Chris said as they walked away to their trailer to get their sleep.

 **Remaining Teams:**

 **Team Chris is Really Really Really Hot: Lucy, Brock, Mario, Blake, Michael, Maria, Derek, Harald**

 **Team Amazon: Larissa, Moxy, Tamera, Helen, Phoebe, Jake, Todd**

 **Team Victory: Victoria, Giovanni, Connor, Violet, Aaron, Eliza**

 **Elimination Order: Russel, Acerola, Zylen**

 **Votes:**

 **Victoria: Zylen**

 **Giovanni: Eliza**

 **Connor: Giovanni**

 **Aaron: Violet**

 **Eliza: Aaron**

 **Zylen: Connor**

 **Violet: Zylen**


	5. Chris McLean's Punch Out!

_-Intro Plays-_

The camera turns on to the Team Victory cabin where the guys were mourning over Zylen's death. "This really sucks, I didn't even vote for him. Zylen was pretty cool, but I guess the girls thought differently." Aaron said as he hung his legs off his bunk.

Connor shuddered a bit to himself, "Y-Yeah, the girls are gonna pick us off one by one." Connor stated nervously.

Giovanni patted Connor on the back to try and calm him down. "It's okay Connor. You'll be just fine." Giovanni reassured Connor.

Connor nodded his head, "Whatever you say." he replied, before opening up a poetry book.

On the girls' side, Eliza and Victoria were discussing strategy again, while Violet read _A Light in the Attic,_ "So, what do we do now? Zylen is gone now, who do we vote for next if we lose?" Eliza asked.

Victoria pondered the question for a bit before finally answering, "Either Aaron or Giovanni. Violet and Connor don't really pose a threat to us." Victoria answered, which Eliza simply nodded her head to.

"Sounds like a good idea I guess." Eliza said as she laid back down on her bunk.

 **-Confessional- Violet**

 **"Maybe taking out Zylen was a poor choice. I don't want anyone to die, but maybe Aaron would have been a better choice."**

 **-End Confessional-**

In the Amazon cabin, Moxy was going through her drawers, before looking back at the other girls. "Hey, did anyone of you take a pair of my panties? One of them is missing." Moxy asked.

Phoebe shrugged her shoulders, "I didn't take anything, but I know someone did." Phoebe replied as she left the cabin.

The answer didn't really help at all and just left Moxy confused. "Alrighty then, I'll just go. One pair isn't that important." Moxy said as she grabbed her Gameguy and followed Phoebe out the cabin door.

Tamera rolled her eyes and continued getting dressed, "It's so obvious that it was Todd. Who else would take them?" Tamera stated as she finished getting dressed and walked toward the cabin door.

Larissa nodded her head, "Yeah, it just had to be Todd. He's gonna get himself killed at this rate, and I wouldn't hold anything against Moxy if she attacked him." Larissa said as the two of them left the cabin and began to head towards the mess hall.

In the Team Chris cabin, Brock and Derek were having an arm wrestling match while Mario acted as the referee. Neither were really gaining on the other, it was an even match. "This is gonna take forever." Mario said as he watched the two try and move the other's arm down, which resulted in neither moving.

Harald had already left the cabin and had headed towards the Amazon cabin, but the cameras were unable to see what he was doing. Michael was reading through some ancient text on magic and practiced a few spells. "Hey Michael, can you use that magic to mess with the other teams?" Mario asked.

Michael nodded his head, "You bet I can, but I don't really want to, since the other teams would notice." Michael answered.

Mario put his hand on his chin and thought of way to avoid getting caught, "I thought of something, what if you do it off to the side when no one is paying attention?" Mario suggested.

Michael shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe, I'll just do it when I see it necessary, 'k mate?" Michael said as he walked out of the cabin.

Mario turned back to the arm wrestling match, where nothing had changed at all. "Guys, just stop, you aren't making any progress." Mario said as he walked towards the cabin door.

Derek stood up and let go of Brock's arm. "Fine. I'll go get breakfast. I was going to win anyway." Derek mumbled as he left the cabin after Mario and followed by Brock.

In the mess hall, Chef was serving Unlucky Charms, which was a cereal that he said was, "Potentially delicious". No one bothered to eat it, since the cereal looked moldy and some parts were moving. "Chef's food is great for my diet, I eat nothing and lose weight." Tamera joked as she pushed her bowl away from her in disgust.

Blake laughed at the comment as she did the same with her cereal. "I agree with you there. This food is disgusting." Blake agreed.

 **-Confessional- Maria**

 **"I have a strong stomach, but Chef's food still disgusts me."**

 **-End Confessional-**

Harald was the last one to arrive in the mess hall, followed by Chris and two interns wearing boxing gloves. "Good morning campers! Or should I say, good mourning? Hahaha, I've got plenty more folks." Chris laughed as a majority of Team Victory glared at him.

Giovanni perked up a bit when he saw the boxing gloves, "Hey Chris, is today's challenge related to boxing in any way?" Giovanni asked excitingly.

Chris nodded his head, "Hit the nail on the head Giovanni, today's challenge is what I call, Chris McLean's Punch Out! You'll be boxing against each other, along with whichever intern is still alive for a sweet reward!" Chris announced.

Both of the interns began to panic and looked back at each other. "Chris, you're not supposed to kill the interns! They have feelings too!" Lucy exclaimed.

Chris laughed and patted Lucy's shoulder, "Don't worry. They'll just be setting up a few things. They'll start by preparing a 187, which at least one of them probably knows." Chris said reassuringly as he tossed the two interns knives.

Derek knew exactly what a 187 was and raised his hand, "Isn't a 187 a-" Derek was about to say, but he was shushed by Chris.

"They don't need to know that. Just let me finish explaining the challenge." Chris said as the interns walked away.

Petunia walked into the mess hall with six pairs of boxing gloves, two gold, two pink, and two blue. "Two members from each team will box, with each team getting a match against the other teams. So, pick who is going up to box and meet me by the dodgeball court." Chris explained as he left the mess hall with Petunia.

 **-Confessional- Giovanni**

 **"I'm really good at boxing. I practiced fighting back home and I still do. It's one of my few hobbies. The point is, I should box in this challenge."**

 **-End Confessional-**

At the Victory table, the team was debating who to put in for the challenge. "I'll fight, I have experience in boxing, so I should do well in this challenge." Giovanni said as he grabbed a pair of the boxing gloves off of the table.

No one objected, since it seemed like a good idea. "Sure, does anyone else want to box?" Victoria asked, hoping for anyone else to volunteer.

Violet stood up, "I'll go for it. The sport of boxing is more or less finding out the patterns of your opponents and using those patterns against them." Violet explained as she grabbed the other pair of gloves.

At the Amazon table, Moxy had already grabbed a pair of pink boxing gloves and was punching in the air. "So Moxy already took a pair of gloves, anyone else wanna box?" Helen asked.

No one volunteered, and there was a bit of an awkward silence among the team. "So... anyone? It's just one match." Larissa asked, but there was still just silence.

Eventually, Phoebe grabbed a pair of gloves and sat back down. "I'll go! It could be fun!" Phoebe exclaimed as she grabbed the gloves.

Phoebe high fived Moxy, as she sat down as well. "So Moxy and Phoebe, this should go well..." Tamera muttered sarcastically, knowing that neither could fight at all.

 **-Confessional- Tamera**

 **"Moxy and Phoebe probably suck at boxing, but hey, they'll get voted off if they lose. Better them than me."**

 **-End Confessional-**

At the Team Chris table, Derek, Blake, and Brock were arguing over who should get to box. "I'm stronger than both of you! I should box!" Derek demanded as he pulled the gloves away from the two.

"Yeah right! There's no way you can be stronger than me!" Blake argued back.

Brock stepped away from the two and handed Blake his pair of gloves. "You two box, I'll just watch." Brock said as he sat down away from Derek and Blake.

Derek and Blake stopped arguing, and they silently put on their gloves, glaring at each other while doing so.

Team Victory left the mess hall and was already walking to the dodgeball court on the beach. "Knowing the budget on this show, Chris probably didn't change anything and called it a boxing ring." Aaron commented as the team walked.

Victoria nodded her head in agreement, "Yeah, that sounds like Chris. We'll just have to wait and see." Victoria said as the team arrived on the beach.

When the team arrived at the dodgeball court, they were surprised to see that there was an actual boxing ring in the middle of it. "Gee Chris, you actually spent money on something." Aaron remarked as he sat down in the bleachers.

Chris smiled and leaned against the court, "I didn't spend a penny on this, it's called a budget raise! Booyah!" Chris exclaimed as the other two teams walked in.

One of the interns walked into the court, with lots of blood all over him. "The 187 is taken care of Chris!" the intern stated, which spooked Derek and Maria and little bit.

"Good job, go stand over there, what's your name?" Chris asked as the intern handed back Chris a blood covered knife.

"Bendy, just Bendy sir." Bendy answered as he walked over to the edge of the ring, wiping the blood stains off of himself with a tissue.

 **-Confessional- Harald**

 **"If I want my plan to work, Team Amazon needs to lose. Michael did say he can use his magic, so perhaps he can use it here. I do enjoy a bit of sabotage, heheheh..."**

 **-End Confessional-**

Everyone sat down in the bleachers except for the six who were boxing while Chris got into the ring and turned to face everyone. "The rules are simple, knock your opponent down 3 times, or knock them down and have them stay down till a count of 10. Got that?" Chris announced.

The six boxers nodded their heads in response, "Okay then, we'll start off the challenge with a fight between Phoebe and Blake! Come up here you two!" Chris announced as Phoebe and Blake climbed into the ring.

Blake had a much more serious look on her face compared to Phoebe, who was simply excited for the boxing match. "Prepare to go down!" Blake taunted as Chris walked in between the two.

Chris got a whistle out and put it in his mouth. He took a step back before blowing it and starting the match. Blake immediately punched Phoebe in the face as soon as the match started, hitting her with a flurry of punches.

Phoebe tried to block the punches, but Blake was too fast for her to block the punches. Within a matter of seconds, Blake had knocked down Phoebe to the ground and Chris was already counting to 10.

"1... 2... 3..." Chris counted as Phoebe tried to get back up from the ground.

Phoebe got up and shook her head a bit, "Ease up a little, we aren't supposed to kill each other!" Phoebe said as she got back into a fighting stance.

Blake decided to humor herself a bit and let Phoebe try and get a punch in, which was a bit of a mistake on her end as Phoebe began to punch her in the stomach repeatedly. "Gotcha back!" Phoebe teased a she continued to punch.

Blake backed away and caught her breath for a second before punching Phoebe in the face, knocking her down again. "Gotcha back too!" Blake teased back as Phoebe fell to the ground.

"1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7..." Chris counted as Phoebe got up a bit slower this time around.

Phoebe's face had a few bruises on it now, but she still had a smile on her face. "You're really good!" Phoebe complimented as she got back into her fighting stance.

Blake chuckled a little bit, before upper cutting Phoebe in the face immediately, almost knocking Phoebe down. Phoebe tried to punch back, but Blake easily dodged the punch and upper cutted Phoebe again, knocking her down this time.

Phoebe ran between the two and blew his whistle. "TKO! Short match, but Blake scored a point for Team Chris is Really Really Really Hot!" Chris announced as Blake raised her fist into the air and her team cheered.

 **-Confessional- Blake**

 **"That was a bit TOO easy, I have a feeling that we already won this challenge."**

 **-End Confessional-**

Chris had Bendy take Phoebe to the infirmary while Blake stepped out of the ring. "Up next are Derek and Giovanni! This should be good." Chris announced as Giovanni and Derek climbed into the ring with their gloves on.

Derek looked more tough compared to Giovanni, but Giovanni still remained calm and got ready to fight. "Good luck, may the better boxer win." Giovanni stated as he got into a fighting pose.

Derek laughed, "Which will be me, since I'm the better boxer." Derek replied as he too got into a fighting stance.

Chris walked in between them and got out his whistle again, "Fight!" Chris shouted after he blew his whistle and stepped back.

Giovanni wasn't throwing any punches, but Derek was hurling jabs left and right at Giovanni, all of which he easily blocked with his gloves. Giovanni wasn't saying anything and just letting Derek punch his gloves over and over.

Derek's punches slowed down over time as he began to get tired. As soon as Derek put his arms down, Giovanni did two quick upper cuts to Derek's face, sending Derek to the ground as Chris began to count.

"1... 2... 3... 4... 5..." Chris counted as Derek pushed himself up and stood back up.

Derek scowled briefly before getting back into his fighting stance. "You know you can't beat me, I'm just giving you a head start." Derek said as he got ready to punch.

Giovanni still said nothing and continued to fight. He blocked more of the punches that Derek threw at him, not being affected at all by them, angering Derek even more. "Why aren't my punches doing anything!?" Derek yelled as he continued to punch Giovanni's gloves.

Once again, as soon as Derek backed away to catch his breath, Giovanni knocked him down with three punches to the stomach. "You should try not to punch my gloves." Giovanni answered as he waited for Derek to get back up.

"1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... 8..." Chris counted up to 8 before Derek pushed himself back up and he walked back to the center of the ring.

Derek was even more angry, and just wanted to get a hit in on Giovanni. This time, Giovanni decided to just make it quick and knock down Derek, so he simply blocked Derek's first few punches, and then gave him a quick one two hook, sending Derek down to the ground almost immediately. "TKO! Giovanni wins for Team Victory!" Chris announced, which made the whole team cheer.

Giovanni climbed out of the ring and received several high fives from his teammates, while Derek was taken away by Petunia to the infirmary. "That was still a pretty one sided match, hopefully the next fight will be different, because now up are Violet and Moxy!" Chris announced as the two girls got off the bench and climbed into the ring.

Violet was analyzing Moxy to see what she would do first, looking closely at her arms to if they would move. "Good luck Violet! Just, don't go too hard okay?" Moxy asked as she got into a simple fighting stance.

Just as the match was about to start, Harald leaned over to Michael, "Hello, do you think you can do some of your magic? Preferably making Moxy lose if you will." Harald requested as Chris walked to the center of the ring.

Michael nodded his head, "Sure thing mate, even though they are an enemy team, Team Victory doesn't deserve another loss." Michael said as he closed his eyes and quietly chanted what sounded like gibberish.

He opened his eyes back up and it seemed as though nothing had happened. "Okay, did a spell, just don't tell anyone k'." Michael whispered as Harald leaned back away and Chris took out his whistle.

Chris blew the whistle, starting the match. Violet did nothing, waiting to see what Moxy would do before punching. Moxy began to shake nervously and began to sweat, "I feel like I'm gonna throw up..." Moxy muttered as she tried to keep her balance.

Moxy stumbled forward and tried to punch Violet, but it was easily avoided and Violet punched Moxy right in the jaw. "Wow... the sky is a turtleneck balloon..." Moxy mumbled as she tried to keep her balance from the punch.

Chris began to count as Moxy tried to get back up, "1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... 8..." Chris counted before Moxy was able to push herself off of the ground and stand back up.

Moxy shook her head and tried to regain her focus while trying not to throw up at the same time. "I think I'm okay now." Moxy mumbled as she got into a fighting stance.

Violet shrugged her shoulders and got ready to dodge whatever attack Moxy would throw at her. "Whatever you say." Violet responded as she held her gloves up.

Moxy threw another punch, which Violet once again easily dodged, but caught Violet off guard with a second jab and successfully hit her in the stomach, knocking Violet back a bit, but not knocking her down. Violet tried to hit Moxy in the face, but missed and barely went over Moxy's head, "Nice try!" Moxy exclaimed as she hit Violet in the stomach again, knocking her down.

"1... 2... 3... 4..." Chris counted, before Violet got back on her feet and shook off the pain.

Things were going to go south for Team Victory again, but Harald leaned over to Michael again, "It isn't working, try a different spell." Harald said as he watched the two start to fight again.

Todd overheard the two and leaned over to Michael as well, "Hey... is there any way you can make Moxy strip? That would be awesome." Todd asked with a grin on his face.

Michael looked at him with a strange expression, but eventually nodded his head and quietly chanted again, but with different words this time. Moxy began to sweat again as Chris blew his whistle and continued the fight. "Is it getting hot in here?" Moxy asked as she wiped the sweat off of her forehead.

Violet shook her head in response, "No, nothing has changed in temperature." Violet answered as she threw a punch at Moxy, that was somewhat easily dodged.

Moxy lifted up her hoodie and tossed it onto the ground, "It's still getting hotter, but I can still fight." Moxy said as she hit Violet in the stomach.

"No, you will not be able to fight in approximately 12 seconds." Violet responded as she punched Moxy hard in the stomach, knocking Moxy down.

Moxy raised her hand up and tried to push herself up, but to no avail. "1...

2...

3...

4...

5...

6...

7...

8...

9...

10! Knockout! Team Victory actually wins!" Chris announced as Moxy was unable to get up.

The rest of Team Victory and some of Team Chris cheered for Violet. Violet got a bit of a victorious smile on her face as she climbed out of the ring. "Way to go Violet! We won't be voting for someone tonight!" Victoria complimented as she gave Violet a thumbs up.

"Vos paroles ne signifient rien pour moi, je sais encore qui a voté pour moi. Seuls Connor sera épargné." Violet said with a smile on her face as she sat down.

Eliza giggled a little bit, "More French again?" Eliza asked.

Violet nodded her head, "Yeah, my apologies. That class just left an imprint on me, my French is almost just as good as my English." Violet answered as she took her gloves off.

Moxy stood up and rubbed a bruise that was on her forehead, "I lost, dang it, now my team is gonna vote me off." Moxy muttered nervously as she climbed out of the ring, greeted by a few glares.

 **-Confessional- Harald**

 **"That could have gone better, but Moxy still failed and our team prevailed. Now here comes the fun part."**

 **-End Confessional-**

Later that evening, Todd and Jake were sitting on their bunks having a bit of small talk. "Great, now Moxy is gonna get voted off. I don't want to see her go, but I don't want to die either." Todd sighed as he laid down on his bed.

As they talked, Jake noticed something hiding underneath Todd's pillow. "Hey, what's that? Do you keep your underwear under your pillow or something?" Jake asked as he pointed at Todd's pillow.

Todd lifted up his pillow and grabbed what was underneath it, a pair of white and pink striped panties. "Where did you get those?" Jake asked in surprise.

Before Todd could answer, Tamera and Harald opened the door, only to see Todd holding the panties, "I told you Todd was hiding something. I'll be on my way now." Harald said as he walked away, leaving a very upset Tamera facing Todd and Jake.

"So YOU took Moxy's panties! Just as I thought! I'm telling!" Tamera shouted as she ran into the girls' side of the cabin and told everybody in there.

Jake was confused, and Todd was getting a bit nervous. "Now I'm gonna get the votes! Stupid Tamera! Why can't she mind her own business!?" Todd yelled as he pounded his fists on his bunk.

Jake leaned back and sighed in disappointment. "Why did you take them dude? You know they always find out." Jake questioned Todd as he looked down.

"I didn't take them, but if I'm gonna die..." Todd began to answer as he unzipped his shorts.

Jake laid down on his bunk and looked away from Todd. "Don't tell me that you're gonna wear them. That's just creepy dude." Jake said in disgust.

Todd shrugged his shoulders, "I am, if I'm gonna die, I might as well try to knock some things off my bucket list." Todd answered as he pulled his shorts back up.

Jake blinked a few times and face palmed, "You have a weird bucket list dude." Jake said as he walked out the door.

 **-Confessional- Moxy**

 **"I found out what happened. I am not really surprised it was Todd. I have no choice but to vote for him. Sorry!"**

 **-Confessional- Phoebe**

 **"Sure, Todd is a pervert, but Tamera is such a jerk! I don't like her, so I'm voting for her."**

 **-End Confessionals-**

Later that night, Team Amazon had gathered around the campfire, no one was excited for the ceremony though. Chris walked up to the podium and held up a tray of six marshmallows. "You all know the drill, if I call your name, you are spared from tonight's ceremony." Chris said as he grabbed five of the marshmallows.

"Larissa, Phoebe, Helen, Jake, and Moxy, you all are safe." Chris announced as he tossed the five marshmallows to them.

Todd and Tamera glared at each other, with Todd being much more nervous than Tamera. Chris held up the last marshmallow and got ready to toss it. "The final marshmallow of the night goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Tamera."

Chris tossed the final marshmallow to Tamera, who happily caught it and ate it. Todd stood up and sighed, "Just as I thought. You all hate me. Make it quick please." Todd said as everyone began to walk away.

Moxy looked back at Todd for a second, but still walked away. Bendy walked up to Chris with a knife in his hand, "Chris, I have the knife ready for you sir." Bendy said as he held out the knife for Chris.

Chris didn't grab the knife, but instead placed it back in Bendy's hand. "I'll let you do it, just follow the script and you'll be fine." Chris instructed as Bendy clenched the knife.

Bendy walked up to Todd with a wicked smile on his face and drew the knife. Instead of killing Todd right there, he cut Todd between his legs, cutting off his private parts entirely. Todd fell to his knees as tears came out of his eyes, "Mommy!" Todd whimpered as he tried to stop the pain.

Bendy then laughed a little bit, before sticking the knife in Todd's right eye, then slamming his head onto the ground, making the knife come out on the other side of Todd's head, killing him instantly. "A boy who wears panties does not deserve a dignified death sir, I hope that was good enough." Bendy said as he handed the knife to Chris.

Chris patted Bendy on the shoulder. "It was good enough, just dispose of the body and get your rest. Interns hardly get breaks on this island." Chris said as he walked away.

 **Remaining Teams:**

 **Team Chris is Really Really Really Hot: Lucy, Brock, Mario, Blake, Michael, Maria, Derek, Harald**

 **Team Amazon: Larissa, Moxy, Tamera, Helen, Phoebe, Jake**

 **Team Victory: Victoria, Giovanni, Connor, Violet, Aaron, Eliza**

 **Elimination Order: Russel, Acerola, Zylen, Todd**

 **Votes:**

 **Larissa: Todd**

 **Helen: Todd**

 **Phoebe: Tamera**

 **Jake: Tamera**

 **Moxy: Todd**

 **Todd: Tamera**

 **Tamera: Todd**


	6. Random Acts of Silence

_-Intro Plays-_

The camera turns on to outside the Amazon cabin where Jake was playing his guitar early in the morning. He hummed to the tune of the guitar as he strummed it back and forth. He was feeling a bit empty today, but he couldn't figure out why. Nothing had happened to him, everything just felt off. "There's something missing, but what is it?" Jake asked himself as he continued to strum his guitar.

Then he remembered, there wasn't someone constantly praising Moxy and talking about her. Tamera stepped out of the cabin door and kicked Jake in the back, pretending to trip on him. "You shouldn't sit on the stairs like that, someone could get hurt." Tamera warned, before laughing and walking away from Jake.

 **-Confessional- Jake**

 **"I only knew him for a week, but I'm gonna miss Todd. He was weird and he was a pervert, but he was the only other guy on the team. I wonder how Moxy is taking this..."**

 **-End Confessional-**

In the restrooms, Moxy was showering for once without constantly checking to see if Todd was there. Lucy entered the restroom and immediately covered her nose from the stench that was coming from Moxy. "You really smell, have you showered at all?" Lucy asked.

Moxy sniffed her arms and smelled it too, "No, I haven't showered at all ever since I arrived at camp. I was just paranoid that Todd would watch." Moxy answered.

Lucy still her hand on her nose as she used the toilet, "You shouldn't have rejected him like you did. Todd loved you, and he died because he did. I carry the same feelings for Michael, and he is okay with it. You are a terrible person for that." Lucy said coldly.

Moxy wasn't sure how to respond to that. Sure, she voted for Todd, but who else was she supposed to vote for? "He was creepy though, if he wasn't a creep, maybe he and I would be a thing. I won't let you guilt me, since he's already gone, there's nothing we can do to bring him back." Moxy responded as she finished scrubbing herself.

Lucy exited the stall she was in and took her hand off her nose. "I'm not trying to guilt you Moxy, I just think it's wrong what you did. You could have handled it better." Lucy said as she left the restroom.

Moxy just shrugged her shoulders and finished rinsing off, before drying off and getting dressed. "I did nothing wrong, Lucy is just being Lucy." Moxy thought to herself as she walked out the restroom.

 **-Confessional- Harald**

 **"It's amazing how much eavesdropping helps in cases like this. You can learn a lot about people and make plans. Who knows? Maybe there is someone else out there who is making plans like this."**

 **-End Confessional-**

At the Team Victory cabin, the team was in good spirits for once and all the members were in a positive mood. "Hopefully this win won't be a one time thing. Even second is fine, we just don't need any more losses." Aaron said as he and the rest of the team had their breakfast in the mess hall.

The breakfast was slightly expired pancakes, but it was much better than the previous meals. "Yeah, Team Amazon is on equal footing with us, so we have shot at getting past the name of Team Victory! Go team!" Victoria cheered as she took a bite of the pancakes.

Violet looked up from her book and raised her fist into the air, cheering as well. "Wow, even Violet is in a good mood about this." Eliza pointed out, which made things even better.

Of course, nothing that is good lasts long, since Chris entered the mess hall and killed the mood for everyone. "Good morning Team Victory! Ready for another fun challenge?" Chris asked enthusiastically.

Eliza raised her hand, "Chris, we're the only team here, we can't start the challenge yet." Eliza said, looking over at the two empty tables.

Chris nodded his head, "You just love to point out the flaws don't you? Anyways, I'll just stand here and wait for them to show up. I have to wait for the interns as well, so I totally planned this out." Chris said as he crossed his arms and began to wait.

A few members of the team chuckled at Chris, while the others resumed breakfast. There was a knock on the mess hall door, followed by a squeaky nervous voice, "C-Chris? Can we come in now? W-We've been standing here for h-hours..." the voice asked.

Chris sighed in annoyance. "I'm trying to stall time since the other teams aren't here, but fine, you can come in." Chris answered as the door opened and 6 interns walked in.

The first two were Petunia and Bendy, whom Team Victory recognized, but the other four hadn't been seen before. "Who are they?" Aaron asked.

Chris smirked, now knowing that he could stall a bit of time. "These 6 are the only interns we have left, since the rest are dead. It was 7 yesterday, but after Bendy's 187, we now have 6 interns. I figured I should introduce you to them, since you'll be seeing them a lot. They all auditioned for the show, but they just didn't make the cut." Chris explained in response to Aaron's question.

The first intern stepped forward and waved. She was wearing a gray and black striped shirt, along with a red plaid skirt over a pair of jeans, as well as black sneakers. "This is Ash, she is mainly in charge of preparing the challenges, so you'll most likely be seeing her the least. But who cares really? She's just an intern, she could die and no one would notice." Chris introduced Ash, who rolled her eyes.

"Shut up Chris! We still have feelings too. You can't just use us like disposable tissues." Ash complained as she crossed her arms and took a step back.

Bendy laughed in response, "You're too funny. You only say that because your boyfriend cheated on you." Bendy commented, in which he received an elbow to the arm from Ash.

The next intern stepped up and bowed, he wasn't saying a word, but he seemed more cheerful compared to Ash. He had on a black and white striped shirt, along with brown shorts and brown shoes. Team Amazon walked into the mess hall at this time, which made the intern bow again. "Campers, this is Kenny. He's a mime, so he can't really talk at all. He's the main stunt tester, and he's the only one remaining who still tests the stunts." Chris introduced, as Kenny sat back down on an invisible chair and ate some invisible chips.

The next intern stepped up hesitantly and was even more shaky than Acerola. She had on a red hoodie, pink shorts, and white sandals. "H-Hi. I'm-" the intern was about to introduce herself, but Chris cut her off.

"Flaky, this is Flaky. She's not that useful, she just helps out Chef with the cooking, like today for example." Chris introduced Flaky, which made her a little upset.

"My n-name isn't F-Flaky. But it's f-fine if you c-call me that, if you w-want to." Flaky stuttered, before stepping back quickly and blushing.

Petunia leaned over to Flaky and winked, "You did great up there Flaky, you didn't wet yourself this time either. Good job." Petunia congratulated, which made Flaky feel a little bit better.

The last intern stepped forward and waved, just as Team Chris arrived and sat down. He was a bit more show-offish compared to everyone else. He had on a yellow t-shirt with a generic game control on it, jeans, blue sneakers, and a sideways baseball cap. "Howdy campers, my name is Larry! There's a snake in my waterhole!" Larry said, before bursting into laughter.

No one else laughed, which disappointed Larry. "Sheesh, tough crowd, you all act like someone died." Larry sighed and took a step back.

Now that all the teams arrived and Chris had stalled enough time, he could finally explain the challenge. "As planned, since I am an expert at planning these challenges, not being too early ever, I can explain today's challenge." Chris said as he got out his clipboard.

Ash immediately left to go set up the challenge as Chris explained how it would work. "Today's challenge is the perfect summer camp tradition, a fun camp out in the woods! We haven't decided on a name yet, so I'll leave that up to the interns for the names from now on." Chris announced, which got mixed responses from the teams. Some liked the challenge, some hated it.

Regardless, Chris tossed the teams a map, and a compass. "You each head to your own campsites and camp there for the night. Once you wake up the next morning, you all race back here. Last team to arrive loses, and if you don't make it to your campsite, your team immediately loses." Chris explained as the teams got up from the tables and began to make their way to the mess hall door.

Just as they were about to leave, Chris decided to mess with everyone and give them a good scare. "Oh yeah, and watch out for bears, I heard that we hadn't gotten all of them off of the island yet." Chris warned, which suddenly shifted the tone of the challenge.

 **-Confessional- Violet**

 **"Perfect, the idea of bears being the woods is great as a distraction. I can't have Giovanni on our team much longer. He remains as the only threat to me. I must give thanks to Bendy for the plan."**

 **-End Confessional-**

Team Victory's map was telling them to head to an icy area, which they were heading to. There was already snow along the trail to their campsite, and the temperature was quickly dropping. "Why did we get the cold campsite? It's so cold." Eliza asked as she began to shiver.

Victoria moved closer to Eliza and tried to make her warmer. "You're okay Eliza, it could be worse. If we stay close together, we can get warmer." Victoria said as they walked.

Violet was trying to use the compass and find the campsite, which was going well so far. The team was heading in the right direction, but it just kept getting colder and colder as they went on. "H-How much colder is it going to get? I can't feel my toes anymore." Connor asked, shivering more and more as they walked.

Aaron walked up to Violet and looked down at the map, "You sure we are heading the right way?" Aaron asked as he tried to see if they were actually going the right way.

Violet nodded her head, "I am certain that this is the correct path, as long as the compass shows the we are heading the right way, then we will get there." Violet answered as she tried to move away from Aaron.

Connor was still shivering, trying to think of anything positive about being in the cold. "At least there aren't any b-bears." Connor said as he began to move closer to Victoria and Eliza so he could get warmer.

 **-Confessional- Victoria**

 **"Eliza and Connor shouldn't be on this kind of show. I feel bad for them. The sad truth is, unless we can find both immunity idols, they won't make it out of here alive. I still want to keep them alive as long as I can, since that's what a good mom would do."**

 **-End Confessional-**

Team Amazon was having a just as hard of a time getting to their camp as Team Victory was. Instead of it being super cold where the campsite was supposed to be located, it was super hot along the path, with trees on fire and bushes on fire around them. "This is really dangerous you know, someone could catch on fire." Larissa pointed out the obvious as the team walked.

"We know that, it's fire, fire hurts." Tamera responded in annoyance. To Tamera, Larissa is both fun to be around and annoying to be around at times.

Moxy was more ahead of the group simply playing on her Gameguy while Helen and Jake were trying to figure out the map and get to the campsite. "If we just keep following this dirt path, we should make it to the campsite." Helen said as she looked down at the map, then in front of her back and forth.

Jake wiped a bit of sweat off his head from the heat and nodded his head, "Yeah, the path seems to lead right to it." Jake replied tiredly as every step he took became slower and slower.

Phoebe was still full of energy as usual and was trying to enjoy the sights, which was difficult since everything around her was mostly on fire. "We're almost there! Cheer up everyone!" Phoebe shouted, trying to make her teammates feel a little bit better.

Moxy looked back and gave Phoebe a thumbs up. She looked back forward, and saw a tent in the distance. "Hey! I see the campsite! We made it!" Moxy exclaimed as she pointed ahead.

The rest of the team cheered as they all saw the tent in the distance. The team began to pick up the pace so they could reach the tent quicker. "I just wanna take a nap once we get in there, I'm so tired." Tamera moaned as she wiped some sweat off her forehead.

Once at the campsite, less trees were on fire and there was a small pond near the tent. "Wow, Chris was actually generous for once with where he put the campsite." Larissa said as she took off her shoes and dipped her feet into the pond.

Jake looked down at the map briefly and realized that this wasn't their campsite. "Girls, I hate to spoil the fun, but this isn't our camp. We still have a ways to go." Jake said as he pointed ahead.

Larissa sighed and got her shoes back on, "I guess not, Chris wouldn't be generous like this." Larissa sighed as she got up and the team began to leave.

"Wait! This is your campsite!" Ash shouted as she ran out from some of the bushes that weren't on fire.

The team stopped and waited as she ran up to them. "I put your team campsite here, Chris wanted it near a lava lake, but I put it here instead. Just say something about the lava if anyone asks." Ash explained as she caught her breath.

Phoebe gave Ash a high five and ran back to the tent. "Thanks Ash, real lifesaver there, literally." Helen thanked as she and everyone else walked back to the tent.

Ash nodded her head and ran off again. "I wonder what's more dangerous, being one of us, or being one of Chris's interns." Tamera joked as she and Larissa went back to dipping their feet in the pond.

 **-Confessional- Ash**

 **"Not sure if interns get confessionals, but whatevs. Putting a campsite near lava is just... wrong. Not cool Chris."**

 **-End Confessional-**

With Team Chris is Really Really Really Hot, the path was riddled with toxic waste, which hadn't affected anyone yet. "What would Chris do if one of us got affected by this stuff?" Blake asked as she almost stepped in one of the many waste puddles.

Mario shrugged his shoulders, "I dunno, he'd probably just kill us." Mario answered as he hopped over one of the puddles.

Lucy was still hugging Michael, who had given up trying to get her off of him. "If one of you gets affected by that waste, just let me know and I can try to to reverse the effects." Michael said.

The campsite was supposed to be in a non intoxicated area, in order to avoid lawsuits. The map was sending the team through many twists and turns along the route, which was starting to get annoying, since the map only seemed to lead them through the areas with the most toxic puddles. They were easy to avoid, there was just so many of them. "Gee, you would think Chris wants us to all be mutated after sending us down this path." Derek commented as he stepped over another puddle.

Harald was too busy reading the map and guiding everyone through the path to talk to anyone, so he didn't respond to what Derek had said. "Yeah, Chris is pretty sick, but I think we all know that at this point." Maria stated in agreement.

After another half hour of walking past the puddles, Harald put the map in his pocket and looked forward, in which he could see the campsite coming into view. "I believe we have finally made it, the campsite is right over there." Harald announced as he pointed ahead.

Lucy finally let go of Michael and ran ahead, grabbing Michael by the hand and pulling him along with her. "I can't wait to have a little camp out! Just the two of us!" Lucy exclaimed as she continued to pull Michael.

Mario sighed and walked after them, "She does realize that the rest of us are camping out here too, right? This is gonna be a long night." Mario sighed and kept walking.

 **-Confessional- Mario**

 **"Look, I'm not trying to break them up or anything like that, I just am getting a little annoyed by Lucy's obsession over Michael. If she keeps this up, she'll end up like Todd, dead. Plus, Todd got his thing cut off, so Lucy might end up getting her boobs cut off. I do NOT want to see that. Lucy seems nice, so I'll put up with it for now."**

 **-End Confessional-**

Much later in the night, the three teams had settled in their camps and were now getting ready to sleep. Team Victory was the first to do so, since they all just wanted to get their rest and sleep through the cold. "I've got to take a leak, be right back." Giovanni said as he crawled out of the tent and ran off.

A half hour later, Giovanni still hadn't come back. "How long is Giovanni gonna be gone?" Eliza asked, noticing that Giovanni had been gone for quite some time now.

No one else had realized that Giovanni had been gone as well. A scream was heard in the distance, making everyone get out of the tent. "Everyone calm down, we need to get our rest. We can't lose this challenge. The scream was most likely from one of the other teams." Violet tried to get everyone to go back into the tent, but no one listened and went off trying to find the source of the scream.

Violet got back in the tent and went back to sleep, while everyone else tried looking for where the scream was. "Hopefully it was one of Team Chris's members, if it was one of ours, that would be awful." Victoria said as she shivered in the cold.

Eliza nodded her head in agreement, "It had to be one of theirs, let's just go back. I'm getting really cold..." Eliza whispered, shivering even more than Victoria.

Everyone gave up looking after five minutes because of the cold and ended up getting back in the tent. "Good night everyone." Victoria mumbled tiredly as she fell asleep.

 **-Confessional- Eliza**

 **"Something is going on, but I don't wanna accuse anyone of anything."**

 **-End Confessional-**

With Team Amazon, Jake was playing his guitar, while Tamera and Helen were still awake and sitting in the nice cool pond in their underwear, due to the heat being at around 120 degrees.. "It's so hot out here, but not as hot as you Jake." Helen said, making Jake blush a bit.

Tamera rolled her eyes and began to ignore Helen, who had now gotten out of the water and was getting up close to Jake, pressing up against him. "You play guitar so well, I love a guy who can play guitar, even if it is a bit cliche." Helen complimented, which was beginning to make Jake uncomfortable.

Jake backed away from Helen and put his shirt back on. "Helen, stop trying to flirt with Jake. He's not Todd." Tamera demanded, which didn't work at all.

"You're just jealous that I have bigger boobs than you. Besides, Jake is actually good with guitar." Helen replied, and continued to try and press up against Jake, who was getting even more uncomfortable.

Tamera smirked, "You may be bigger than me, but Moxy has bigger boobs than you!" Tamera shot back, which immediately got Helen to stop and face Tamera.

Helen didn't say anything, but instead tackled Tamera into the pond as they began to fight. "Umm... I'm just gonna go in the tent and sleep..." Jake said as he scooted off the rock he was sitting on and went into the tent, leaving Tamera and Helen to have their little skirmish.

Sometime later, the two stopped fighting and got in the tent without a word, both were too tired to insult each other.

 **-Confessional- Moxy**

 **"I kinda sorta heard most of what the two were fighting over. I never really paid attention to that sort of thing, but Tamera was right. I don't see how it's an insult though."**

 **-End Confessional-**

At the Team Chris is Really Really Really Hot's campsite, _(Yes, I'm going to keep calling them that)_ , most of the campers had already fallen asleep, with only Michael and Lucy still awake. Michael was practicing his magic, while Lucy was attentively watching him do so. "Can you make magic that looks like fireworks?" Lucy asked as she watched.

Michael nodded his head and waved his hand, making a bit of green light appear in the air. The light then exploded quietly, appearing as though the light was fireworks. Lucy clapped quietly. "That was beautiful Michael. I loved it." Lucy complimented as she hugged Michael.

Michael patted her on the head gently and smiled, "Thanks, it ain't that hard to do it once you practice enough." Michael thanked as he began to head back to the tent.

The two laid down, with Lucy snuggling up against Michael. "Good night Mikey." Lucy murmured as she fell asleep.

Michael closed his eyes as well, "This one has potential..." Michael thought to himself as he fell asleep as well.

 **-Confessional- Lucy**

 **"I love Michael so much! Even without the magic, he's a great guy. I hope we both live and get married someday, maybe he could even teach me some magic!"**

 **-End Confessional-**

The next morning, Connor was the first to wake up at the Team Victory. "H-Hey, Giovanni still isn't back. Did anyone see him?" Connor asked as he sat up.

Aaron got up and rubbed his eyes. "Oh my god Aaron! W-Why is there blood all over you!?" Connor shouted as he jumped to the side of the tent, seeing that Aaron was covered in blood, especially on his shirt and jeans.

There was another scream that was heard in the distance, much closer to the tent, in a more squeaky voice. "Something happened with Flaky, maybe we should go check on her." Victoria said as she got up and began to get out of the tent.

Violet and Eliza were still asleep in the tent while Victoria, Connor, and Aaron headed over to where Flaky had screamed. "What happened over-" Victoria was about to ask, but stopped once she saw what had happened.

Giovanni was lying on the ground, motionless and very dead. His leg appeared to have been caught in a bear trap, along with several knife wounds all over him, particularly in the face. "I-I don't know what h-happened. I j-just found him like t-this!" Flaky explained nervously as she ran off to go tell Chris.

Connor and Victoria immediately looked over at Aaron, who had blood all over him. "You! Why did you kill him!? Are you that desperate to live!?" Victoria scolded Aaron, who couldn't come up with anything to say.

"I didn't... Umm, he was... I just didn't kill..." Aaron began to stammer, but he was cut off by Victoria.

"I don't even want to hear why. That is messed up Aaron. You are so lucky that someone died, keeping anyone from going home, I can't believe you killed Giovanni!" Victoria continued to scold as she and Connor walked away, leaving Aaron still shocked.

Victoria explained what had happened with Giovanni to Eliza and Violet, who were both angry at Aaron after that. "Let's just go, I don't even care about winning anymore." Violet said as the team began to leave the tent.

 **-Confessional- Eliza**

 **"Why would Aaron kill Giovanni? Did he know something that we didn't? There's no way Aaron would tell us though."**

 **-End Confessional-**

Back at the mess hall, Flaky was explaining what had happened to Giovanni with Chris. "I see... thank you Flaky. I'll look into this more and review the footage. The cameras must have caught something." Chris responded.

Loud footsteps could be heard, and shortly after that, all of Team Chris is Really Really Really Hot came out of the woods running, "Did we win?" Mario asked as he caught his breath.

Chris nodded his head and checked the team off on his clipboard. "Yep, you guys are the first team to arrive!" Chris answered, which made the whole team cheer.

"We won! No one is gonna die!" Maria cheered.

Just after that, Team Amazon walked out of the woods, all of them wiping sweat from their heads. "Team Amazon, you get second! Which means Team Victory loses yet again!" Chris announced, which cheered up Team Amazon from the heat.

It took about another half hour before Team Victory arrived, all of them unhappy. "Well well, Team Victory! Can't say I'm surprised to see you get last! Meet me at the campfire ceremony tonight for a special ceremony, regarding a certain camper that was murdered." Chris said as he walked away.

The other teams left as well, leaving Team Victory with each other. "Once again, you are so lucky Aaron." Victoria repeated herself as she walked away.

 **-Confessional- Connor**

 **"Aaron, you committed murder, I don't want to be killed. Sorry."**

 **-Confessional- Violet**

 **"Poor choices were made Aaron, such poor choices."**

 **-Confessional- Aaron**

 **"I did not kill Giovanni, I swear. I'm gonna end up dying in the next ceremony anyway."**

 **-End Confessionals-**

Later that night, the five members of Team Victory had gathered around the campfire, all were angry at Aaron. Chris walked up to the podium with a tray of five marshmallows with a seemingly upset expression on his face. "Campers, murder was taken place today, and I am NOT happy about it. But if you get your name called, I'll toss you your marshmallow." Chris explained as he grabbed four of them and got ready to toss them.

"Connor, Eliza, Victoria, and Violet, you all are safe, obviously." Chris said as he tossed them their marshmallows.

Aaron was a bit confused why he hadn't gotten his marshmallow, "Hey, there was five marshmallows on the tray. Can I have mine?" Aaron asked as he pointed to the last one.

Chris took out a lighter and set it on fire, before throwing it into the campfire. "It was gonna be for Giovanni, but you killed him, so there it goes. You are so eliminated, even more than Scarlett! Freaking murder man!" Chris yelled as Chef brought up a cross and placed it on the ground.

Chef grabbed Aaron, who was now struggling to get out of Chef's grasp, and tied him down to the cross. "Since you killed Giovanni, you'll die his death, on the cross." Chris said as he got out his lighter again and turned it on.

Chris set the wooden cross on fire and let it burn, engulfing Aaron in the flame. "You guys can go now." Chris said as the rest of the team got up and began to walk away.

Aaron screamed in pain, crying as he burned. Before the team had completely left, Chris gave them one last bit message. "By the way, Aaron didn't kill Giovanni." Chris stated, which made every member of the team's jaw drop.

In just a few minutes, Aaron and the cross were reduced to piles of ash on the ground, which Chef scooped up and tossed into the ocean. "So, two deaths in one day. Man, Team Victory just can't get a break can they? Anyway, who is going to die next? Find out right here on Total, Drama, Death Camp!"

 **Remaining Teams:**

 **Team Chris is Really Really Really Hot: Lucy, Brock, Mario, Blake, Michael, Maria, Derek, Harald**

 **Team Amazon: Larissa, Moxy, Tamera, Helen, Phoebe, Jake**

 **Team Victory: Victoria, Connor, Violet, Eliza**

 **Elimination Order: Russel, Acerola, Zylen, Todd, Giovanni, Aaron**

 **Interns Alive: Petunia, Bendy, Larry, Ash, Kenny, Flaky**

 **Votes:**

 **Victoria: Aaron**

 **Eliza: Aaron**

 **Connor: Aaron**

 **Aaron: Violet**

 **Violet: Aaron**


	7. Will the Real Martian Please Stand Up?

_-Intro Plays-_

The camera turns on to the Team Victory cabin, where Connor was sitting outside on the stairs, reading some poetry. "Hey Connor, you okay?" Violet asked as she exited the cabin.

Connor jumped a little bit at the sound of Violet's voice, but he still nodded his head. "Y-Yeah, I'm still a bit shaken up from last night. There are only four of us left. We're all gonna die!" Connor answered as he began to shudder.

Violet ruffled Connor's hair a little bit and sat down next to him. "You'll be fine Connor. You're a good person, no one would vote you off. It's just Victoria and Eliza we need to worry about. They're teamed up, so if I go, then you will be right after me. We need to stick together. I don't want to see you die." Violet said as she looked down at Connor's book.

Connor nodded his head, "Okay. Just... don't do the French stuff anymore, it's scaring me a little." Connor replied as he stood up and began to walk away.

Violet smiled a bit on the inside as she went back into the cabin and got her Rubik's Cube. "Maybe the French is a bit bad, I should stop if Connor caught on." Violet thought to herself as she sat down on her bunk and began to shuffle the cube.

In the Amazon cabin, there was a bit of tension with the team as all five girls except Phoebe were mad at at least one other camper. Helen was mad at Moxy and Tamera, Tamera was mad at Helen, Larissa was mad at Helen, and Moxy was mad at Tamera. "C'mon! Why are you all so grim?" Phoebe asked as she began to get a little upset that everyone was mad at each other.

Moxy hopped off her bunk and began to walk out the cabin. "Tamera is just being a jerk, I'll go with you." Moxy replied as she opened the door and left.

The other three didn't seem as willing to drop the tension, so Phoebe just left the cabin with Moxy and didn't bother with them. "Geez, they're so stiff. One thing happens and they all become so grumpy!" Phoebe complained as she and Moxy headed towards the mess hall.

Moxy nodded her head, "Yeah, it bothers me too, they're so mean!" Moxy said in agreement as she got out her Gameguy and started playing on it.

 **-Confessional- Jake**

 **"The girls are really getting heated with each other right now. I'm just staying out of it for my own sake. Tamera and Helen have actually been hitting each other, so I guess you can say things are getting pretty serious."**

 **-End Confessional-**

In the Team Chris cabin, Michael, Maria, and Derek were playing a game of cards while Kenny performed a few acts for everyone else. "You two are a bunch of cheaters." Maria remarked as Derek got another royal flush.

Derek snickered and grabbed a few more cards, "What can I say? It's just the luck of the cards." Derek said as he looked through his hand.

Michael laughed a what Derek had said, since he somehow had a five of a kind. "Funny you say that Maria, 'cuz you could be cheating too. It's hard to tell honestly." Michael commented as he placed down the five of a kind.

Maria sighed and began to walk away from the table, finally giving up that the two would play fairly. Kenny was still performing and was now doing a classic invisible staircase trick behind the bunk beds while Lucy and Mario watched intently, trying to figure out how he was doing it. "How does he do it? He just goes down as if there were stairs!" Mario asked out of amazement.

Kenny was about to answer the question, but a device on his wrist started beeping. He waved bye and ran out of the cabin, leaving the two confused at what he had to do. "Chris probably just needs him to go kill himself trying a stunt." Blake said as she got off of her bunk.

A few minutes passed and a loud siren went off, before Chris began to speak on the loudspeaker. "GOOD morning campers! Are you ready for today's super duper fun challenge!? Come to the mess hall for more details." Chris announced, before the loudspeaker cut out with a loud beeping noise.

 **-Confessional- Chris**

 **"The contestants do not know it yet, but once they all enter the mess hall, they won't be able to leave until someone dies. Why? The goal is to take out a Team Chris member, and since most of the people on that team are unlikable, one of them will most likely die. I'll start the fire, then let everything take over from there. This will be an ultimate test of friendship and how much they actually care about each other. Plus, I get paid by some people who wanted Violet, Harald, and Kenny held under mental observation."**

 **-End Confessional-**

At the mess hall, Flaky was serving breakfast instead of Chef, but the hat she was wearing was a bit big on her. The breakfast was hash browns and eggs, which the campers actually enjoyed. Bendy entered the mess hall and left a radio sitting on the counter, before leaving quickly. "What's the radio for?" Eliza asked as it just sat there.

The lights in the mess hall flickered on and off briefly, then the radio turned on. "We will be putting the challenge on hold at the moment. There was a report of an alien sighting on the island with the ability to look like a person, so we have to quarantine everyone in the mess hall until we find out who it is. We'll release once we get this resolved." Chris explained, before the radio cut out. Only static came from the radio after that, in which Tamera promptly turned off the radio.

Larissa rolled her eyes and sat down next to Tamera. "This is obviously a trick from Chris, he's just trying to scare us." Larissa said, then the lights just happened to cut out.

A glow could be seen in the dark, then the lights came back on. "Guys, I think Chris m-might be right. There could be an alien." Connor said as he noticed the glow.

A lot of the others had noticed the glow too, which began to raise suspicion. "The glow was just a visual effect. Can't you all see what Chris is doing here?" Violet asked, simply in awe that people were buying the glow.

Tamera nodded her head, "That's what I've tried to tell them. Some people just don't have common sense." Tamera agreed, a bit annoyed that others were still believing what Chris had said.

Kenny was holding his arm in pain and crying invisible tears while everyone started arguing. Jake walked up to Kenny and looked at his arm to see what was wrong. There was a large bite mark on his arm that was bleeding. "Dude, what bit you?" Jake asked.

Kenny shrugged his shoulders and imitated a knife going into his arm. Jake had no clue what Kenny meant by that, so he just walked away slowly and headed back to the table. His guitar was still in his cabin, so Jake had nothing to do at all while he waited for the arguing to dissolve.

 **-Confessional- Jake**

 **"Chris is really twisted, turning everyone against each other. If he was going to pull something like this, he could at least have done it a little later when we actually knew each other well."**

 **-End Confessional-**

The main arguing was from Tamera, Derek, and Blake, who all had different ideas on what was going on. Tamera was shooting down any sort of idea that there was aliens, Derek was saying that there was aliens, and Blake thought that aliens were just part of the challenge. "Aliens don't exist! Even if they did, this place would be the last place they'd visit!" Tamera yelled, still fed up with the ideas about aliens.

Moxy was playing on her Gameguy while Phoebe watched, just waiting for the yelling to stop. "Do you think this is just a challenge?" Phoebe asked.

Moxy thought about the question for a second before answering, "I don't believe in aliens, so this is probably a setup by Chris to scare us or it's the actual challenge." Moxy answered.

Just as Moxy said that, the yelling stopped and everyone seemed to calm down. "So we know this is a challenge, what do we do then? None of us are aliens." Derek said as he sat down.

Blake walked up to Violet and patted her on the shoulder. "Chris will tell us later, or maybe my sidekick here can help us out, she knows practically everything!" Blake teased, in which she received a hard elbow the chest from Violet.

Violet didn't say anything, but instead continued reading her book. "So Violet has no idea what to do, should we just wait until Chris lets us out?" Derek suggested.

Waiting seemed like a good option to everyone, just how long would it take for Chris to let them out? "Well, what do we do until then? We can't just sit here." Jake asked as he twirled a spoon on the table.

Helen scooted up next to Jake and pressed her breasts up against him. "We can all talk and get to know each other a little better, if you know what I mean." Helen said in a suggestive voice, making Jake rather uncomfortable.

Ash walked up to Helen and pushed her away from Jake. "Lay off, it's not cool to do that." Ash told her as she began to walk away.

Helen wasn't going to take that sitting down and decided to have a little fun with Ash. "Why is it not cool? Or are you just jealous?" Helen asked, which made Ash stop and face Helen.

"Jealous? Jealous of what?" Ash was a little confused by what Helen was trying to imply.

Helen shook her body back and forth, which made her breasts shake, and Ash immediately got the message. "I'm not jealous! There's this little thing called personal space, and Jake has a right to it. So bug off and leave him alone." Ash responded, trying not to get angry.

Helen wasn't going to let it end there though, and kept pushing Ash. "Really, personal space. I think you like him and you just want me to keep my hands off of him." Helen taunted, making Ash blush slightly.

"Where did you get that idea?! I'm just saying that it isn't cool to get in someone's personal space like that! I'm done with this." Ash said as she continued to walk away.

Helen still wouldn't let her go and pulled out her last card on Ash, "What's the matter McFly? Chicken?" Helen quoted, which made Ash stop again.

Mario knew where this was going and moved back a bench. "Cat fight! Cat fight!" Mario shouted as Helen stood up.

Helen and Ash glared at each other, then both began to slap each other. Mario watched enthusiastically at the fight while a few others watched intently as well. "Show her who's boss Ash!" Larissa cheered, along with Tamera who both supported Ash. Or more simply, they wanted to watch Helen get beaten up.

The slaps started becoming punches, as well as kicks being thrown in as well. Helen pulled Ash down to the ground and got her into a headlock while Ash tried to get herself out of it. "You two can stop. We don't really need to see you fight. Can't you both just get along?" Victoria tried to make the two girls stop fighting, but to no avail.

Ash managed to roll Helen over and get out of the headlock, in which she proceeded to grab Helen's arm and twist it behind her back. She continued to twist it until Helen gave in, "S-Stop! You win, I'll leave Jake alone." Helen surrendered, which made Ash let go and stand up, as Helen did the same.

Tamera slowly clapped as Ash walked away into the kitchen and Helen sat back down on the bench sheepishly. "Wow Helen, a full 5 minutes you lasted with Ash." Tamera complimented sarcastically.

There was a bit of an awkward silence for a few minutes, since no one really knew what to say about the fight that had just happened in front of them. After a while, Eliza broke the silence and finally spoke up, "Hey, maybe we can tell some stories to pass the time." Eliza suggested, finally giving everyone something to do.

Violet raised her hand first, "I got a short poem I want to recite, I think it fits in with what we're dealing with." Violet said as she closed her book and stared forward.

"When singing songs of bloodiness and scariness, I feel obligated at this moment to remind you of the most feared of all, the hairy, scaly skakigrall, 5 feet wide and 18 feet tall..." Violet began to recite, then her eyes suddenly widened, "...who's standing right behind you." the lights went out again.

 **-Confessional- Violet**

 **"Man, I'm good at this scaring thing. I took a few classes on it through psychology in high school and used the element of surprise in this case. I timed when the first time the lights went out and when it would happen again. Looking back, it was a bad idea, but it was still worth it."**

 **-End Confessional-**

An animal-like roar was made on the other side of the mess hall, sending everyone into a panic. The lights came back on, revealing Larry making the sounds in order to scare everyone. "Haha! You should have seen the looks on your faces! Pure terror I swear!" Larry laughed as he walked over to the counter.

Connor had wet his pants and was trying to hide it, "Shel Silverstein poems are r-really good at scaring people. Nice one Violet." Connor said as he crossed his legs and put his hands on his lap.

Harald nodded his head, "Yes, good on you Violet. Even I felt scared for a second, especially with the lights. Anyone else want to share?" Harald asked.

Mario raised his hand. "Yeah! It's not really my story, but it's one of my favorites. It's from the Twilight Zone, you guys watched that show right?" Mario said as he tried to remember the episode.

Most of the campers nodded their heads. "Good, so I'll begin. It was the middle of the night, just like tonight, and a bus made a stop at a diner since there was a road block in the way..." Mario began to tell his story while everyone listened intently.

After a half hour, everyone was shaken up a bit at this point. "...and then the business guy walked into the diner by himself. The person at the counter was a bit confused, but still served him a cup of coffee. 'What happened to the others?' the guy asked. The business guy told the server all about how the bus went over that bridge and into the lake. Everyone died except him." Mario continued.

He paused for a moment, which no one was happy about. "Well? What happened after that?" Tamera asked urgently, really wanting to know what happened.

Mario realized what was going to happen if he continued and looked over at Flaky. He mouthed the words, "I'm sorry", and continued the story.

"The business guy was moving his coffee and reading the newspaper, but with THREE hands! The server was even more confused and a bit alarmed by this. 'Sir, why do you have three arms?' he asked. The business guy laughed and explained that he had come from Mars and was starting a colony in the area. The server put everything together and decided to share his own secret with the business guy. He pulled off his chef hat and revealed a third, hidden eye. 'You see, we folks on Venus liked this area too. We intercepted your colony in fact, so more of my people will be coming here. If you're still alive, you'll see how much we differ.' the server laughed. That's how the episode ends." Mario finished.

If that didn't fire any shots at Flaky, nothing would. Flaky looked at the crowd of campers nervously, all of which had wide, huge devilish grins on their faces. Flaky had been drinking expired milk earlier, so she knew she was just hallucinating. But what she didn't know was that some of the smiles weren't in her imagination. The lights went out.

 **-Confessional- Chris**

 **"After looking over the footage with the night vision camera, Team Victory lost. They'll be at the campfire tomorrow night."**

 **-End Confessional-**

The next night, Team Victory had gathered around the campfire, all four of them nervous since anyone could die tonight. Chris walked up to his podium with a tray of three marshmallows. "Why am I not surprised to see you here? The goal of the challenge was not to kill anyone, and one of you did! You'll all be dead before the merge if these performances keep up. Anyways, Victoria and Connor are safe with no votes." Chris said as he tossed two marshmallows to them.

Violet and Eliza looked at each other nervously, then at the final marshmallow. Violet was for once nervous that her calculations may have been incorrect, and Eliza was nervous from the very beginning. "I can't give either of you two the marshmallow, since each of you received two votes! We'll have to settle this with a tiebreaker!" Chris announced as he got out a gun.

Chris put one bullet in the gun, then spun the cylinder. "It will be a quick game of Russian Roulette that decides who gets to live. Violet will start off first." Chris explained as he handed the gun to Violet.

Violet put the gun to her head and pulled the trigger. Nothing happened and Violet took the gun away from her head. She then spun the cylinder to Eliza. "Good luck." Violet said.

Eliza put the gun to her head and closed her eyes, "If I die, I'll miss all of you. Thank you Victoria for being there for me, even if it was for a short time. Connor, I forgive you for voting for me, I would have done the same. Violet, I understand your pain, keep up your studies." Eliza said as she pulled the trigger. Nothing happened.

Eliza sighed with relief and passed the gun to Violet after spinning the cylinder. Violet put the gun to her head, "If I die, tell my mom to die in a fire." Violet said as she pressed down on the trigger...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...nothing happened. Violet spun the cylinder and handed the gun back to Eliza. Violet was super scared, but she was trying her best to hide it, and Eliza was already on the verge of tears.

Eliza put the gun to her head and closed her eyes as he finger twitched over the trigger...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Eliza was no more. Her face of nervousness was locked onto her face with two bullet holes through her head. Connor covered his eyes, while Victoria began to cry. Chef walked up and picked up Eliza's body. "What should we do with this one Chris?" Chef asked.

Chris shrugged his shoulders, "Dump it in the lake for all I care. It's your problem, not mine. Good night!" Chris said as he walked away.

The silence at the campfire was not awkward, but painful. All three members stayed silent for Eliza's sake, even Violet felt bad for her. They couldn't take another loss, it would be too painful to go through another ceremony like this.

 **Remaining Teams:**

 **Team Chris is Really Really Really Hot: Lucy, Brock, Mario, Blake, Michael, Maria, Derek, Harald**

 **Team Amazon: Larissa, Moxy, Tamera, Helen, Phoebe, Jake**

 **Team Victory: Victoria, Connor, Violet**

 **Death Order: Russel, Acerola, Zylen, Todd, Giovanni, Aaron, Flaky, Eliza**

 **Interns Alive: Petunia, Bendy, Larry, Ash, Kenny**

 **Votes:**

 **Victoria: Violet**

 **Connor: Eliza**

 **Violet: Eliza**

 **Eliza: Violet**


	8. What Fear Holds

_-Intro Plays-_

It was a rainy day and no one was happy about it. Team Victory was still mourning over the loss of Eliza and the tension between Team Amazon was still growing. Team Chris is Really Really Really Hot was doing what they normally did and just playing cards. Kenny wasn't performing for them, since he was still a bit torn over Flaky, so Lucy was just reading through Michael's books.

"Hey guys..." Lucy began to ask, "Why don't we all get to know each other, with the rain and all. Umm, what are you afraid of?" Lucy asked as she put down one of Michael's books.

Derek spoke up first, "Clowns and hobos, they both give me the creeps." Derek answered, which no one really laughed at. Derek still felt a little bit ashamed by it and tried to act tough.

Blake put her hand on Derek's shoulder and laughed a little bit, "Dude, it's cool. I'm terrified of gunshots. They kinda led to my dad's arrest, which is why I'm here." Blake said, also trying to act tough, but failing at it obviously.

Lucy giggled for a few seconds before throwing in her own fear. "I get terrified of being trapped in boxes, really small spaces like that." Lucy commented, now looking towards everyone else.

Mario put his cards down and decided to play along with the game of icebreakers Lucy was trying to start, "Honestly, the only thing that gets me worried is needles. Don't like them one bit." Mario responded.

Harald didn't want to reveal anything about himself, so he acted like he hadn't heard the question and drew another card, "Got any sevens?" Harald asked, turning his attention back to Mario.

Mario nodded his head, "You're good at this game, or you're just really lucky." Mario mumbled the last bit as he passed his seven to Harald.

It was hard for Maria to say anything about her fear, but she eventually spoke up, "I'm scared of b-bugs, they are super creepy and gross." Maria said, in which half of the members laughed.

Even Brock was laughing a little bit, "Man, and I thought being scared of roller coasters was weak. No offense." Brock commented as Maria began to leave the cabin.

Michael finally threw in his fear after Maria left, "The only thing that makes me scared is losing folks close to me." Michael said as he patted Lucy on the head.

 **-Confessional- Lucy**

 **"Yes! I'm close to Michael now! This is great, another step towards a perfect friendship!"**

 **-End Confessional-**

In the Team Amazon cabin, everyone from Team Victory had come over and they were having a little chit chat. Maria poked her head in the door and told them what had been going on in her cabin. "Hey, are you guys talking about your fears too? That's what we were doing." Maria stated, before leaving and heading to the mess hall.

Larissa closed the door and sat back down on her bunk, "So we're talking about fears? That's interesting. I'm scared of dogs, they can attack you at any second." Larissa said to get her part over with.

Tamera scoffed at Larissa before throwing in her fear, "If you want to talk about things that attack, snakes are WAY worse. They can kill you with one bite!" Tamera replied.

Victoria wasn't really afraid of animals, but she did have other fears. "I'm not afraid of animals, clowns are creepier and more dangerous than animals." Victoria added.

Connor shuddered at the though of those fears, "I'm scared of my dad... I keep thinking he'll come back and beat me up. Actually, just getting beaten up in general scares me." Connor said nervously.

Phoebe elbowed Connor playfully and laughed, "You shouldn't be scared of your dad! The only thing someone should be scared of is jellyfish. They sting super painful and are more deadly than sharks!" Phoebe exclaimed, hoping to make Connor feel a little better.

Helen was crossed her arms and blew her hair up a little, "Jellyfish are just fish. I agree with Tamera on this one, snakes are the worst." Helen said as she did her makeup.

Jake was beginning to play his guitar and listening to everyone's fears. "Hey, people can be scared of what they want to be, Helen. I'm scared of mimes, they freak me out." Jake responded, which did get Helen to shut up.

Violet gave a slow clap, "You shouldn't be afraid of specific species, professions, or simple objects. Connor is correct in this case, people should be what we fear. I'm only put on edge when I see this one person named Max. He ruined my mother's career, and I do not want the same." Violet explained, which hardly anyone understood.

Moxy raised her hand, "So is it fine to be afraid of being naked in public?" Moxy asked, trying to hide the fact that she was afraid of that.

Violet thought about for a second, "Yes, it is a natural occurrence to be afraid of that. Dignity is vital to a human being. I am going to assume that you are afraid of that like your older sister was." Violet answered.

 **-Confessional- Moxy**

 **"I told them, what have I done... Mimi warned me about this. She didn't tell me this was a death season, so I guess maybe not all her advice would work."**

 **-End Confessional-**

At the mess hall, Chef was serving leftover breakfast from yesterday, which wasn't that bad in taste since Flaky had made it. "Chef, have you ever considered taking a cooking class? You could use one." Mario joked as he grabbed his tray.

Chef glared at him as he walked away. Petunia came up behind Chef with another crate of leftovers, "Hey Chef, maybe I should take over." Petunia suggested. Chef glared at her as well, creating a pretty clear answer.

Everyone got their breakfast at a good pace and began to eat quickly so they would be done before Chris arrived. Of course, Chris wouldn't let them enjoy the breakfast as he entered the mess hall shortly after everyone got their food. "Good morning campers, are you ready for today's super fun challenge?" Chris asked enthusiastically.

No one was ever enthusiastic about the challenges, so no one bothered answering. "I can see none of you care about today's challenge, so I'll just explain it to get you interested." Chris said as he got out his trademark clipboard.

"Today's challenge will be a test of your worst fears! We call it, Phobia Factor! You all should remember this challenge, since it is in almost every season. The only difference is, Team Victory will be receiving double points for each member since they are way behind to even things out." Chris explained, which boosted the mood of Team Victory quite a bit.

Chris pretended to toss something to Moxy and laughed, "Okay Moxy, you're up first. You need to change into this for the duration of the challenge." Chris instructed.

Moxy got up, looking a bit confused. "What do you mean? You didn't give me anything." Moxy asked in confusion.

Chris laughed again and showed her the clipboard. "Exactly, change into nothing. You said it was your fear. I guess siblings are similar in that regard. Chef and I listened in on your conversations earlier today, so we know everything. Except for Harald, he did not say anything about his fear. That's already a lost point for Team Chris is Really Smoking Hot." Chris explained.

Moxy left the mess hall in a hurry and headed for the restroom, leaving Chris with everyone else. "Okay, Tamera, Helen, follow me to the snake pit for the first part of the challenge!" Chris announced as he and everyone else followed him out the mess hall. Tamera was trying not to act scared, but Helen seemed perfectly okay.

The rest of the campers watched while Helen and Tamera approached the tub. "Your challenge is simple, just grab one of the snakes and pet it." Chris stated as Tamera and Helen were both shaking a bit.

 **-Confessional- Helen**

 **"I really did not want to touch those snakes, but my team is against me right now. I need to get this point!"**

 **-End Confessional-**

Helen reluctantly stuck her hand in the tub first and grabbed a snake. She closed her eyes and began to rub it back and forth. "It's so scaly and gross!" Helen complained before setting the snake back down in the tub.

That description did not help Tamera with grabbing the snake as she slowly reached in and picked one up. "Please don't bite me, please don't bite me." Tamera begged nervously as she began to pet it.

The snake hissed at her suddenly, making Tamera toss it back into the tub before running off screaming. "That's two points for Team Amazon, way to go girls." Chris said as he checked the names off on the clipboard and marked two tally marks for Team Amazon.

Chris looked over at the cabins where Moxy had stepped out of the cabin trying her best to cover herself in the nude. "That's a third point for Team Amazon once the last challenge ends. Did not think she would go through with it." Chris said as he made a half tally mark for Moxy on his clipboard.

Jake looked away immediately, while Mario tried not to stare. Phoebe felt bad for Moxy and tried to make her feel better, "Look on the bright side, at least Todd isn't here!" Phoebe comforted, hoping to make her laugh.

Helen laughed louder than Phoebe at Moxy and slowed down in her walking to catch up with the two. "Tamera was right, but now you have nothing to hide! Some of my clients would have killed for me to have that kind of body! How do you feel now? Not so cheery I bet." Helen mocked, before suddenly honking Moxy.

Knowing what Helen was expecting, Moxy still had a smile on her face and uncovered herself to spite Helen. "Thanks! I don't really hide anything anyway. I'm glad you appreciate me. I feel a little chilly, but I'm still doing great!" Moxy responded as she walked away.

 **-Confessional- Phoebe**

 **"I have a bit of respect for Moxy now. She may be a little shameless, but she has the guts to stand up to Helen like that. Sure it was subtle, but Moxy didn't let Helen get to her! Good on you Moxy."**

 **-End Confessional-**

Chris led the contestants to an empty field where a familiar purple haired midget was waiting. "I see you could only have pure EVIL operate this machine of an island! You found the right person, because I am EVIL! Mwahahahahaha!" the midget laughed as Chris handed him the controller.

Chris laughed and patted him on the head, "Good one Max, you think you're evil. How adorable." Chris teased as Max made a roller coaster appear, a rather rickety and old one too.

Brock shuddered at the sight of the roller coaster and backed away a little bit. "Brock, Violet, you two are up!" Chris announced, which made the two slowly approach the roller coaster.

Violet got in the cart of the roller coaster and Brock got in much more reluctantly. "Just so you know Violet, Max is operating the roller coaster, so have fun!" Chris said in a sarcastically enthusiastically voice.

Violet just shrugged her shoulders and strapped herself into the cart, and Brock did the same. "Hey, you remind me of my traitorous sidekick. This'll be a fun ride! Mwahahahahaha!" Max evilly laughed as he got ready to start the cart. Brock looked away from Violet as she looked as though she would blow a fuse.

Chris began to lead everyone else away from the roller coaster and towards the beach. "While they have a ride on the roller coaster, we'll continue with the challenges! Lucy looks right for now, let's go to the beach for a bit of solitary confinement." Chris stated as he began to lead the campers to the beach while Lucy shuddered nervously.

At the beach, there was a small box on the ground that looked as though it could barely fit Lucy in it. "Lucy, all you have to do is stay in that box for ten minutes and you'll get the point. If you want to get out early, just pound on the box and we'll dig you up." Chris as he opened the lid to the box for Lucy to get in.

Lucy was about to back away from the box, but Michael patted her on the shoulder and gave a reassuring look, "You can do it Lucy, try not to think 'bout the box too much." Michael encouraged, which made Lucy walk back to the box and get in.

Lucy laid down and forced a smile on her face. Chris closed the lid on the box and began to walk away. "Since we won't just wait the whole 10 minutes, because we are on a time schedule here, we'll move on. Jake, you stay here with Lucy and let her out once her time is up." Chris instructed as he began to walk away with everyone else.

While not as great as Michael, Jake just simply being there made Lucy feel better and kept her a bit more calm. Jake was a bit confused why he had to look after her, but he would just go along with it. It was better than having to deal with his own fear. "You doing okay in there?" Jake asked, noticing Lucy beginning to squirm in the box after just 30 seconds.

Lucy gave a thumbs up and took a deep breath to keep herself calm. "I'm doing okay... just a bit claustrophobic. Can you tell me a story or something? W-Why are you scared of mimes?" Lucy asked, a bit of a tremble in her voice.

Jake wasn't on her team, but he decided to be a nice guy and elaborate on his fear. "Well, it's a long story. When I was 7, my mom took me to the carnival since it was in town and I was totally excited for it. There was a show they did there and I got to see it. Everything was fine until my mom went to the restroom, then I saw this mime that was up in my face doing this creepy act. I screamed for my mom, but the mime followed me. I've been afraid of them ever since." Jake explained, which helped Lucy feel calm.

Jake saw Lucy calm down a bit more and smiled. "Look, I'm no Michael, but I hope I'm making you feel-" Jake was beginning to say, but was interrupted by a tapping on his shoulder.

Kenny was standing there with a bag of peanuts staring at Jake. He then looked down at Lucy and began to act as though there was a glass box around him. Jake was starting to freak out, but looked away from Kenny in hopes that he would go away. "Go away man, there's no wall there! Stop being creepy!" Jake shouted.

Kenny put his head down and walked away, wiping away an invisible tear. Lucy clapped for Jake while he sat down on the sand and wiped some of the sweat off his forehead. "Nice one Jake, how much time left?" Lucy asked. Jake looked down at his watch and sighed, only 2 minutes out of 10 had passed.

 **-Confessional- Jake**

 **"Lucy is sweet, I think Michael and her make a cute couple. Do I want to hook up with someone? Not really, unless she can play guitar like me, then no."**

 **-End Confessional-**

Back with Chris's group, Phoebe was about to put her hand in a jellyfish tank for twenty seconds as her challenge, while everyone else watched. Except for Mario, who was eyeing Moxy. Harald noticed and elbowed him, "You little cockroach, looking at her like that. Don't be like Todd." Harald warned, which Mario understood and tried to look away from Moxy.

Phoebe stuck her hand in the tank and closed her eyes. After just five seconds, she felt a sting, then another, and another, the stings kept coming repeatedly to her hand. "Ow! They're stinging!" Phoebe cried in pain as the seconds counted down.

After her twenty seconds were up, Phoebe quickly stuck her hand out and clenched it in pain. "Petunia! Take Phoebe to the infirmary!" Chris ordered, in which Petunia did as told and helped Phoebe walk away.

Chris laughed at Phoebe's pain as the two walked away and checked her name off the clipboard. "So that wraps up Phoebe's challenge. Now we need Derek and Victoria for their challenge." Chris said, looking down at his clipboard.

As if on cue, Chef walked up wearing a ridiculous outfit, as well as clown make up. He was carrying a large knife and laughing crazily. "No no no no! Not again!" Derek screamed before running off to the cabins.

Victoria backed away from Chef, but kept herself together. Chris just checked off her name and gave the signal for Chef to stop. "Okay, there was going to be a little competition in this, but Derek ran off, so I guess you get the point!" Chris announced.

Chris got out a time bomb and placed it on the ground, while several red dots came into view and made a circle around the group. "Michael, you have to diffuse this bomb or everyone here dies. We can't exactly get your fear down, so this will have to work for now. You have two minutes. If anyone tries to run, they will be shot instantly." Chris stated as he ran off and out of the bomb's range.

Michael looked at the bomb, which only had a few wires coming out of. "If I cut all them wires, then it has to stop." Michael said to himself as he began to try and rip each wire.

While everyone else waited, Mario had finished thinking a theory up and decided to confront Harald over it. "Hey Harald, how did you know that Todd had taken those panties?" Mario asked with an extra curious voice.

Harald ignored the question and watched Michael try to diffuse the bomb. "Hey! Did you frame Todd?" Mario asked, now putting together the pieces.

Harald still acted like he hadn't heard the question and watched. He then leaned over to Moxy, who was standing next to Mario, and slapped her butt hard. Harald stepped away immediately and left Mario with Moxy. "Who slapped me!? Not cool!" Moxy yelled as she rubbed herself in pain.

Moxy looked over at Mario and glared at him, "You! Why are all you boys such perverts to me!?" Moxy shouted at Mario, who was confused and shocked at the same time.

Michael had just finished cutting the last wire, which deactivated the bomb with 23 seconds to spare. "I did it!" Michael exclaimed as Chris came back out from his hiding spot.

Everyone clapped and Michael bowed, "That's another point for Team Chris! We're almost done with the challenges. Larissa, you're up next!" Chris announced as Larissa gulped nervously.

 **-Confessional- Larissa**

 **"I have to deal with d-dogs... I'm not sure if I can do this."**

 **-End Confessional-**

Chris brought everyone back to the mess hall, where Ash had a couple of dogs on a leash ready for Larissa. "Larissa, all you have to do is brush one of these dogs and you get the point. Just brush their fur with this brush and you'll have it." Chris explained as he handed Larissa a brush.

The dogs immediately began barking at Larissa violently while Ash tried to hold them back. "Can you just get it over with please? These dogs have been tugging all day!" Ash begged as she continued to hold them back.

Larissa approached the dogs with the brush and started grooming the one on the left. The other dog was losing it's mind barking at Larissa while the dog she was grooming had stopped barking and was letting Larissa groom it. "Hey, this isn't so bad..." Larissa commented as she groomed the dog with the brush.

No one said anything as Larissa finished grooming the dog's back and got her point. "Dogs aren't so bad! I think that might have helped!" Larissa cheered as she tossed the brush on the ground.

Ash walked away with the dogs and handed them off to Chef. "Wow, so Team Amazon got every member to do their challenge. Wicked." Ash said as she looked at Chris's clipboard.

Connor began to sweat nervously as he realized what his situation was. If he did his challenge, then he was safe. If he didn't, then he would end up dying. Bendy stepped out from behind Chris with a wooden baseball bat in his hands. "Connor, you will be getting beat up by Bendy here. If you yell stop at any time, you lose the point." Chris explained.

Connor closed his eyes and flinched as soon as Bendy swung the bat at him. Connor fell to the ground and protected his head with his arms as Bendy swung and swung. "Geez, this is brutal." Tamera said as she watched Bendy hit Connor.

After a few minutes of this, Chris had Bendy stop hitting Connor and ordered Petunia to take him to the infirmary. "Okay, Team Victory is safe for once! Team Amazon also is safe. That leaves Team Chris. You guys had 8 members, but you still managed to mess things up. I would call you guys safe, but since you tied even with an advantage, I'm sending you to the bonfire ceremony tonight." Chris announced.

As Team Chris walked away, Chris looked back at Moxy and tossed her some clothes back. "You can get dressed now. The challenge is over." Chris said as Moxy began to put the clothes on immediately.

 **-Confessional- Moxy**

 **"Even though Mario sexually assaulted me, I still think standing up to Helen was worth it!"**

 **-End Confessional-**

Later that night, Team Chris is Really Really Really Hot had gathered around the campfire where Chris had arrived with a tray of seven marshmallows. "It's about time you guys lost a challenge. You all know how this works. If your name gets called, you are safe. Speaking of safe, Blake, Michael, Harald, Brock, Lucy, and Maria, you all are safe." Chris said as he tossed them all their marshmallows.

Mario and Derek looked at each other nervously as they awaited to see who would get the last marshmallow. Harald had a small grin on his face, which concerned Mario a bit. Chris held up the final marshmallow and got ready to toss it, "The final marshmallow of the night goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Derek."

Chris tossed the marshmallow to Derek, who happily caught it and ate it thankfully. Mario was in distraught and disbelief at this. "What did I do wrong?!" Mario asked in frustration.

Maria glared at him and almost punched him in the face. "You slapped Moxy's butt! How is that not wrong to you!? If you are that shallow, you deserve to die." Maria answered angrily as Mario backed away from her.

Chef walked up to Chris with a giant injection needle and handed it to him. "Don't worry Mario, this won't hurt a bit. It'll hurt a whole lot!" Chris said as he pulled the needle back.

Mario closed his eyes and tried to hold back his screams of pain as the needle went in between his bones and right through his heart, then out the other side of his body. Mario was dead at this point and fell over lifelessly as the rest of the team looked away. "So he's dead now. What do you wanna do with the body?" Chris asked as he pulled the needle out.

Chef shrugged his shoulders, "I'm just gonna dump it in the lake with the rest." Chef said as he picked up Mario's body and threw it into the lake.

 **Thanks for reading, even if this was a bit delayed. The next few chapters might be coming out even later due to personal issues, but I'm not abandoning this fic. I would like to add that I'm trying out another collaboration to help out with the story. PTSDFlippy is helping out write this, I forgot to mention him last chapter, but he's here. Sorry to JackHammerMan for Mario, but he just couldn't really fit into any arc or story-line. We still have TheRainbowWhimsicott helping out, formerly know as LucinaSmash. We're trying to get these out, so see you all next time! Tell me who you want to see gone next in the reviews!**

 **Remaining Teams:**

 **Team Chris is Really Really Really Hot: Lucy, Brock, Blake, Michael, Maria, Derek, Harald**

 **Team Amazon: Larissa, Moxy, Tamera, Helen, Phoebe, Jake**

 **Team Victory: Victoria, Connor, Violet**

 **Death Order: Russel, Acerola, Zylen, Todd, Giovanni, Aaron, Flaky, Eliza, Mario**

 **Interns Alive: Petunia, Bendy, Larry, Ash, Kenny**

 **Votes:**

 **Mario: Harald**

 **Michael: Derek**

 **Maria: Mario**

 **Harald: Mario**

 **Lucy: Derek**

 **Brock: Derek**

 **Blake: Mario**

 **Derek: Mario**


	9. Ice Ice Baby!

It was another awful morning at the camp, with pretty much no one happy. In the Victory cabin, the team was planning on what they could do to make it through the next few challenges. "There are 8 campers dead, so we still need to get through 4 more challenges if we wish to make it to the merge." Violet stated, showing the parameters for the plan.

Victoria thought about what they could do, then came up with an idea. "We don't need a plan to get through this, we just need to do our best in challenges. The three of us can pull through and win this!" Victoria exclaimed, not wanting to resort to sabotage at all.

Connor smiled and nodded his head, "Yeah, that's all we need to do. Just keep going, for our sake and Eliza's sake. We can't let her death go in vain." Connor added.

Violet shrugged her shoulders, "A likely proposition. We should do that then, no need to use trickery to win." Violet agreed.

Victoria put her hand in the middle of the trio, and Connor put his hand on top of it. Violet put her hand on top of Connor's right after. "1, 2, 3, go Team Victory!" Victoria cheered, Connor and Violet joining in on 3.

 **-Confessional- Violet**

 **"We can do this, I want us to get through the challenges. These people are... nice. I don't want to lose them."**

 **-End Confessional-**

In the Amazon cabin, there was still just as much tension before, but Helen was even more mad at Moxy. Tamera and Larissa were painting their nails together, while Phoebe watched Moxy play on her Gameguy. Helen was doing her makeup and trying to act happy. "Only a little longer until the merge, we should form an alliance." Tamera suggested.

Larissa nodded her head, "Good idea, but maybe more of us can get in on it. Just two won't save us. Maybe Helen, or Jake, they are our best bet." Larissa responded with another suggestion.

Tamera was a bit skeptical of working with Helen, but knew she had to. "Ugh, fine. Helen can join. I'll ask Jake, you go get Helen." Tamera said as she finished her nails and got off her bunk.

Larissa finished her nails up shortly after and walked up to Helen, still doing her make up. "Hey Helen, Tamera said that we should form an alliance. Do you want to join?" Larissa asked.

Helen nodded her head immediately, "Yes, I'm in." Helen answered bluntly and went back to doing her make up.

Tamera knocked on the door of the boys' side of the cabin, which had only been occupied by Jake for a while now. Jake opened the door and slightly frowned at the sight of Tamera. "What is it?" Jake asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Listen, there's no way any of us are going to survive this game, we need to form an alliance. I already got Larissa and Helen in, I came here to ask if you wanted in." Tamera explained to Jake, who shrugged in response.

"Sure, just don't pull a bunch of rules and stuff. Just a mutual alliance." Jake said, then closing the door and finishing getting dressed.

Tamera considered that a yes, and headed back to the girls' side of the cabin. Larissa was waiting at the door with a smile on her face. "I got Helen in, did you get Jake?" Larissa asked.

Tamera nodded her head as she led Larissa out of the cabin and to the mess hall. "Yes, I got Jake. That's four of us. We should be fine now." Tamera answered as they continued walking.

Larissa was excited that she would have a chance to live longer and ran into the mess hall with a bit of a skip in her step. "Now we just need to not lose more than two challenges, and we'll be fine!" Larissa exclaimed.

 **-Confessional- Larissa**

 **"I'm so excited! We have a four person alliance! I can get through this, I know I can!"**

 **-Confessional- Tamera**

 **"While Larissa can be a pest at times, she's perfect for this sort of thing. She is bubbly, and pretty much does whatever you tell her to! Too easy."**

 **-End Confessionals-**

Once everyone had came into the mess hall and gotten breakfast, which was fish and slightly expired eggs, Chris came into the mess hall with a bigger grin on his face than usual. "GOOD morning campers! I hope you are ready for today's challenge, because it is a real doozy!" Chris shouted enthusiastically.

Any sort of joy or comfort faded when Chris began to speak enthusiastically. It was never good. "Chris, what's the challenge? And why are you so happy about it?" Michael asked as he finished his fish.

Chris laughed and got out his infamous clipboard. "Today's challenge is a classic Double Death challenge! Two of you will die, instead of just one. The ratings aren't peaking right now, so need to off two campers to bring them back up." Chris explained even more enthusiastically.

The mess hall fell silent at those words and worried looks spread on the campers' faces. "The challenge is a good old snowball fight, but with a twist! Follow me outside so we can start." Chris instructed as he began to leave the mess hall and using the controller to set up the snow.

Everyone got up and reluctantly followed Chris outside, where what used to be a plain campground, was now a snowy field with snow still coming down. "It's c-cold out here..." Connor shivered, huddling up against Victoria.

The snow was coming down fast and it piled up quickly. Chris had gotten on a winter jacket and a snow beanie while everyone else stood in the cold. "Would it have killed to get some of that snow gear stuff?! It's freezing!" Blake yelled, shivering fast.

Chris laughed at the complaints and called over Ash. "Here's how the challenge is going to work. You all have fifteen minutes to make a snow fort, then the fight will begin from there. Whoever's fort goes down first loses! Trust me, every second is precious in this challenge." Chris explained as he handed Ash a shovel and a stick of dynamite.

Violet already began to plan out what to do for the fort and whispered to Connor and Victoria. Ash ran off with the shovel and dynamite while Chris got out a whistle. "GO! Your fifteen minutes begin now!" Chris shouted as everyone split into their teams and started on their forts.

Team Chris was simply surrounding themselves with snow on all side, with Derek, Brock, and Blake mainly piling up the snow. "Keep digging people! We have to win!" Maria commanded.

Harald rolled his eyes and kept piling up the snow in front of him. "You could help out too." Harald responded.

Maria walked up to him with a sly grin and moved her coat up a little, revealing an M1911 Pistol on the inside. "That's a nice gun you have there!" Harald said loudly, getting the attention of Chris right away.

"Petunia! Search Maria again for weapons!" Chris called out, in which Petunia promptly appeared. She then walked up to Maria and began to feel around for weapons. She found the pistol, another pistol, and a hand grenade in her coat.

Petunia finished searching Maria and carried all the weapons away while Harald kept a sly grin on his face. "Really? You just had to do that? Not cool." Maria said and sighed in annoyance.

Team Amazon was having a bit of trouble coming up with their fort, and everyone on the team was in disagreement. Jake was working on making snowball ammunition, with Moxy working on a wall around him. Helen was still trying to flirt with Jake, Tamera and Larissa were making a snowman, Phoebe was still thinking up a prank to do. "Our team is just awful at working together. It's more like a bunch of people with the same goal." Jake commented as he scooped up snow.

Moxy nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah, like a big dysfunctional family." Moxy added as she patted down one of the walls.

Jake chuckled a little bit to himself and kept making snowballs. Helen was getting a bit annoyed that her efforts weren't working. So Helen grabbed one of the snowballs and chucked it straight at Moxy's face. "Ow!" Moxy yelled as she wiped the snow off her face.

Helen laughed and walked off, while Moxy and Jake went back to ignoring her. "Yeah, a real dysfunctional family." Jake muttered.

 **-Confessional- Jake**

 **"I wouldn't mind the whole death thing that much if my teammates were actually nice. Moxy is fine, maybe Phoebe, but everyone else is unbearable."**

 **-End Confessional-**

Ash walked in between the three forts and began to dig a hole with the shovel. Phoebe watched as Ash buried the stick of dynamite. Now she had an idea of what to do. Once Ash buried the stick, she walked up to Jake and handed him the shovel. "Here, you can have this." Ash mumbled as Jake grabbed it.

"Thanks, have a good one." Jake thanked as Ash walked away. Phoebe now had a grin on her face with a clear plan.

Phoebe walked up to Jake and grabbed the shovel. "I'll just be borrowing this for a bit." Phoebe said as she walked over to the spot where Ash buried the dynamite.

Phoebe dug up the stick of dynamite and threw it at the Team Victory fort. "That'll pack a punch!" Phoebe exclaimed before running back to her fort.

The Team Victory fort was much better designed than the other forts, seemingly made out of snow bricks. Victoria and Connor were mounding the snow into bricks while Violet carefully placed each one down. "Good job everyone! Let's keep this pace up and our fort stands a highly probable chance against the others." Violet encouraged as she placed a couple more bricks down.

Chris blew his whistle and got out a button that would detonate the dynamite. "Your time is up! I have a little surprise for all of you too!" Chris announced as he pressed the button.

The destruction of the Team Victory fort happened immediately as the dynamite blew it to smithereens. "What!? You blew up OUR fort?" Violet yelled in frustration as a bunch of snowballs began to come in their direction right away.

Phoebe giggled to herself as she threw a snowball straight at Violet. "I guess you guys really are cursed!" Phoebe teased as the few remaining snow bricks crumbled away.

Connor began to cry while Victoria covered herself from the snowballs. "All that hard work for nothing..." Connor muttered as more and more snowballs came their way.

Chris blew his whistle again, making the snowballs stop. "Okay, Team Victory got completely obliterated there. They lost. Just stop throwing stuff at them. I'll be seeing them at the campfire ceremony tonight." Chris stated.

 **-Confessional- Violet**

 **"I am most likely dead. But Connor has my vote. He can't handle it alone. I'll put him out of his misery so to speak."**

 **-Confessional- Connor**

 **"Victoria or Violet... I can't decide. They both helped me out. I'm sorry."**

 **-Confessional- Victoria**

 **"As much as I would like to vote off Violet, Connor won't make it on his own. Sorry little buddy."**

 **-End Confessionals-**

Later that night, Team Victory had gathered around the campfire. Only one person would be left after this. Chris walked up to his podium with a glass of grape juice on the tray instead of a marshmallow. "Wow, this is gonna be a tough moment for you all. Tonight's form of safety will be a glass of grape juice. A little nod to _And then there were none._ " Chris explained.

Violet recognized that right away and began to shudder. "Connor, you are safe and get to drink the safety drink." Chris said as Connor got up from his seat and grabbed the glass.

Connor sipped the juice up, before abruptly dropping the glass and clutching his neck. Connor began to have a coughing fit, with each cough sounding worse. "Stay... *cough* strong..." Connor cried as he continued to cough.

Connor started coughing up blood unntil he fell back and stopped moving. He was now dead. Chris looked at Violet and Victoria again, "That's one down. Now it's time to eliminate who Connor voted for." Chris said as he got out the ballots.

Chris pulled out a marshmallow from his pocket and held it up. "Violet... I'm sorry... but... think fast!" Chris shouted as he thre the marshmallow to Violet.

Violet ate the marshmallow gratefully, but felt terrible for Victoria. Tears were swelling up in her eyes as Victoria began to cry. "Violet, this isn't your fault. Just... find my child if you make it out alive. Please. Keep going." Victoria begged as Bendy stepped out from behind Chris.

Violet nodded her head as Bendy approached Victoria with a hot needle. "You are a mother correct? Feel your child's pain as you die." Bendy said coldly as he shoved the needle into Victoria's stomach, melting through her smotach and began to melt down her organs.

Victoria screamed in pain as the needle melted her intestines. After a few seconds, her heart was melted and Victoria died instantly. "That's the other one. Hope you get good rest Violet." Bendy said, before walking away while laughing evilly.

 _Pichu77: Sorry if this chapter is a bit short, we have been really busy lately._

 _PTSDFlippy: Yeah, schools can be a real pain like that._

 _Pichu77: We're hoping to get back on schedule soon, but the next chapter or two will be delayed. See you next time!_

 _PTSDFlippy: Bye! R &R!_

 **Remaining Teams:**

 **Team Chris is Really Really Really Hot: Lucy, Brock, Blake, Michael, Maria, Derek, Harald**

 **Team Amazon: Larissa, Moxy, Tamera, Helen, Phoebe, Jake**

 **Team Victory: Violet**

 **Death Order: Russel, Acerola, Zylen, Todd, Giovanni, Aaron, Flaky, Eliza, Mario, Connor, Victoria**

 **Interns Alive: Petunia, Bendy, Larry, Ash, Kenny**


	10. Hurdle or Hurt: Hurt

_-Intro Plays-_

The camera came on to the Team Chris cabin where Michael was working on a potion, with Lucy watching intently. "What does it do? Make you fly? Make you fall in love?" Lucy asked as Michael combined the ingredients.

Michael shook his head, "It's not ready yet, but it's supposed to make things shrink. I just need the last ingredient." Michael explained, which got Lucy excited at the chance to do something for him.

"I can get it for you! What ingredient do you need?" Lucy asked eagerly as she began to bounce up and down.

The door to the cabin opened up and Moxy walked in with a bag in her hand. "Here is those spider eyes you asked for, tough getting them. Take care!" Moxy said, and left without a second glance.

Lucy's smile disappeared immediately once Michael grabbed the bag from Moxy. "You asked HER? I could have gotten them..." Lucy sighed.

Michael patted her on the head, "Sorry, just Moxy was more suited for getting them. You can have half of the potion if you want miss." Michael apologized as he poured half of the concoction into a bottle and handed it to Lucy.

Lucy's smile somewhat came back and she accepted the compensation. "Thanks, I'll go get breakfast then." Lucy said as she made her way to the door and left.

Once Lucy left, Harald put his book down and turned his attention to Michael. "She's perfect for a partner, don't waste this chance Michael." Harald warned, before going back to his book.

 **-Confessional- Michael**

 **"Ah Lucy, she's a sweet gal, if a bit clingy. Hopefully she won't end up like Todd or Mario."**

 **-End Confessional-**

In the woods, Ash and Kenny were setting up the challenge, laying down booby trapped hurdles about 8 feet apart each. As they were laying down a hurdle laced with honey, Ash noticed a golden sparkle appear from the bushes. "No way... that can't be it." Ash said to herself, quiet enough that Kenny didn't hear her.

Ash ran up to the bush and felt around, before grabbing a golden statue in the shape of Chris. "A life idol... but what do I do with it?" Ash thought to herself as she tucked the idol into her jacket pocket.

Kenny still hadn't noticed the fact that Ash grabbed the idol and kept placing down the hurdles. "Hey Kenny, are you ready to take it in? I think we're done here." Ash suggested as she began to walk away, a little faster than usual.

Kenny nodded his head and went up to a bush. Ash watched while Kenny seemed to go down an invisible staircase behind the bush. "You're too much Kenny, see you back at camp." Ash laughed as she left the hurdle site.

Ash came back to the mess hall where rotten chicken bake was being served. Violet seemed to have a glare focused on Phoebe, but she hadn't noticed. "So Violet, you doing okay?" Ash asked as she sat down next to Violet.

Violet shrugged and took out her controller that had been fully repaired from the second challenge. "I don't know honestly. At this point, I'm willing to resort to any measure to keep going. Just, leave me alone." Violet said and sighed.

Ash got up and backed away slowly, "I'll just be going then. Have to check in with Chris." Ash stuttered and left the mess hall.

 **-Confessional- Violet**

 **"I am aware that Phoebe and Ash caused the events that led to the demise of my team. They will pay. As my mom would always tell me when people bothered us, "Tuez-les, tuez-les tous." She had a french major as well. First Ash, then Phoebe. Vera from the previous season has already given me an idea of what to do."**

 **-End Confessional-**

Moxy was trying to eat the chicken bake when Lucy sat down next to her and took out the bottle. "Heyyy Moxy! So you are helping Michael out too? That's sweet. I got you a little drink." Lucy said enthusiastically.

Moxy nodded her head and smiled as she grabbed the bottle from Lucy. "Well, he just asked me to help." Moxy explained and took a sip.

Lucy just watched with a big grin as Moxy drank the bottle. "Good, good. See you then." Lucy got up and walked away from the table.

Chris entered the mess hall with a just as sinister grin as Lucy. Larry followed in right behind Chris with a controller in his hands. "Hey guys! Chris got me a controller! Now I'm really playing with power!" Larry joked and burst into laughter. No one else laughed.

Larry frowned while Chris's grin grew wider. "Good morning campers! It's time for another simple challenge! Our budget was cut recently, so you work with what you have." Chris announced which lightened the mood for some and made it worse for others.

Maria raised her hand, "What's the challenge then if it's so simple?" Maria asked.

Chris laughed like he usually did when someone asked a question. "It's a simple obstacle course race, with one member from each team competing. Last person to finish loses for their team and will most likely die. Follow me to the course and we can start." Chris explained as he left the mess hall with Larry.

 **-Confessional- Larry**

 **"The challenge is gonna be a snap for everyone, I just know it. Violet is gonna lose, let's face it."**

 **-End Confessional-**

Chris led everyone into the woods where Ash and Kenny had set up the hurdles and stopped once they arrived. "This is the simple obstacle course, where the hurdles aren't what they seem to be. Larry will be using the controller to slow you down, so watch out for his tricks!" Chris warned.

Larry snickered a little bit and shook his controller at everyone. "That's right! So show some respect!" Larry exclaimed, but no one was paying attention.

Chris continued explaining the challenge while Larry tried to look cool. "So the first to hop over the final hurdle wins! Now get with your team and decide who will run." Chris instructed, in which the teams promptly did so.

Team Chris had settled on having Brock compete in the challenge, which he was mostly okay with. "I got this, just don't make a big deal over it if I win 'k?" Brock requested in which most of the team nodded.

Derek however, was not happy with the idea of Brock getting the credit for winning. "Actually, I'll go! I've got a much better shot at winning than Brock. Just watch me go and you'll see." Derek suggested.

Brock shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever, do what you feel like doing." Brock replied and walked away. Derek cheered silently to himself and stretched a little bit.

 **-Confessional- Derek**

 **"Woo! My team will see my skills! Just you watch!"**

 **-End Confessional-**

Team Amazon was deciding between Jake or Phoebe. "I say Phoebe should go, she is pretty nimble. Jake might trip on a hurdle." Tamera suggested.

Larissa nodded her head, "Yeah, Phoebe is the better choice." Larissa agreed.

Tamera leaned over to Larissa and whispered to her, "You do realize that I'm trying to get Phoebe to go up and have her lose right?" Tamera asked.

Larissa nodded her head absently in response. Jake nodded his head too, "Yep, go for it Phoebe. I think you got this." Jake encouraged, pretending not to look happy.

Phoebe got a big smile on her face and started hopping up and down. "Okay! I can't wait to win this! Go me!" Phoebe cheered.

Violet was simply observing the hurdles, determining which ones were trapped. "Violet! Stop cheating! Go wait at the start!" Larry called out, which got Violet to come back.

 **-Confessional- Violet**

 **"Too late. I already plugged the hurdle locations into a y=mx+b equation. I won't say which are trapped, but I can secure victory easily. Do I sound as though I am an antagonist? Please don't think that. I am simply taking proper measures to stay alive."**

 **-End Confessional-**

Derek, Violet, and Phoebe were all lined up at the hurdles ready to go. Chris had gotten an air horn to start off the race. "Get ready to have some fun!" Larry cheered sarcastically as he fondled the controller.

Chris laughed with Larry and raised up the airhorn. "Love the enthusiasm Larry, who's ready to get this show on the road!?" Chris asked loudly. The responses were mostly groans.

"Fine! I guess no one wants to participate! I can start this anyway! GO!" Chris shouted as he blew the air horn and the three took off.

Phoebe took the lead right away and sailed over each hurdle with ease. Tamera rolled her eyes as she watched Phoebe go through everything so easily. "I think we should have sent Moxy in there. Phoebe is doing too well." Tamera whispered to Larissa.

Larissa nodded her head in agreement, "Yeah, but I don't think Moxy would be okay with it." Larissa said, pointing at Moxy. Moxy looked as though she had lost around 2 inches in height, but maybe it was just the way she was wearing baggy clothes.

Violet was a bit behind Phoebe, but still doing well. Violet had walked around every trapped hurdle making good progress. Violet heard a scream and looked forward to see Phoebe covered in soot. "Are you okay?" Violet called out.

Phoebe coughed and wiped some of the soot off her face. "T-The hurdles! Be careful!" Phoebe warned before coughing some more.

Violet walked around the hurdle and kept running on. "Just take your time, you can do it!" Violet encouraged as she left Phoebe behind.

Derek finally caught up with Phoebe, he had hit several hurdles already and it showed. His right cheek was swollen from wasp stings, his head was covered with slime, there were globs of paint all over him, and his hair was soaking wet. "I don't think Larry needs to do anything, these hurdles are doing just fine." Derek commented as he walked along.

Phoebe was just surprised by the hurdles and completely ignored Derek. "Cool, I gotta go." Phoebe said to nothing and took off.

Violet was way ahead of the others, and she hadn't hit any hurdles. But out of nowhere, the ground beneath her changed to ice, causing her to slip and fall over one of the hurdles. Larry was laughing on the side with his controller as weird acid came out of the hurdle. "Take that! No one messes with Larry!" Larry taunted as Violet got up and started running again.

 **-Confessional- Violet**

 **"Honestly, I'm not sure which intern I hate more. Ash or Larry. I'm starting to lean towards Larry."**

 **-End Confessional-**

Violet was the first to arrive at the finish line where Chris was waiting. "Way to go Violet! Our team is safe for tonight!" Connor and Victoria's voices said inside of Violet's mind.

In reality, no one was happy to see her get first. "Violet, you are safe for this challenge. Not sure what else to say, you are the only one left." Chris announced.

Violet nodded her head and walked off. "Thanks everyone. I feel as though I belong." Violet thanked sarcastically as she took a pocket dictionary out of her pocket.

After ten more minutes of waiting, Phoebe and Derek came into view. "Come on Phoebe! You can do this!" Moxy cheered as Phoebe leaped over hurdle after hurdle.

Derek wasn't getting as much cheering as Phoebe, but he was trying just as hard. Harald had a sly grin on his face as Phoebe edged ahead. His plan had worked. "Come on Derek! I thought you said you were good!" Harald shouted as Derek tripped over another hurdle.

Phoebe jumped over the last hurdle and was greeted with tons of applause from her team. "Woo! You're awesome Phoebe." Jake congratulated as he patted her on the back.

Derek got past the last hurdle a few seconds after Phoebe and was greeted with silence and glares. "Ouch. Looks like you blew it Derek. I'll be seeing your team at the campfire ceremony tonight." Chris announced as Derek put his head down.

 **-Confessional- Maria**

 **"I'm actually not voting for Derek. Harald has my vote. I think he is behind Todd and Mario's downfalls. I'm good at noticing these kinds of things with my experience."**

 **-Confessional- Derek**

 **"Oh boy, I messed up... but I think I'll be fine. I'm voting for Harald. I convinced a few others to vote for him too. I just get bad vibes from him."**

 **-Confessional- Harald**

 **"Good bye Derek."**

 **-End Confessionals-**

Later that night, Team Chris is Really Really Really Hot had gathered around the campfire. Chris walked up with the tray of six marshmallows and placed them down on the podium. "Wow, I was prepared to kill Violet tonight, but I guess not. Anyway, when I call your name, you are safe." Chris explained as he lifted up the first marshmallow.

"Blake."

Blake caught the marshmallow and cheered to herself as she popped it into her mouth.

"Michael."

The magician bowed and caught the marshmallow happily. "Many thanks." Michael thanked as he ate the marshmallow.

"Brock."

"Maria."

Maria whipped out a pistol and shot the marshmallow before it came to her, making a cool effect. Petunia confiscated the pistol immediately after.

"Lucy."

Lucy caught her marshmallow and offered it to Michael.

Chris held up the final marshmallow while Derek and Harald eyed it. "Just hand me the marshmallow Chris. You know it's mine." Derek said.

Chris shrugged his shoulders and tossed the marshmallow to Derek. "Okay. You can have it." Chris answered as Derek ate it.

Then, out of nowhere, a firing squad ran up and started shooting Derek. No one had any time to react while it happened and bullet after bullet went into Derek. "Just kidding! You're eliminated!" Chris laughed as Derek's body twitched a few last times before completely stopping.

Brock got up and walked away, "You are sick Chris." Brock commented as he left.

Chris simply continued to laugh through the night as the camera faded away.

 **Votes:**

 **Maria: Harald**

 **Lucy: Derek**

 **Michael: Derek**

 **Derek: Harald**

 **Blake: Harald**

 **Brock: Derek**

 **Harald: Derek**

 **Remaining Teams:**

 **Team Chris is Really Really Really Hot: Lucy, Brock, Blake, Michael, Maria, Harald**

 **Team Amazon: Larissa, Moxy, Tamera, Helen, Phoebe, Jake**

 **Team Victory: Violet**

 **Death Order: Russel, Acerola, Zylen, Todd, Giovanni, Aaron, Flaky, Eliza, Mario, Connor, Victoria, Derek**

 **Interns Alive: Petunia, Bendy, Larry, Ash, Kenny**


	11. Lights, Camera, Tiny!

_-Intro Plays-_

The camera turns on to the Amazon cabin where Helen was trying out a new style of make up. "Helen, you look so ugly with those highlights. Just do you had before." Tamera complained.

Helen sighed and continued doing her makeup. "It's my look, not yours. So shut up." Helen shot back as she looked in her mirror.

Tamera rolled her eyes and laughed a little bit. "Okay then, but still has bigger boobs than you." Tamera said quickly and ducked a punch from Helen.

Helen was about to go take her anger out on Moxy, but when she looked up at Moxy's bunk, she noticed that Moxy was gone. "Hey, did you see Moxy leave this morning?" Helen asked.

Tamera shook her head, "No. She must have gotten up earlier than me." Tamera answered as she put her shoes on.

Helen grabbed a pair of Moxy's panties and showed them to Tamera. "Then why are all her clothes still here?" Helen asked as she tossed the panties back onto the bed.

Tamera shrugged her shoulders and walked over to the door, "I don't know. But now we know who to vote off if we lose. First Moxy, then Phoebe. The merge will follow that, so our little alliance will make it through." Tamera explained and then left the cabin.

 **-Confessional- Helen**

 **"I hate Tamera. But I need to keep working with her if I want to stay alive. I can tolerate Jake and Larissa, but not Tamera."**

 **-End Confessional-**

In the Victory cabin, Violet was reading some more Shakespeare to herself and coming up with a plan to get back at Phoebe and Ash. "If I can get Team Amazon to vote off Phoebe, then that's all I have to do." Violet said to herself as she jotted down a few notes.

Jake knocked on the door and entered the cabin with a bag of chips in his hand. "Heyyy Violet, you doing okay?" Jake asked concerningly as he saw Violet talking to herself.

Violet nodded her head and patted the bunk in front of her. "Have a seat. I'm doing okay. Anything new happen between your team?" Violet asked while Jake sat down in front of her.

Jake handed Violet the bag of chips and shook his head, "Nothing new, other than me, Helen, Larissa, and Tamera forming an alliance." Jake answered.

Violet nodded her head in interest. "Okay okay, good. That's all I wanted to ask. Thank you for the chips." Violet thanked as she opened the bag of chips and started eating them.

Jake gave Violet a thumbs-up and started to leave before anything else could happen. "Okay then, see you next time Violet. Don't go crazy while I'm gone." Jake said as he left the cabin.

 **-Confessional- Jake**

 **"It might be just me, but I find Violet being by herself really unsettling. Is that just me?"**

 **-End Confessional-**

In the Team Chris cabin, Michael and Lucy were doing their usual studies on magic. "Hey Lucy, do you still have that shrinking potion I gave you? I was hoping to test it out on a squirrel." Michael asked.

Lucy put the empty bottle on his bunk and sighed. "I'm so sorry Michael, I already used it all." Lucy explained sheepishly.

Michael's eyes widened as he grabbed the empty bottle. "Lucy... where did it go?" Michael asked nervously.

Lucy put her head down, now feeling a bit guilty. "Moxy drank it all when I gave it to her yesterday." Lucy answered quietly.

Michael started to feel a bit angry and worried at the same time. "YESTERDAY!? Lucy! This is really dangerous! Why would you do that!?" Michael yelled.

Luckily for them, the rest of the team had left the cabin. "I thought Moxy was trying to take you from me. I wanted her to pay." Lucy answered.

Michael shook his head in frustration. "Lucy, Moxy was just trying to help. I need you to go to her cabin and bring her here. She should still be in her bunk." Michael instructed, which Lucy promptly left the cabin to go get Moxy.

Lucy entered the Amazon cabin where everyone except Larissa had left, but she was still asleep. Lucy reached up onto Moxy's bunk and lifted up the sheets where she found Moxy, now only three inches tall, curled up next to her blankets Unfortunately for her, her clothes didn't shrink with her, leaving Moxy in the nude. Before Moxy could react, Lucy grabbed the tiny girl and left the cabin.

Lucy hurried back to the Team Chris cabin and burst through the door where Michael was waiting. "I got her!" Lucy exclaimed and held up her fist.

Lucy set Moxy down on Michael's bunk in which she immediately started to panic. "Michael? L-Lucy? Why am I so s-small?" Moxy asked nervously as tears started coming out of her eyes.

Michael glared at Lucy before turning to Moxy and tried to calm her down. "Moxy, you're okay. Lucy made you drink a shrinking potion yesterday, and you shrank drastically overnight. Don't worry, you won't be like this forever. I can make a potion to reverse the effects." Michael explained soothingly while Lucy played around with Moxy's tiny body.

Moxy nodded her head in understanding and tried to get out of Lucy's grasp. "H-How long will that take?" Moxy asked, hoping for a few minutes as an answer.

Michael shrugged his shoulders, "I am not sure exactly, but it won't be ready until at least 3 days." Michael answered, which sent Moxy into hysterics.

"I can't wait that long! My team is going to vote me off if I'm not there!" Moxy shouted, which wasn't that loud considering her size.

Michael wasn't sure what else to do, so he grabbed a peanut from his pocket and gave it to Moxy. "Just stay on my bunk and go nowhere else. I'll make sure you won't get voted off. I'll give you a little company as well." Michael said as he got the bottle with the other half of the potion.

Moxy smiled faintly as she covered herself. "Thank you Michael! I'll stay right here." Moxy thanked.

Michael took the bottle and quickly put it up against Lucy's mouth and poured it in. "Lucy will join you tomorrow, so I'll be going now." Michael stated as he and Lucy left the cabin.

Once outside, Lucy started to almost cry. "Why did you do that?! Now I'm going to be as tiny as her tomorrow!" Lucy asked angrily.

Michael patted Lucy on her head and started to walk ahead of Lucy. "If you are going to shrink her, then you can get shrunk too. Consider it your punishment." Michael answered.

 **-Confessional- Michael**

 **"I really regret doing that to Lucy, but I need to teach her a lesson."**

 **-End Confessional-**

In the mess hall, Chef was serving beetroot soup for breakfast, which was surprisingly edible. "Even if it's weird to eat soup for breakfast, at least it's safe to eat." Blake commented as she slurped a spoonful of the soup.

Larissa nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah, I miss Flaky's cooking. At least Chef was able to make something good." Larissa agreed.

Michael entered the mess hall and sat down at Violet's table. "Hey Violet. Is there someone on our team you don't like?" Michael asked.

Violet nodded her head, "Blake. I know where you are going with this. Just please get rid of her." Violet answered immediately, trying to hide a smile.

Michael got up and walked away from the table. "That went quicker than I thought." Michael thought to himself as he sat down at the Team Chris table.

Chris entered the mess hall shortly after, followed by Petunia holding a guitar. Jake got excited at the sight of the guitar and got a big smile on his face. "Are you all ready for today's talent contest?! Because that is our challenge today! One performance from each team, Chef judges, loser kills off another camper!" Chris announced.

Jake seemed ready to run to the cabin to get his guitar, but Chris continued on. "Also, each team will get assistance from an intern of their choice. As a reward for winning last challenge, Violet will pick first." Chris explained.

Violet wanted to pick Ash solely to torture her, but she needed to win this. "I'll take Bendy." Violet stated.

Bendy, as if on cue, entered the mess hall with his usual wicked smile. "You summoned me? I would just LOVE to help you out Violet." Bendy said and sat down next to Violet.

Chris turned to Team Amazon, and Jake spoke up immediately. "We'll take Ash." Jake said, trying not to sound excited.

Ash came out from the kitchen and sat down at the Amazon table. "Okay, this won't be that bad." Ash said to herself.

Finally, Chris turned to Team Chris, and they already had an answer. "Kenny! He's so cute!" Lucy exclaimed. Kenny was already in the back of the mess hall, so he simply came up to the Chris table and sat down.

 **-Confessional- Jake**

 **"Yes! This is so my thing! I think I can pull off an awesome duet performance with me and Ash. I just need to think of a song. I wonder what Ash is into..."**

 **-Confessional- Ash**

 **"Jake huh? He is pretty good with a guitar, so am I. I can do drums as backup too, let him take the lead. I do NOT like him by the way. I will never date anyone again. Boys will break your heart everytime. They will cheat and lie to you. Jake and I are just friends."**

 **-End Confessionals-**

Chris was about to leave, but he said one more thing before leaving. "I will give you 2 hours to rehearse, then meet me at the stage for the performances to start." Chris announced, then left the mess hall with Petunia, leaving the teams to plan out the talent performances.

Jake got up and headed to the door. "I'm going to go get my guitar. I can perform with Ash. Do you play drums?" Jake asked.

Ash shrugged her shoulders, "Yeah, I play decent backup. Wanna go practice in the cabin?" Ash suggested as she followed Jake out the door.

"Well, there goes those two. I think we have this challenge won." Tamera said as she went back to eatinf her soup.

Violet and Bendy were whispering, so the cameras were unable to pick up on those. Team Chris was still deciding on an act. "How about we just have Kenny perform? He performs as a job, so he has a shot at this thing." Blake suggested.

Michael nodded his head to that right away. "Great idea Blake." Michael and Harald said in unison.

There was a bit of an awkward silence for a moment, but Kenny seemed okay with the idea. "Alrighty then, Kenny will perform. Sounds good." Maria said and left the mess hall.

 **-Confessional- Harald**

 **"Michael had the same idea I had, is Blake that annoying to him too?"**

 **-End Confessional-**

In the Amazon cabin on the boys' side, Jake and Ash were thinking up a song to do. "How about Call Me Maybe? Easy song." Jake suggested.

Ash shook her head. "Nah, I don't do pop. I think we should do a song about an evil boyfriend who cheats on her girlfriend. I can sing it." Ash suggested instead.

Jake was a bit confused by the idea, but decided to go along with it. "Sure. By the way, when did you start practicing drums?" Jake asked as he tuned his guitar.

Ash thought about it for a bit, and came up with an answer. "I started doing the drums with my old boyfriend Gary, I played backup with him from time to time I usually just played guitar with him... until he met Shelly. Stupid Shelly!" Ash was starting to get angry just talking about it.

Jake pat Ash on the back, "It's okay. It already happened, you can't change that. C'mon! Cheer up! Let's start on that song shall we?" Jake tried to cheer Ash up, which actually worked.

Ash nodded her head, "Yeah, no point of grieving over it. One, two, one two three!" Ash exclaimed as Jake started strumming his guitar and Ash started hitting the drums.

 **-Confessional- Violet**

 **"I am working with Bendy on a song, I will secure at least second if all goes as planned. Of course, it will be in French. I have learned from studies that songs in other languages tend to be liked more. How else were Gangnam Style and most anime themes so popular in America?"**

 **-End Confessional-**

The two hours passed by quickly and Lucy had already lost three inches. Team Chris had hardly made any progress, and just let Kenny work on a performance. Michael had been busy gathering ingredients for the growth potion. "Are you sure Kenny can win for us? I don't think he'll pull through." Maria asked Blake.

Blake shrugged her shoulders, "Eh, I dunno. He can take the blame if we lose." Blake answered and started carving a square into a tree.

The benches at the stage were filled with campers, all ready to watch. Chris and Chef were sitting at a table right in front of the stage, ready to judge. "Hey Chris man, this is heavy stuff. Hoping for another Harold beatboxing kind of good show man." Chef said as the lights on the stage turned on.

Violet and Bendy were the first to come on stage. Bendy had on a trench coat, completely hiding his face. "First up we have Team Victory! But before they perform, we have a special guest as our judge." Chris announced as a familiar performer arrived at the table.

The guest was wearing her usual purple leotard over a white top and hot pink skirt. "Hey Viola!" Petunia called out, waving her arms.

Viola waved back, not really happy to see Petunia again. "This is Viola, she will be judging with us as well." Chris introduced, and Viola bowed.

The judges and the audience turned their attention to Violet and Bendy up on stage. Violet started to sing, and no one could understand a thing. "Dites-moi d'o il vient enfin je saurais o je vais maman dit que lorsqu'on cherche bien on finit toujours par trouver elle dit qu'il n'est jamais trs loin qu'il part trs souvent travailler maman dit travailler c'est bien bien mieux qu'tre mal accompagn pas vrai?" Violet started to sing in French.

Chris cut her off and blew his whistle. "Stop, I have no idea what you are talking about. Just give her a seven." Chris said, which Chef and Viola did.

Violet smirked and walked off the stage with Bendy. "Straight sevens, not bad. I believe it is safe to say that I am safe for tonight. Right Eliza?" Violet, but got no answer.

 **-Confessional- Violet**

 **"I miss them. So much. I have the whole cabin to myself, but it's bittersweet. Jake was right, I'm going to go crazy here."**

 **-Confessional- Bendy**

 **"Our performance was supposed to be a song about a father being gone, and I was supposed to be the father, dressed in a trenchcoat to symbolize the father being absent. Similar to how my knife is symbolic of Giovanni's face."**

 **-End Confessionals-**

Chris wrote down the scores as Kenny walked up on stage. "Seriously? Just Kenny? Y'all are lazy!" Chef scolded Team Chris, who didn't seem to really care.

Kenny began to his first routine, which was a classic fake wall routine. Kenny really did seem trapped by invisible walls, but it wasn't anything special. Chris yawned and wrote his score down. Viola was the only one impressed by the act and wrote her score down as well. "Kenny, stop. This is just boring." Chris said, and Kenny stopped.

Viola gave Kenny an 8, Chris gave a 5, and Chef gave a 6. "Violet beat you by 2 points! So Team Victory is safe! All that is left is Team Amazon, who I have high hopes for!" Chris announced as Kenny put his head down and walked off the stage.

Jake and Ash brought the drums up onto the stage together, then Jake came back up with his guitar. "Can this not be in French? It would be much easier to understand." Chris said and then took a sip of water.

Jake nodded his head, then looked over ag Ash and smiled. "Trust me, this'll be good." Jake assured as he tuned his guitar.

Jake started to strum his guitar softly while Ash started up a slow and soft beat. Ash began to hum to the beat as the music started getting more loud. _"It's a cruel cruel world, to face on your own, a heavy cross to carry alone. The lights are out, and everyone's gone, and it's truuuuuue."_ Ash began to sing.

Everyone went silent and let the music continue. _"It's a funny way, to make ends meet, when the lights are out on every street. It feels alright, but never complete. Without you!"_ the music started to get louder, going into a crescendo of sounds as the song went into the refrain.

 _"I trusted you! And if it's already been done, undo it! It takes two, and it's up to me and you, to prove it!"_ Ash was shouting now, and everyone started clapping once the refrain ended.

Ash and Jake bowed to the applause and awaited for the judge's scores. "Ash, who was that song pointed to?" Jake asked.

Ash blushed a little bit before answering, "Gary obviously. He cheated on me, I trusted him. Get it?" Ash answered.

Viola held up a 9, Chris gave an 8, and Chef gave a 9. "Yeah! We did it!" Jake exclaimed and the rest of his team cheered with him.

Chris stood up and looked down at the clipboard. "Team Amazon wins, and Team Victory takes second! That means Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot loses! I'll be seeing you guys at the campfire ceremony tonight!" Chris announced as several glares went Blake's way.

 **-Confessional- Michael**

 **"I guess I didn't have to do anything. Blake did herself in. You're welcome Moxy."**

 **-End Confessional-**

Later that night, Team Chris had gathered around the campfire, and it was obvious who was going to die. Chris walked up to the podium as usual, but Chef brought up an electric chair and placed it in front of the campfire. Chris held up four marshmallows and got ready to toss them out. "Michael, Brock, Lucy, Harald, you all got no votes." Chris said as he tossed them their marshmallows.

Maria and Blake looked at each other briefly, then looked back at the final marshmallow. "So you voted for me. Nice knowing you." Maria said and got ready to catch her marshmallow.

"The final marshmallow goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..,

...

,,,

...

...Maria."

Chris tossed Maria the marshmallow, leaving Blake upset, but not surprised. "I screwed up, see you all then." Blake said in a sombre tone as she sat down in the electric chair.

Chris pressed a button, and Blake received millions of volts of electricity all over, killing her instantly. "What a SHOCKER! Ha ha ha! Good night everyone." Chris laughed as the rest of the team got up and walked away.

In the Chris cabin, once everyone was asleep, Michael checked on Moxy, who had also fallen asleep. Michael gently picked her up and put her in a jar, to keep her from getting crushed. "Just to be safe..." Michael thought to himself as he carefully put the jar in his bag.

 **Remaining Teams:**

 **Team Chris is Really Really Really Hot: Lucy, Brock, Michael, Maria, Harald**

 **Team Amazon: Larissa, Moxy, Tamera, Helen, Phoebe, Jake**

 **Team Victory: Violet**

 **Death Order: Russel, Acerola, Zylen, Todd, Giovanni, Aaron, Flaky, Eliza, Mario, Connor, Victoria, Derek, Blake**

 **Interns Alive: Petunia, Bendy, Larry, Ash, Kenny**


	12. Tough Break

_-Intro Plays-_

The camera turns on to Chris standing next to a cruise ship while wearing a party hat. "Welcome back to Total Drama Death Camp! It's the half way point, so you know what that means? Merger time! Since the campers have been through so much, no one will be dying today, or tomorrow, or the day after. The get a little vacation from all this sorrow. They will do a challenge for a chance to go on the cruise ship for two days, and get to call their family." Chris explained to the camera.

The camera fades away, then cuts to the Team Chris cabin where Lucy had now fully shrunk to the same three inches as Moxy. Michael had taken Moxy out of the jar from last night and carefully placed the two on his bunk. "Thank god there is no challenge today..." Michael said to himself as the two started to wake up.

Lucy was at first confused why everything was so big and why she was naked, but then she saw Moxy and remembered that Michael had shrunk her too. Moxy woke up as well and stretched her arms out. "Good morning Lucy, how does it feel to be tiny?" Moxy asked.

Lucy blinked a few times and rubbed her eyes. "It isn't that bad actually. Everything is just way bigger." Lucy answered as she covered herself with a blanket.

Michael was glad the two weren't fighting, or the whole thing would be much more of a pain. "Okay, I've got good news and bad news. The good news is, the potion will be ready tonight. The bad news is, the growth happens instantly, so be prepared for that. Just stay here and I should have the potion ready in a few hours." Michael instructed before hopping off the bunk and left the cabin.

 **-Confessional- Michael**

 **"I can't wait for this whole shrinking thing to be over with. I just need a spider eye, but Moxy usually got those for me. I need some luck for this one."**

 **-End Confessional-**

Michael entered the mess hall to find that hardly anyone showed up for the reward challenge. Only Violet, Jake, Larissa, Harald, and Tamera had shown up for the challenge. Chris wasn't exactly pleased at this, but he still had the challenge ready to go. "There are six of you playing, so only three of you can get the reward. Keep that in mind people." Chris said.

Larissa raised her hand eagerly, "What's the reward? It better be good after all we've been through." Larissa asked.

Before Chris would answer that question, he had a more important announcement. "Guess what? The teams are now merged! You are all on your-" Chris began to announce, but was interrupted by a phone ringing.

Chris continued talking and ignored the phone. "Anyway, there are no longer teams. But you can keep your beds if you want. The reward is something you all want." Chris said, which continued to aggravate Larissa.

"But what IS it!? This might not even be worth it." Larissa asked.

Chris stopped evading the question and answered it. "The reward is a trip to on a cruise ship, and a chance to call your parents! We got the budget thanks to our new sponsor to do big things like this. The challenge is a game show, thought up buy our sponsor. I have to mention the sponsor or I get in trouble." Chris explained.

Now it made more sense on what the challenge was. "I just give the trivia questions and the three people with the most points at the end go on the cruise and skip the next challenge. So who's ready?" Chris asked enthusiastically

Everyone was pumped up now and waited for Chris to read the first question. "Question 1, what color is not creative?" Chris asked, confusing everyone.

 **-Confessional- Violet**

 **"Chris... are you okay? Mentally? I know the answer, and now I see Chris in a different light."**

 **-End Confessional-**

Violet raised her hand right away. "The answer is green." Violet answered, and then a little bell rang, signifying that she got it right.

Tamera was about ready to leave when she heard that question. "Seriously?! What kind of question is that?! What color isn't creative?! That's the stupidest question I ever heard!" Tamera whined.

Chris shrugged his shoulders and put some sunglasses on. "Hey, these are from the sponsor not me. But I really don't care if you like them or not, 'cuz I still get paid!" Chris laughed.

Tamera crossed her arms and let Chris continue. "Next question, how far away is the sun?"

 **-Confessional- Jake**

 **"This is gonna be a longer challenge than I thought."**

 **-End Confessional-**

Violet knew what the answer was, but Michael raised his hand first. "I think it's like 4 million miles. Was that right?" Michael answered.

The bell rang and Michael cheered to himself. "That's it! I'm not doing this!" Tamera shouted as she got up and stormed out of the mess hall.

Harald chuckled a little bit to himself as he watched Tamera leave the mess hall. "More for us. What is the next challenge Chris?" Harald asked.

Chris got out the next card and read it. "Question 3, how many times do they say 'go' in Back to the Future 2?" Chris asked.

Jake had no clue on the answer to that question, but decided to throw in a wild guess. "I dunno, 89?" Jake guessed.

The bell that rang confirmed if he was right and Jake was a bit surprised. "Wow, that was actually right?! Nice dude!" Jake exclaimed.

Chris nodded his head and got out the next card. "Question 4, what country has the most nude beaches in the world?" Chris asked.

Jake went for another wild guess, "Umm... The U.S.?" Jake guessed.

There was a buzzer sound this time, meaning that he was wrong. "Sorry Jake, but that wasn't even close." Chris said and then laughed.

Michael raised his hand next, "Greece. Your sponsors sure are weird." Michael answered, this time getting a bell ring as a response.

Chris shrugged his shoulders, "What can I do? I need them to support the show." Chris said as he gave Michael another point on his clipboard.

 **-Confessional- Michael**

 **"If the sponsors wanted to help us out, they should just cancel the show."**

 **-End Confessional-**

Chris got out the next card and read it. "Question 5, what is happening to Earth in the Twilight Zone episode, _The Midnight Sun_?" Chris asked.

Larissa had seen a few episodes of the show and remembered it well, "The earth was flying into the sun!" Larissa answered immediately.

She was greeted by a buzzer, confusing Larissa. "What? I had it right!" Larissa whined as Jake raised his hand.

"If you watched the whole episode, then you would remember that the whole thing was a dream, the earth was actually flying away from the sun. Which meant that everyone would freeze to death." Jake added, and the bell ringing backed him up.

Larissa sighed and watched as Chris drew the next card. "Final question! What is-" Chris began to read, but was cut off by Larissa.

"Wait, just six questions? Lame, what kind of quiz is this?" Larissa interrupted, which annoyed Chris.

Chris pretended he didn't hear and went on with the question. "What is the square root of pi squared?" Chris asked. making Violet raise her hand.

"Pi, you counteracted your own statement by squaring pi." Violet answered, making the bell go off, giving Violet the last point.

Larissa crossed her arms and made a sour face while Harald just looked mildly disappointed. "That's not fair Chris, I didn't know any of those questions!" Larissa complained.

Chris didn't care and just pointed to the door. "You and Harald can leave, I need to speak with the winners for a bit." Chris instructed, in which the two left out the front door.

 **-Confessional- Harald**

 **"I'm not bothered that I am not going on this cruise, I can do some damage next challenge. Violet won't be there to ruin it."**

 **-End Confessional-**

Once Larissa and Harald were gone, Chris turned his attention back to Jake, Violet, and Michael. "Congrats to you three, you all get to go on a cruise, and get a chance to talk with your family! You'll be skipping out on next challenge too, so you can rest your worries about death. You'll be leaving on the cruise this evening, so get ready for that." Chris explained.

Jake and Michael high-fived, while Violet just nodded her head. "Man, this is awesome! Sucks for everyone who didn't try for this cruise." Jake said.

Michael got up and walked away while Jake and Violet went back to eating breakfast. "I wonder why Michael isn't having breakfast today." Jake wondered as he ate a spoonful of slop.

Violet rolled her eyes, and put her spoon down. "Maybe because it's Chef's cooking, and he actually cares about his health." Violet responded.

The camera cut to Michael in the woods putting some mushrooms in a bag. "Just a few more and I'll be done." Michael said to himself as he continued plucking them.

 **-Confessional- Michael**

 **"I need to get everything done as quick as possible, I can't go on that cruise without fixing Moxy and Lucy."**

 **-End Confessional-**

In the Amazon cabin, Tamera and Larissa were sulking about not going on the cruise. "This sucks, they get to skip out!" Larissa complained.

Tamera was upset as well, but was trying to find a positive side to the situation. "Hey, at least it'll be easier to vote off some of the threats with the teams merged. Like Maria, or Harald." Tamera brought up, which helped Larissa a little bit.

"Yeah, I guess that makes it better. Just I really wanted to go on that cruise..." Larissa muttered as she laid down on her bunk.

Helen had been reading a magazine the whole time and began to listen in on the conversation. "So we are voting off Maria? How? We don't even have Jake's vote, he's going on the cruise." Helen said and put down her magazine.

Tamera pushed up on Helen's bunk to try and get her to shut up, but it didn't work at all. "Fine, we'll just lay low next challenge. When Jake gets back, then we act." Tamera stated and went back to doing her makeup.

 **-Confessional- Helen**

 **"Yeah, this alliance isn't going to last long with Tamera thinking she's in charge."**

 **-End Confessional-**

In the Team Chris cabin, Michael was finishing the last few touches on the growth potion. It had been a couple hours, it now being around 5:30 pm. Lucy and Moxy had fallen asleep from waiting and were cuddled up next to each other. "How cute, I almost want to leave them small..." Michael said to himself as he mixed the mushrooms with the spider eyes.

The mix made an awful stench, which woke up Lucy. As soon as she woke up, she scooted away from Moxy and covered herself. "Is it done yet? It's so cold." Lucy asked, shivering underneath the blanket.

Michael watched the mixture bubble in a jar before turning to Lucy. "Almost, the first potion should be ready in a minute. I must warn you, the growth will be much more rapid, and you should be back to normal within seconds after consumption." Michael explained as the mixture started to fizz.

Moxy woke up to the sound of the fizz and rubbed her eyes. "Hey Lucy, wanna do another trapeze act across the bunk? I'll go on the bottom this time if you want." Moxy asked.

Lucy shook her head, "No, the potion is almost done, so we won't be able to." Lucy responded, making Moxy frown a bit.

"Honestly, I kind of liked being small, not having to worry about the game. Plus, I got to get to know you a little better Luce." Moxy said as she laid down and spread her arms on the bunk.

Lucy cringed a little bit at the name and patted Moxy on the head. "Don't call me Luce in front of anyone else, that's our thing." Lucy requested.

Michael smiled a bit, seeing the two get along was just cute. "Alright, I got the first one ready. Who wants to go first?" Michael asked as he placed a tiny tube of the mixture on the bed.

Lucy snatched the tube right away and drank it all. She then held back the urge to spit it out, since it tasted awful. "Stand back Moxy... she'll b growing incredibly fast." Michael warned as Moxy got up and moved two feet away.

Just as Michael had said, Lucy grew fast, and reached her normal size after about 5 seconds, even hitting her head on the wall. "Ow! But wow! I feel huge, even though I'm just normal now." Lucy exclaimed before realizing she was still naked.

Lucy blushed and hopped off the bunk to her own bunk and quickly put on her own clothes. Michael had looked away the whole time, and Moxy just giggled. "Phew, thank goodness no one else was here." Lucy said with relief.

Lucy climbed back up on Michael's bunk and picked up Moxy. "So when will her growth potion be ready?" Lucy asked as she squeezed Moxy, not realizing that it was hurting her.

Moxy tapped on Lucy's hand repeatedly and gasping for air, "Y-You're choking me!" Moxy gasped, in which Lucy stopped squeezing and put Moxy on her shoulder.

Michael was watching the potion, trying to figure out when, but the loud speaker went off outside. "Attention all cruise trip winners! Please report to the Dock of Shame immediately!" Chris announced.

Michael grabbed the jar of mixture and put it in his bag. "Moxy, you'll have to come with me, I can finish getting the mixture ready there. Lucy, try not to die while I'm gone. I have to go. Bye." Michael said as he grabbed Moxy and put her in the bag as well. He then kissed Lucy on the cheek before running out the door.

 **-Confessional- Lucy**

 **"Wow, this feels bigger, even though it's only been a day. I haven't wanted to bring this up, but... my mother was supposed to have a second child, but they died before they were even born. Moxy, she feels like that little sibling I always wanted. After being small with her, and the nicknames starting, I do feel that way about her. If I don't make it out of here alive, I at least want her to live."**

 **-End Confessional-**

At the dock, Violet, Jake, Michael and secretly Moxy were boarding the cruise ship. "This won't be a separate season on the boat right?" Jake joked to Chris as he got on.

Chris shook his head and laughed. "Of course not, the TDCS days are long behind me. I still remember them... maybe I could bring a guest back from that season like I did with Viola. Maybe Lemmy. I'll figure it out, thanks for the idea dude. We'll be waiting for you back at camp." Chris said before fist bumping Jake and walking away.

Once Chris walked away and the ship left the dock, Chris turned to the camera. "What will happen tomorrow? Who's gonna die? Find out next time on Total, Drama, Death Camp!" Chris shouted as the camera zoomed out and faded away.

 **Remaining Campers:**

 **Lucy, Brock, Michael, Maria, Harald, Larissa, Moxy, Tamera, Helen, Phoebe, Jake, Violet**

 **Death Order: Russel, Acerola, Zylen, Todd, Giovanni, Aaron, Flaky, Eliza, Mario, Connor, Victoria, Derek, Blake**

 **Interns Alive: Petunia, Bendy, Larry, Ash, Kenny**


	13. Missed Call

_-Intro Plays-_

The camera turns on the cruise ship where Jake was shooting a basketball into a net that was on the deck. The feeling of being on the boat was bittersweet for him. It was awesome being there, but he would have to come back to the camp after tomorrow. "I wonder if Mom and Dad have been watching the show..." Jake said to himself as he threw the ball right into the net.

Violet was reading one of the magazines the ship had in the lounge while eating bonbons. The book was called _Fantastic Beasts_ , and it was passing Violet's time well. In a few minutes, she would be able to call her parents. "Mother will not be surprised to see me, she always has highest expectations for me." Violet said to the camera.

Michael was brewing the last bit of the growth potion in his room of the ship Moxy stared climbed around the room, trying to enjoy her last moments of being tiny. Moxy was staring out the window when something dawned on her, "Hey Michael? Did you pack any clothes for me?" Moxy asked.

Michael shook his head, "No, I was in such a rush I forgot. Sorry missy." Michael apologized as the potion bubbled. Moxy frowned, but went back to looking out the window to take her mind off the matter.

 **-Confessional- Michael**

 **"I do not wish to see my father again, but this camp will most likely be where I die. I might as well say my goodbyes."**

 **-End Confessional-**

Back at camp, everyone who hadn't gone on the cruise was sitting in the mess hall eating breakfast, which was expired oatmeal. No one complained, since it was edible. "Has anyone found the life idols yet? You would think one would turn up by now." Maria said between scoops.

Ash got a little worried that people would suspect her of finding the idol, but the idea and discussion was dropped because Chris entered the mess hall and did his usual announcements. "Good morning everyone! Are you ready for the first merge challenge?" Chris asked enthusiastically.

As always, no one seemed to care. Chris had gotten used to it at this point and just pretended that everyone said yes. "This challenge will be a fun, simple, treasure hunt! Just find the pass of immunity and you're safe from tonight's vote!" Chris explained.

Sounded simple enough, Chris handed out portions of a map that had been cut into pieces to everyone. "You all get part of a map, good luck now!" Chris announced.

 **-Confessional- Maria**

 **"If Chris wasn't being pathetic before, he certainly is now."**

 **-End Confessional-**

On the boat, Petunia walked onto the deck where Jake was playing basketball and waved to him. "Your parents are calling. Follow me." Petunia instructed.

Jake set the basketball down and followed Petunia inside the boat. "So, I heard you were possessed in the last season by a necklace, how was that?" Jake asked as they walked.

Petunia just smiled at Jake and opened the door to the calling room, "Who said it was the necklace? Enjoy your call." Petunia responded and let Jake in the room.

Jake sat down in a chair in front of a computer with a camera on top of it. There was a video chat call being placed, which Jake accepted and his parents came on screen. "Jakey! It's so good to see you!" his mom exclaimed, tears running down her face. Jake could even see a tear coming from his dad.

Jake smiled and let out a few tears of joy himself. "I'm glad to see you guys too. It's been hard, but I've made it this far! I'm coming home alive, don't worry." Jake stated confidently.

His dad gave a thumbs-up. "We've been watching son, I'm proud of you. You even got a girlfriend. That Ash girl, you really scored!" his dad joked, receiving an elbow from his wife.

Jake blushed and laughed a little bit. "We aren't dating, she isn't into me anyway. We're just friends." Jake replied.

Jake's dad laughed as well. "Well, it's just so good to see your face son. I must say though, that Harald is also a great kid, a real desker." his dad said, making Jake's smile fade away.

Desker was a term used in his town that described someone who tricked others, Jake nodded his head and smiled again. "Well, thanks for calling! I'll be sure to come home! Bye!" Jake said and hung up the call while his parents waved.

Petunia entered the room once Jake hung up and let him out. "Desker huh? Wonder what that means." Petunia commented as Jake left the room and headed back to the deck.

 **-Confessional- Jake**

 **"Petunia listened in, but there's no way she knows what a desker is. I'll be fine."**

 **-End Confessional-**

Michael was still finishing up the potion while Moxy was hanging upside down from a lamp on the ceiling. "Almost done?" Moxy asked as she swung down.

Michael nodded his head and poured the potion into a glass. "Just finished. Drink it while I go make my call." Michael answered as he placed the glass on a table and left the room.

Moxy hopped down from the lamp, and landed on the bed. From there, she simply walked up to the glass and drank as much as she could. Just like with Lucy, the effects happened right away and Moxy was back at her normal size. Only one problem, she had nothing to wear. "Michael!" Moxy called out as she ran out the room.

Michael was already gone however, so Moxy was really on her own. She turned around to go back in the room, but the door was locked. "No no no no!" Moxy started to panic. She already wasn't supposed to be on the ship, but being seen in the nude would be catastrophic.

In the call room, Michael had answered the call from his dad who came on screen immediately. "Hello son, or murderer." his dad said, still bitter over Michael.

"Oh bollocks dad, that wasn't my fault. Mom just couldn't handle it. Me being born isn't wrong. I'm living on studying magic so I can bring her back to us!" Michael shot back.

Michael's dad didn't seem fazed at all, and just continued being grumpy. "Whatever, you're still alive, so I guess I have to be somewhat proud. Congratulations." his dad said in an uninterested tone.

Michael frowned and hung up the call, he was disappointed his father was still upset at him. "I'll keep going, not for dad, but for Lucy." Michael said to himself as he left the call room, still frowning.

 **-Confessional- Michael**

 **"My dad hates me, but I don't care anymore. I will make it off this stupid camp alive."**

 **-End Confessional-**

Back on the island, the treasure hunt was still going on and Harald was already going to work on his plan. While everyone was out hunting for the pass, Harald was in the Amazon cabin, going through the dresser in search of something. "Tamera has too much power, gotta crush the bug before it infects us all." Harald thought to himself as he rooted through the dresser.

Lucy was searching through the woods in the same area where she usually got ingredients for Michael, since she knew all the nooks and crannies. She was just about to give up looking inside a hallow tree when she saw a golden glint on the bottom. "Oh my god, this can't be it..." Lucy thought to herself as she reached for the golden glint and grabbed something.

When Lucy pulled her hand back up, there it was. The second immunity idol. "Yes! I can't believe it! I-I'm going to make it!" Lucy cheered, hopping up and down excitedly.

No one heard her, and Lucy tucked the idol into her pocket. She was still hopping up and down, trying to calm herself down. No one could find out about this. "I can't wait to tell Michael!" Lucy exclaimed as she ran off to her cabin.

 **-Confessional- Lucy**

 **"I found the first idol! Now we just need to find the second one so Michael can come home too. Moxy, I'm really sorry little sis, but there are only two idols."**

 **-End Confessional-**

On the ship, Moxy had reached a janitorial closet where she found a maid uniform, which worked just fine for her. "Better than skin..." Moxy thought to herself as she walked down the hall on the inside of the ship.

Moxy had walked by the call once Michael came out and was happy to see him again. "Hey, how did the call go?" Moxy asked.

Michael sighed, "My father was not happy to see me. The conversation was short and awful." Michael answered.

Moxy frowned and patted Michael on the shoulder. "It's okay. His opinion doesn't matter. You should keep going at your own will." Moxy said reassuringly.

Michael smiled and patted Moxy on the head. "I wish it was that way. But we can't have our way can we?" Michael stated as he walked ahead.

Petunia noticed Moxy and walked up to her, "Hey! What are you doing here!? I thought you were at camp!" Petunia shouted.

Moxy was a bit startled by Petunia and almost fell back. "Well, it's a long story. Can I just make a call?" Moxy asked.

Petunia nodded her head, "Sure, I don't really care you are here, I'm just surprised." Petunia responded as she opened the door and let Moxy in the call room.

Moxy sat down in front of the computer and entered Mimi's phone number. It rang a few times and Mimi answered the video chat. "Moxy! I'm glad you're okay!" Mimi cried out.

Behind Mimi, Noah walked up behind the camera and waved. "You're the streaker's little sister? I'm amazed you're still alive." Noah joked.

Mimi and Moxy laughed a bit as Moxy started to cry. "Oh Mimi, I'm so happy to see your face one last time. I'm not getting out of here alive, so I just wanted to say my goodbyes now." Moxy said, tears running down her face.

Mimi's eyes started to swell up, knowing that the reality was that. Moxy had a very small chance of surviving. "Moxy, you can do it. I believe in you. You are too sweet for me to lose. We already lost mom and dad, don't leave me yet!" Mimi cried.

Moxy put her hand on the screen, wishing she could hug her older sister. "I'll try! I will do my best! Just watch! If I can't, then goodbye Mimi. I have my Gameguy with me, do you want to have one last Pokemon battle?" Moxy asked, wiping away some of her tears.

Mimi nodded her head and got out her Gameguy. "Yes... good luck. Let's make it count!" Mimi answered as she hung up the call.

Moxy got up from the chair and left the call room as she connected to the internet with her Gameguy. "Tough call wasn't it?" Petunia said as Moxy walked away and nodded her head.

 **-Confessional- Moxy**

 **"I lost the battle, but I don't care. Mimi is everything to me, I will leave alive!"**

 **-End Confessional-**

Back on the island, Harald had found the pass underneath the dock, and the challenge had ended. Tamera and Larissa were obviously annoyed by this, since they had planned to vote him out. "So we're voting out Phoebe right?" Larissa asked.

Tamera nodded her head. "Yeah, obviously. You with us Helen?" Tamera responded.

Helen didn't answer, desperately searching for her makeup. "Where is it!? My makeup is gone!" Helen screamed.

Tamera was confused and Larissa felt bad for Helen. "Maybe someone took it?" Larissa suggested.

This only made Helen even angrier. "Harald! It was him! Only he would do this!" Helen yelled as she ran out the cabin.

Harald was in the mess hall with Maria and Brock when Helen burst in and punched him in the face. "Where is my MAKEUP!? I know you took it!" Helen shouted.

Harald rubbed his face, only to reveal a black eye. Maria gasped and left the mess hall to tell everyone while Brock called Larry to have it looked at. "What makeup? I have no idea what you're talking about." Harald replied, rubbing his eye now.

Helen was about ready to punch him again, but decided not to since she already had done enough damage. "We both know the truth. You are so lucky you are invincible tonight." Helen warned and left the mess hall.

 **-Confessional- Harald**

 **"Too easy. The black eye was worth it anyway. Good bye Helen."**

 **-End Confessional-**

Later that night, everyone at camp had gathered around the campfire. The silence built up the tension as Chris walked up with a tray of seven marshmallows and placed them down on the podium. "Mistakes were made today. If I call your name, come get your marshmallow." Chris said as he grabbed six of the marshmallows.

"Maria."

"Larissa."

"Harald."

"Brock."

"Tamera."

"Lucy."

Phoebe was confused why she had been voted for, while Helen shot a glare at Harald, who had a big grin on his face. "The final marshmallow of the night goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

,,,

,,,

...

...

...

...

...Phoebe."

Phoebe caught her marshmallow thankfully and ate it while Helen stood up and flipped Harald off. "This is the end of the road for you Helen. You will get a death a seducer like you deserves." Chris said as Bendy walked up with a bow and arrow shaped like hearts.

Bendy got underneath Helen and aimed the bow up between her legs. "One last thing, f*ck you Chris." Helen said as Bendy fired the arrow, going straight up her butt, then her intestines, her heart, then going through her brain, killing off Helen, splattering blood over Bendy's face.

Everyone got up and left, not even taking a second look back. "Dang it, we lost a vote." Tamera muttered to herself as she walked away.

 **-Confessional- Tamera**

 **"This sucks! We lost Helen, now we only have three votes!"**

 **-End Confessional-**

On the ship, it was now 9:04 at night and there was one last call to be made. Petunia found Violet and led her to the call room where the call was pending. "Thank you Petunia. Leave." Violet demanded, making Petunia leave.

Violet accepted the call, and Scarlett came on screen. "Hello _mother._ " Violet said coldly.

Scarlett just stared at Violet stoically for a few more seconds before talking. "I am not surprised you made it this far. I created you to win the money." Scarlett stated.

Violet nodded her head. "Yes, I will win. What do you mean by created? You are referring to how you gave birth to me right?" Violet asked, a little confused by the context.

Scarlett closed her eyes, then opened them back up and reluctantly answered. "Violet. I never gave birth to you. I genetically created you, using part of my DNA. I literally created you to win the money." Scarlett answered.

Violet refused to believe that. "You are funny mother. You are right about me winning, but you are making up everything else." Violet replied.

Scarlett shook her head, "Wrong. Did you ever stop and consider why there are no pictures of you as a child?" Scarlett asked.

Tears started to run down Violet's face as she realized the truth. "No! Mother... Scarlett! I love you! Why did you hide this!?" Violet demanded answers.

Scarlett shed a few tears as well. "I wanted a daughter to raise specifically for evil, and I got attached to you. I did not want to tell you as you felt like a real daughter to me. Now, I need you to finish my job and destroy the island and take the money. You have a controller, so it is easy for you to do so." Scarlett explained.

Violet stood up from her chair and glared at Scarlett. "No. You aren't my mother. You can't tell me what to do. I don't even want to be evil like you! I have dreams of my own! Goodbye, Scarlett." Violet said and hung up the call.

 **Remaining Campers:**

 **Lucy, Brock, Michael, Maria, Harald, Larissa, Moxy, Tamera, Phoebe, Jake, Violet**

 **Death Order: Russel, Acerola, Zylen, Todd, Giovanni, Aaron, Flaky, Eliza, Mario, Connor, Victoria, Derek, Blake, Helen**

 **Interns Alive: Petunia, Bendy, Larry, Ash, Kenny**


	14. The Blazing Flame

_-Intro Plays-_

The camera turns on to the inside of the boat where Violet was playing cards seemingly with herself. "Victoria, do you have any sevens?" Violet asked.

No answer, Violet grabbed a card from the deck and put it in with her other cards. "Connor, do you have any fours?" Violet asked, a small smile on her face.

No answer again. Violet picked up all the cards and set them down on the table. She looked out the window and saw that the island was now in view. "That seems like enough time to watch a movie..." Violet thought to herself as she walked over to a cabinet filled with DVD cases.

Violet scrolled through the selection of movies in the cabinet and grabbed one of her favorites. " _Saw_ , Scarlett had me watch this countless times, I never quite figured out why." Violet said to herself as she took the disc out and put it in a DVD player near the table.

 **-Confessional- Violet**

 **"Now I know that I am a clone. Who knows how many more of them Scarlett made. At this point, I don't care anymore. She is not my mother, but I wish she was. So my father was never on a business trip. Outai? Papaoutai?"**

 **-End Confessional-**

A couple hours later, the boat arrived at the Dock of Shame where Chris and all of the other campers and interns were waiting. As soon as Jake stepped onto the dock, he was hugged immediately by Ash. "Hey Jakey, how was the cruise?" Ash asked.

Jake shrugged his shoulders, "It was nice, definitely better than being at camp. Good to see you again." Jake answered as he hugged her back.

Michael was also hugged, this time by Lucy, who was even more excited to see him. "Hey Lucy, I'm glad to see you alive." Michael said as he patted her on the head.

Lucy nodded, "I can handle my own, plus I got us a one way ticket off this camp." Lucy added, flashing the immunity idol from her pocket so only Michael would see it.

Moxy rushed onto the dock and tried to avoid Chris's view, which seemed to work. No one was really happy to see Violet again besides Harald. "Nice to see you again, took out Helen while you were gone." Harald whispered as Violet walked by.

Violet smirked, "Nice. Good luck hiding it though." Violet whispered back and walked away from Harald.

Chris got a megaphone and cranked it up, despite everyone being right next to him. "Now that everyone is back, I think this would be a good time to introduce our two new interns!" Chris announced as a speedboat drove up to the dock.

The first person to step off was a girl wearing nothing but a green bathrobe and green slippers. She had long black hair kept in a ponytail. "I-I can explain. I was kidnapped from my bathroom." she stammered.

Bendy helped her onto the dock while Chris introduced her, "This is Fir. She is now in charge of cooking since Flaky is gone." Chris introduced Fir as she got out a small metal stick and pressed a button.

A blade popped out of the stick and Fir aimed it at Chris. "Let me go homeI can't be here!" Fir demanded.

Chris snapped his fingers, which made Petunia and Bendy grab Fir by both arms. "Calm down girl, you can go home once the show ends." Chris explained.

Fir pressed the button on her stick, retracting the blade back into the stick. "Fine, but you better not pull a fast one on me." Fir said and backed away from Chris.

The other new intern stepped onto the dock, and he seemed even more upset about being on the show. He had on an orange t-shirt with black shorts. He had on black sneakers as well. "Hello Trevor, it's good to finally see you paying your dues." Chris teased while Trevor held back the urge to punch the host.

"You murderers! All of you Amazon scum will pay for Todd!" Trevor yelled. Larissa and Moxy in particular flinched at those words. Todd, they hardly even knew him, but they voted him off.

Chris patted Trevor on the shoulder, "This is Trevor everyone, he is Todd's brother. He is also in charge of coming up with the deaths. Might want to stay on his good side." Chris introduced Trevor while he crossed his arms.

 **-Confessional- Tamera**

 **"This stinks. Trevor is going to make this as painful as possible** **for me."**

 **-Confessional- Harald**

 **"Ha! It seems like I've killed 6 birds with 1 stone! I took down Todd, as well as the rest of Team Amazon!"**

 **-End Confessional-**

Chef walked onto the dock was outraged, his teeth gritting and his fists clenched. "HEY CHRIS! WHY YOU PUTTIN' HER IN CHARGE OF COOKING HUH?! THAT'S MY JOB!" Chef shouted.

Chris just smirked and stayed calm while Chef approached him. "Calm down Chef, she is only the cook, you will still be serving the food." Chris tried to explain, but Chef wasn't having it.

"Chris man, you've changed. I can't do this no more. I was fine with messing with the kids, but killing them, that's messed up. I'm leaving." Chef said as he got in one of the speedboats and started it up.

Chris watched as Chef drove away and for the first time, Chris actually seemed sad. His eyes were watering, and his usual smirk was gone. "Let's start with the challenge. I... I just need to rest for a little bit." Chris sighed as he got out his clipboard.

Chris led everyone over to a forest that he set to being on fire. He adjusted the settings on his controller, and the fire colors changed to a wide variety of colors. Awe was spread throughout the group while Chris still had a frown on his face. "The challenge is to find your way through the maze of fire, blah blah blah, immunity ticket at the end, blah blah blah. I'll be back in a couple hours. If no one finds it, it's a double death elimination." Chris said and walked away, he didn't seem to care at all.

 **-Confessional- Maria**

 **"Man, Chef left. At least I can have my weapons with me for once. Chris doesn't want to search me for once. I've got a few on me by the way. I have an MK-16, a knife, a dagger, a grenade..."**

 **-End Confessional-**

Maria took off into the fire forest holding her arm up on her head to shield it. Violet walked in right after Maria, her face devoid of emotion. "Larissa go in." Tamera commanded.

"Wait what?!"

"Go in."

"Why can't you go in?!"

"I don't feel like it, now hurry up or Maria is going to win."

"No way! You're coming with me!"

"Ugh, why are you so whiny?"

"I am not! You're telling me to go in a forest that is on FIRE. You think that is safe?"

"You should be fine. Chris wouldn't kill us, at least, not during a challenge that is."

"What about Acerola?"

"She killed herself idiot."

"So? She still died during a challenge!"

The argument went on for a lot longer, while Jake, Michael and Lucy entered the forest. Phoebe found this to be a perfect opprotunity to mess with the two girls arguing. "Hmm, maybe if they don't want to go in the forest, I can give them a little motivation." Phoebe thought to herself as she snuck up behind Tamera.

Phoebe yanked Tamera's skirt down and off her legs, immediately doing the same with Larissa. "You want 'em back? You'll have to catch me first!" Phoebe teased as she ran into the flaming forest, leaving the two with nothing covering their panties.

Tamera took off after Phoebe into the woods, soon followed by Larissa. "When I get that little sh*t I am going to kill her!" Tamera shouted as she and Larissa ran in the direction that Phoebe had seemed to take.

Moxy had stayed behind and didn't even consider going into the forest. She simply took out her Gameguy and started playing on it. Harald was also waiting outside the forest, but he had his reasons. "Hey Moxy, how have you been?" Harald asked.

Moxy shrugged her shoulders. "I could be better, I'm just nervous about Trevor. He probably hates me the most since I rejected Todd." Moxy responded.

Harald walked up to Moxy and sat down in front of her. "Yeah, I guess that stinks. But, you won't have to worry about dying a horrible death. I have two of these..." Harald whispered as he pulled out two immunity idols.

 **-Confessional- Harald**

 **"They're both fake. I have yet to find the actual idols. But Moxy doesn't have to know that."**

 **-End Confessional-**

Moxy gasped and grabbed one of the fakes right away. "Y-You're just giving one to me? Why?" Moxy asked, bewildered and happy to get an idol.

Harald nodded his head, "Moxy, you don't deserve to have been sent to this camp. Out of all the other people here, I like you the most. I want us both to get out of here alive." Harald answered, a grin on his face.

Moxy put the idol in her pocket and tried to think of something to say. "I can't think of how to thank you. I can't wait to go home." Moxy said, she looked about ready to cry at this point.

Harald put his hand on Moxy's shoulder and his grin grew. "You can thank me by forming an alliance with me. I'll be going into the forest now. It was nice talking." Harald responded as he got up and walked away.

In the flaming forest, Maria was running between the flames, desperate to find the immunity pass. Violet was still right behind her, looking in the places Maria had missed. "Have you found the pass?" Violet asked bluntly.

Maria rolled her eyes and ignored Violet. "Go away! You won't get the pass by following me!" Maria begged, Violet was starting to annoy her.

 **-Confessional- Maria**

 **"I am so tempted to just kill Violet, but I can't. She seems more emotionless, and I just don't like those kinds of people."**

 **-Confessional- Violet**

 **"Oh, I'm supposed to care about how I effect others? I don't care anymore. I feel a weird sensation in me, like someone pressed a button and swapped something. I can't figure out what though."**

 **-End Confessionals-**

Jake was walking down the paths surrounded by flames with his hands in his pockets. "This alliance thing with Tamera and Larissa probably isn't going to last much longer." Jake said to himself as he walked.

Finding the pass wasn't that big of a deal to Jake, since he knew that he would be safe no matter what. His mind then went to Trevor, then his final talk with Todd. He still felt as though Todd's death was his fault. Maybe if he had talked with Todd a little more, Todd might have changed his ways and could possibly have survived to make it to this challenge.

 _"You have a weird bucket list dude."_ the last words Jake had said to Todd still stuck with him. He could have said anything else, literally anything. His decision to not say anything else or even try to defend him, Jake had no idea it would affect others. Trevor's anger was justified in Jake's mind.

Meanwhile, Phoebe was still running from Tamera and Larissa, until she finally reached a dead end. But, on the ground was a pass with Chris's face printed on it. "Yes! I can't wait to see you how they take this!" Phoebe laughed as she grabbed the pass.

Tamera and Larissa showed up almost right after Phoebe grabbed the pass and both were very angry. "Give the skirts back!" Tamera demanded.

Phoebe smirked and tosssd them onto the ground. "Congratulations, you played yourself." Phoebe taunted as she flashed the pass at them before running off while the two girls put their skirts back on.

Tamera didn't say anything, but Larissa backed away slowly, not wanting to get involved in Tamera soon-to-happen fit. "I'll be voting for Maria. Okay? Okay." Larissa said and walked away slowly.

 **-Confessional- Tamera**

 **"That little b*tch! I can't believe it! Then she hard the nerve to make a joke out of us!"**

 **-End Confessional-**

Later that night, the 11 campers had gathered around the campfire while Chris walked up with a tray of 10 marshmallows. "I have gotten my rest, and I'm ready to watch the end of one of you! You all know how this works, so I'll just start off right away." Chris announced as he held up nine of the marshmallows and got ready to toss them.

"Phoebe, Michael, Brock, Harald, Moxy, Larissa, Lucy, Jake, and Tamera, you all are safe." Chris announced as he tossed the marshmallows to the names he called.

Violet and Maria looked at each other briefly. "Whether I die or live, it was nice knowin' ya." Maria said as she looked up at the final marshmallow.

Violet said nothing and only stared at the final marshmallow. "The final marshmallow goes to...

...Violet."

Chris tossed the final marshmallow to Violet while Maria reached in her cloak and pulled out her MK-16. "Woah, hold on there Maria. I just want you to stand in these concrete shoes we have for you." Chris instructed and pointed at two blocks of concrete with a ball and chain.

Maria didn't listen and put the gun to her head. "No. I am going on my own terms. My own will. One last thing, may you rot in hell Chris. I'll be waiting for you." Maria said before pulling the trigger on the gun, killing her instantly.

There was awkward silence. The camera froze as well. There was shock, there was painful looks, but there was one thing for sure. Anger from Chris. He couldn't do anything about it either.

 **Votes:**

 **Tamera: Maria**

 **Jake: Violet**

 **Brock: Maria**

 **Lucy: Maria**

 **Harald: Violet**

 **Violet: Harald**

 **Larissa: Maria**

 **Michael: Maria**

 **Maria: Tamera**

 **Moxy: Larissa**

 **Phoebe: Tamera**

Remaining Campers:

Lucy, Brock, Michael, Harald, Larissa, Moxy, Tamera, Phoebe, Jake, Violet

Death Order: Russel, Acerola, Zylen, Todd, Giovanni, Aaron, Flaky, Eliza, Mario, Connor, Victoria, Derek, Blake, Helen **, Maria**

Interns Alive: Petunia, Bendy, Larry, Ash, Kenny, **Trevor, Fir**


	15. Keijo!

_-Intro Plays-_

The camera turns on to the boys' cabin where Harald was scheming up his next plan and Michael was studying some magic book. Harald was glaring over at Brock, who was relaxing on his bunk. Jake was practicing scales on his guitar, which was distracting Michael a little bit.

 **-Confessional- Harald**

 **"I have no idea how Brock has been skating by in this competition. I think it's about time someone crushes this bug."**

 **-End Confessional-**

In the girls' cabin, Lucy and Moxy were playing on Moxy's Gameguy Advances while Tamera and Larissa did their makeup. Violet was reading "The Biography of Chris McLean: A Tale of the Greatest Man Alive", which had her laughing almost the whole time she read it. Phoebe wasn't in the cabin and was instead out in the woods doing her usual prank setups.

Tamera was thinking up another way to help out her alliance, since with Helen gone, things could go downhill fast. "Larissa, any ideas for new members?" Tamera asked as she set down her lipstick.

"How about Harald? I think he would be a good fit." Larissa suggested, in which Tamera shrugged her shoulders. She wasn't really listening to Larissa, so she didn't care.

Larissa took that as a yes and left the cabin right away to go talk with Harald. Violet put her book down and was about to warn Tamera, but she didn't really care too much about Larissa's safety either. Tamera looked up behind her and saw Violet staring from her bunk. "Stop staring you freak!" Tamera demanded before looking back at her mirror and continuing her makeup.

Larissa walked across the camp to the boys' cabin and knocked on the door. Jake opened it and sighed upon seeing Larissa at the door. "What does Tamera want this time?" Jake asked.

Larissa shook her head, "Tamera doesn't need anything this time. I just need to talk to Harald." Larissa responded.

Harald looked up once he heard his name and got off of his bunk. "Hello little Larissa, what do you need?" Harald asked while Jake walked away.

Larissa explained to Harald that Tamera wanted him to join their alliance, to which Harald nodded his head and gave a sweet smile. "Sure, tell Tamera I'll gladly help your ragtag group out." Harald said, ruffling Larissa's hair playfully.

Larissa nodded her head and walked back to the girls' cabin, where Tamera was still doing her makeup. "I got sir Harald to join our alliance!" Larissa proclaimed, causing Tamera to drop her make up.

 **-Confessional- Tamera**

 **"Harald!? Why on earth would Larissa think he was a good idea!? I know some of the stuff he's done, and I don't trust him!"**

 **-End Confessional-**

Before Tamera was able to confront Larissa about recruiting Harald the loudspeakers went off and Chris's usual enthusiastic voice started talking. "Good morning campers! Since Chef left, I feel we should celebrate with a Double Death challenge! Grab your swim wear and meet me at the beach for today's challenge!" Chris announced. It was pretty clear Chris still wasn't over Chef leaving.

Tamera walked over to her bunk and opened her bag, pulling out her bikini. Violet hopped off her bunk with her bikini in hand. Violet looked at Tamera's outfit and raised an eyebrow. "That looks a size too small on you. I think we have the same size bikini, I can spare you one if that seems logical to you." Violet offered.

Tamera shook her head, "No way! It's small on purpose! It shows off my curves, and the boys love it!" Tamera explained, striking a few poses to prove her point.

Violet shook her head. "There are only four boys left. Michael is obviously with Lucy, Jake is leaning towards Ash, and Harald is just crazy. Brock seems to show no interest in girls at all, so I don't think you'll be impressing any boys. Goodbye." Violet replied before leaving the cabin.

Tamera clenched her fist as Violet walked away from her. Larissa walked up and tapped her shoulder, trying not to get her mad. "Tamera, do you have a plan for today?" Larissa asked.

Tamera turned to face Larissa and her anger faded a little bit. "How can I plan if we don't know the challenge? One thing is certain, Violet is gonna die tonight." Tamera snickered and left the cabin as well. Larissa followed her right out while doing a few stretches.

Once they were gone, Phoebe burst out laughing whule changing into her swimsuit. "Those gals are just ridiculous! They never can get along! They'll probably die arguing with each other!" Phoebe joked, nearly falling off her bed.

Phoebe jumped up and poked Lucy's dangling feet and giggled. "We're still cool right? Buddy buddy, not as tight as you two, but I still think of you as friends!" Phoebe said before hopping back down and running out the cabin door.

Lucy looked over at Moxy and shrugged her shoulders. "She means well..." Lucy started to say, but couldn't think of what else to add. "...but she is just a bit too energetic." Moxy finished. Lucy nodded her head and set down her Gameguy. Moxy did the same and hopped off Lucy's bunk.

Lucy opened her bag and took out a blue swimsuit, while Moxy took out a sling swimsuit that was a bright shade of green. There was a note attached to it that was in Mimi's handwriting. _"I packed some strong tape in your bag for you. Tape the swimsuit to your skin so it won't come off. Trust me on this. -Mimi"_ Moxy read to herself before putting it on.

Moxy smirked, knowing exactly what Mimi had meant. It always seemed the sisters were prone to accidental nudity. Moxy put on the swimsuit, and put tape on the edges of it. Lucy hopped down from her bunk and gave Moxy a thumbs-up. "You look great! I'll keep an eye out for Tamera for you." Lucy said, walking with Moxy out of the cabin.

Meanwhile in the boys' cabin, Brock had already put on his swim trunks and left, while Jake was struggling to change. His swim shorts were a bit tight, thus he had trouble getting them up his waist. Harald already had his trunks on, along with a plain shirt. Michael was almost unrecognizable in his swimsuit, wearing a black wetsuit instead of his usual outfit. "Hey Michael, I bet you're excited to see Lucy in a swimsuit. Just don't go too far alright?" Jake warned.

Michael debated telling Jake that he had seen Lucy without anything on, but decided not to. "Alrighty, you better slow down on Ash though, I don't think she'll be in a bathing suit anyway." Michael said back, making both of them laugh a little bit. Harald simply ignored them and left the cabin, heading towards the beach on the other side of the island.

 **-Confessional- Violet**

 **"Winning this challenge is essential to my survival. Due to the double death circumstances, I will surely receive the votes required to vote me off. Harald has burrowed into Tamera's alliance, which I applaud him for. I pity Tamera, Larissa, and Jake right now. With correct planning, Harald could wipe out two of them today."**

 **-End Confessional-**

At the beach, Chris was waiting in front of what looked like a bunch of platforms a good 30 feet out in the water. They were all linked together by thin bridges, but they still rocked back and forth on the water regardless. There was one big bridge leading to the platforms that came out of the sand, which was what Chris was standing on. Michael and Jake were the last ones to arrive, and Chris went straight to the instructions and rules of the challenge.

"Today's challenge is based off a popular gambling sport in Japan called Keijo. Due to legal issues and since you are all minors, you will not be playing the traditional way. If you want to play it normally, you can." Chris began to explain. Violet and Moxy smirked, knowing full well how the game worked.

Chris continued, "The goal is to be the last person standing on the platforms, which are referred to as "The Land", feel free to use whatever method you wish in order to knock your oppenents off, but don't go too rough. Our lawsuit budget is too slim already, and injuries aren't what we need. Got all that? Well I don't care. Head up to the platforms on this bridge and I'll blow the whistle once the challenge has begun." Chris instructed, moving out of the way so the 10 campers could cross the bridge.

Moxy, Lucy, and Michael all headed to a platform towards the top left of the land and began to strategize. "I think you and Moxy should double up on anyone that comes near us, and I'll guard from behind in case anyone sneaks up on us." Michael suggested. Moxy and Lucy nodded their heads in agreement. The plan seemed foolproof, so they took a few steps ahead of Michael and waited for Chris to blow the whistle. "I've seen Keijo matches before, I think I can hold my own in this. But I'll be careful." Moxy said, pushing the tape on her swimsuit just to be safe.

Violet stood on the center platform of the land and looked around her. If all went as she planned, she would be the primary target of everyone. Violet pulled up her bikini bottom, practically giving herself a wedgie, but it seemed as though she knew what she was doing.

Tamera and Larissa were standing together, laughing at what Violet was doing. "Why is she giving herself a wedgie? I guess she'll get the humiliating part out of the way first, since I'll be shoving her in the water." Tamera boasted confidently. Larissa was just confused, but went along with Tamera.

Phoebe stood in a corner by herself, looking out at everyone else, deciding on her next prank victim. Brock seemed a bit too confident in himself, while the tape on Moxy's swimsuit was just asking for it. "I'll just do both! Today is the unlucky day for Brock and Moxy!" Phoebe thought out loud.

No one seemed to hear her, so Phoebe shut her mouth and focused on the task at hand. Brock was closer, so he was Phoebe's first target. She just had to get past Harald, who was standing on the platform between Phoebe and Brock. Jake was all the way on the other side of the land, so he wouldn't be a problem.

Chris blew the whistle, and Phoebe darted straight for Brock. Harald saw Phoebe rushing toward his platform across the bridge, so he took a few steps forward and let Phoebe pass him up. "Why bother trying if these worms take themselves out?" Harald thought to himself as he got ready to watch the chaos ensue.

Jake went after Violet in the middle and immediately tried to sweep her leg, but Violet easily dodged the sweep and started running circles around Jake. "How are you so fast?" Jake asked, confused that he was having trouble even seeing Violet.

"It's quite simple really, by pulling up my bikini bottom, I give my butt more room and mobility, which greatly accelerates my speed. So I hope you can swim!" Violet explained before stopping and slamming her rear end into Jake's hip, knocking him off the platform on impact.

Jake popped his head out of the water and tried to grasp the situation. He swam over to Tamera and Larissa and gave them a warning. "Watch out for Violet! She's fast!" Jake warned as he swam back to shore.

Larissa nodded her head, while Tamera rolled her eyes. "Jake's just slow. He can play a guitar, but he's no athlete." Tamera commented, dismissing Jake's warning right away.

Larissa stayed cautious and followed Tamera across the bridge to Harald's platform. Harald saw them coming and already had a plan to take them out. "Ladies, I apologize for what I am about to do. We are in an alliance, but I do need this immunity. Graceful butterflies like you would understand." Harald apologized with a big grin on his face.

Tamera did a hand signal to Larissa, who immediately ran in the other direction to corner Harald. Unfortunately for Harald, Tamera and Larissa trapped him on a bridge, with the two girls on both sides. "Now!" Tamera commanded, in which both she and Larissa charged at Harald, with their fists clenched in front of them.

Harald looked back and forth at both of them, and jumped as high as he could once they were close enough. The duo ran past him, much to their shock. Larissa made a u-turn and tackled Harald. "You're going down with me!" Larissa shouted as she grabbed ahold of Harald's swim trunks and jumped off the bridge.

Harald was able to get himself out of Larissa's grasp and got his balance back, while Larissa fell into the water. "Lari! I'll win for you!" Tamera called out while Harald waved at Larissa in the water.

Any sign of arrogance in Tamera's face disappeared as she walked up to Harald. She tried to slap him across the face, but Harald grabbed her arm before she could. Tamera smirked and kicked her leg up, right between Harald's leg and into his crotch. Harald let go of Tamera's arm and fell into the water, tipping over from the pain. "That's why you don't mess with me." Tamera taunted and walked back onto her platform.

Phoebe was in combat with Brock, the two of them throwing punches and kicks at each other, both of them missing repeatedly. "I'm impressed, you are rather evasive." Brock complimented after missing a swift punch and barely missed Phoebe in the arm.

Phoebe giggled and stopped throwing punches. She took a few steps back and simply dodged every punch and kick thrown her way. "You know... you are quite evasive yourself. Polite too." Phoebe complimented back.

Brock smiled and kept throwing punches, "Well, I try to be light on my feet, thank-" Brock didn't get to finish as Phoebe's leg suddenly came toward his jaw, kicking him right on contact.

Brock swayed back and forth a little bit before falling down and into the water. "But you're too polite, I guess that means you lose." Phoebe added, giggling again.

 **-Confessional- Phoebe**

 **"I cut him off mid-sentence by hitting him in the jaw. That shook his brain enough and made him unconscious for a good 10 seconds. Hey, it was pretty funny honestly."**

 **-End Confessional-**

Phoebe and Tamera were both advancing towards Moxy and Lucy's platform, while Michael was standing on the bridge next to it, prepared to knock one of them back. "So Moxy, why do you have tape on your swimsuit?" Phoebe asked as she walked across the bridge.

Tamera was heading to the platform from the other direction, confronting Lucy, both of their fists clenched. "Aww, do you need your boyfriend to protect you? Don't worry, I'll go soft. Landing in the water won't hurt that much." Tamera teased, which started to anger Lucy a little bit.

Michael tapped Lucy's shoulder, "I'll go help out Moxy with Phoebe. You can do it!" Michael cheered before walking to the other bridge where Phoebe and Moxy were.

Before Michael could reach Moxy, Violet stepped in front of him. "I don't think so. 1v1 is my style, so I will be your oppenent." Violet said as she grabbed her bikini bottom and pulled it up even further.

Michael did a small chant to himself, and it seemed as though he gained some speed as well. "Ooh, magic vs science, I've been looking forward to this." Violet said, fascinated by Michael's speed spell.

Tamera and Lucy were both already looking a bit beat up after just thirty seconds. "Y-you are stronger than I thought! Maybe you don't need Michael for this." Tamera muttered, holding her arm in pain.

Lucy couldn't say anything, but she threw another punch at Tamera, hitting her in the stomach. "Oh that's it! In the water you go!" Tamera shouted, pounding her fist down on Lucy's head.

Lucy lost her balance and started to slip to the left. "S-Sorry Michael, I t-tried." Lucy stammered as she fell off the bridge and into the water.

Violet and Michael were running circles on the platform, both barely visible to the camera. Tamera decided not to go through them and took the long way around to Moxy's fight, wanting to take her down.

Phoebe was using the same tactic she used on Brock, dodging everything Moxy sent her way.

"I thought you said we were friends!" Moxy said, hoping to talk Phoebe out of fighting. Phoebe giggled and backed onto a platform in the corner.

A few seconds later, Phoebe found herself in the bottom left corner of the land, and Moxy wasn't letting up. "We are friends, but I need to win this just as much as you do. Tamera is out to get me." Phoebe replied, continuing her dodging.

Moxy stopped her attacks and backed off. "Sorry, I didn't really know that Tamera was doing that." Moxy apologized, laughing about it a little bit.

Moxy didn't see Tamera walk behind her however, and didn't notice that Tamera had taken the tape off her swimsuit. Phoebe saw what was happening and pointed at Tamera. "Moxy look out!" Phoebe shouted, which Moxy promptly turned around.

Tamera took the last two pieces of tape off the swimsuit and threw them into the water. "You're welcome for getting rid of those ugly tape pieces. They don't look good on you." Tamera said.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye for both of you!" Tamera pushed her foot into Moxy's stomach, sending Phoebe off the platform. Phoebe tried to grab onto Moxy, but her swimsuit couldn't hold the weight. Moxy heard a tear, then a splash, which was Phoebe falling into the water.

Moxy turned around to see her swimuit torn in half, floating in the water. Tamera burst out laughing, while Moxy blushed and covered herself with her hands. "Oh my god! I guess it runs in your family! I bet your mom and dad had the same thing too!" Tamera laughed.

Tamera slapped Moxy's butt hard before kicking Moxy off of the platform and into the water. "Nighty night little streaker." Tamera taunted as she walked away and towards the other fight.

 **-Confessional- Moxy**

 **"This is so embarassing! I hate Tamera so much! My butt stings now too! She hit it hard! I'm sorry Mimi!"**

 **-End Confessional-**

Michael and Violet were both tuckered out, Michael's spell was wearing off, and Violet's wedgie was starting to take it's toll on her. They were both breathing heavily, and they both had a few bruises. "Ah, I arrived just in time didn't I?" Tamera asked sarcastically as she walked in between them.

Tamera walked up to Michael and slapped him across the face, making him lose balance and fall off the platform, since he was already close to the edge. "Goodbye wizard, shoulda made the spell last longer." Tamera taunted as Michael landed in the water.

The other 7 campers and Chris watched as Tamera turned around to face Violet, who looked almost as tired as Michael was. "Game over for you too. I've been waiting for this." Tamera said, a bigger smirk on her face tham before.

Violet pulled up her bikini even more, and braced herself for Tamera's next hit. Tamera threw a punch, but Violet seemed to completely vanish from Tamera's sight. "I'm tired of your bullying. You are a terrible person for your actions. It is time for the consequences. You slapped Moxy's butt? How about getting slapped by a butt?" Violet said, causing Tamera to turn around in surprise.

Violet vanished before Tamera could do anything again, and appeared on the side, where she slammed her butt into Tamera's hip. "Waugh! How is she so fast?!" Tamera cried out as Violet hit her from the other side.

Violet continued to speed up, hitting Tamera over and over again, giving hrr no time to react. "You want to show off your curves? I can help with that." Violet said as she tore off Tamera's bikini before kicking her into the water.

Chris blew his whistle and applause was heard from a good amount of the campers. "Violet is the winner! I will be seeing the rest of you at the elimination ceremony tonight once you all dry off." Chris announced, then walked away.

Tamera stepped out of the water, completely naked like Moxy. "How does it feel? You deserve this." Moxy said teased.

Tamera didn't say anything back and just ran off down the beach and towards the cabins. Everyone started to laugh, everyone except Larissa, who ran off after Tamera.

 **-Confessional- Tamera**

 **"Moxy, you are so dead tonight! No one makes fun of me and gets away with it!"**

 **-Confessional- Harald**

 **"Tamera played well, but she is clearly willing to betray her own alliance."**

 **-Confessional- Violet**

 **"Tamera is a bully, nothing more, nothing less. She will die for her actions."**

 **-Confessional- Lucy**

 **"I want to vote off Tamera, but she has enough votes already. Larissa, sorry."**

 **-End Confessionals-**

Later that night, the 10 campers had gathered around the campfire, all completely dry and back in their normal clothes. Chris walked up with a tray of 8 marshmallows, his signature grin back, unlike last time with Maria. "You all get the jist of it. If I call your name, you are safe." Chris stated as he grabbed 7 of the marshmallows.

"Violet, Michael, Lucy, Brock, Phoebe, Jake, and Harald, you all are safe for tonight. Rest while you can." Chris tossed the marshmallows to them, leaving Moxy, Larissa, and Tamera staring at each other nervously.

Larissa then realized that there was no chance she and Tamera would live. Chris held up the final marshmallow and captured the gaze of the three contestants. "The final marshmallow goes to...

...Moxy."

Chris tossed the final marshmallow to the gamer, who thankfully grabbed the marshmallow, while Larissa burst into tears and Tamera clenched her fist. "You're a dead man Chris!" Tamera shouted as she walked up to Chris with her fist ready to clobber him.

Bendy stopped her however, and threw a knife into her chest. "Augh! I can't die... yet..." Tamera cried as she fell to the ground.

Larissa ran up to her and pulled the knife out, but it was too late. Tamera was going to bleed to the death. "T-Tamera, I'm sorry I couldn't save you." Larissa apologized, tears streaming out of her eyes.

Tamera grabbed Larissa's left hand and looked at her in the eyes. "It's okay. We are all gonna die anyway. Just know, I hated you the least." Tamera said. Her eyes closed and she was officially dead.

Larissa continued to hold on to Tamera's hand, not knowing what to do with herself. "Just kill me. Please make it quick. I want to see Tamera again. She wasn't a jerk, she is good. The game just pushed her!" Larissa shouted, she had completely lost it now.

Bendy got out some perfume and repeatedly sprayed it in Larissa's face, and it clogged her lungs rather quick. She held her neck in pain as she couldn't breathe, then suffocated to death. Both of them were now dead. Chris just smiled and looked over at Bendy. "Dispose of the bodies. Good riddance." Chris instructed.

Chris then turned to the other 8 campers with the same grin. "Sleep well, you'll need it." Chris said and everyone got up to walk away.

 **Votes:**

 **Lucy: Larissa**

 **Michael: Larissa**

 **Tamera: Moxy**

 **Harald: Tamera**

 **Violet: Tamera**

 **Brock: Larissa**

 **Moxy: Tamera**

 **Larissa: Moxy**

 **Phoebe: Tamera**

 **Jake: Harald**

 **Remaining Campers:**

 **Lucy, Brock, Michael, Harald, Moxy, Phoebe, Jake, Violet**

 **Death Order: Russel, Acerola, Zylen, Todd, Giovanni, Aaron, Flaky, Eliza, Mario, Connor, Victoria, Derek, Blake, Helen, Maria, Tamera, Larissa**

 **Interns Alive: Petunia, Bendy, Larry, Ash, Kenny, Trevor, Fir**


	16. The Birds

_-Intro Plays-_

The camera turns on to Chris in his tent/office, discussing a few things with the interns. "The goal is to make them give up all hope, it's how we keep the drama going, got that?" Chris asked.

Fir, Larry, Bendy, and Trevor all nodded, while Petunia, Ash, and Kenny weren't as willing to do what Chris asked them to do. "Chris, you're killing them all off one by one, at least let them have their last moments be somewhat enjoyable." Petunia argued.

Ash didn't say anything, and neither did Kenny, but it was pretty clear to Chris that the three of them were not willing to cooperate. "Alright then, from now on, you three are in charge of killing off the contestants. Bendy will now man the kitchen, Larry is still in challenge control, Trevor is now in security, and Fir will be my bodyguard in case any of the contestants try doing anything fast on me." Chris explained, much to the dismay of the three.

Kenny nodded his head and walked away, while Petunia and Ash were now a bit angry at Chris for making them in charge of the deaths. "You don't have to help, I just hope you like a nice career in death. I highly suggest you help and do what you're told." Chris warned, a big grin still on his face.

 **-Confessional- Ash**

 **"Chris really is a piece of garbage isn't he? At least I know I can give my immunity statue to Jake once the time comes. Not that I like him, we're just friends."**

 **-Confessional- Larry**

 **"Woo! I still get to be in challenge control! I have something fun planned for today, let's just say it will make them caw caw for their life."**

 **-Confessional- Trevor**

 **"I lost control of the deaths, this bites. I still needed to give Phoebe and Moxy the fate they deserved for Todd, but now I can't.**

 **-End Confessionals-**

The camera cuts to the girls' cabin where Phoebe was going through Larissa and Tamera's bags since they were now gone. "There's nothing good in these bags, just tons of makeup!" Phoebe complained as she rifled through both bags.

Moxy and Lucy were sitting on Lucy's bunk reading through some of the books that Michael had given them. "Hey, do you think Michael can do some sort of spell that teleports us off of the island?" Moxy asked.

Lucy shrugged, "I don't think so. If there was, don't you think he would already have done it?" Lucy replied back, which Moxy understood. Escape was impossible at this point.

Phoebe hopped onto the duo's bunk with a curious look on her face. "Hey Moxy, why do you keep going nude? After what happened in the last challenge, it seems like you're cursed or something." Phoebe asked.

Moxy slouched on the bunk a little and blushed. Just the thought of what had happened was embarassing to her. "Well... I kinda am. My sister and I are orphans, so we often go from town to town trying to find food and money. One day, we accidentally walked to nude beach without realizing it. When we showed up, it was a shock at first, but we could tell that we weren't supposed to be there. Some old man walked up to me and Mimi and sprinkled some weird powder on us. He said for disobeying the rules, we and the rest of our descendants will be cursed with nudity forever. It took a few years before the curse even came into effect. That's why this sort of thing keeps happening to me." Mimi explained, surprising both Lucy and Phoebe.

An idea came into Lucy's head and she got a big smile. "Wait, I think Michael can fix this! He's good with magic stuff. Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Lucy said as she hopped off Moxy's bunk and ran out the cabin door to get Michael.

Moxy leaned back against the wall and sighed. "I highly doubt that Michael's magic can fix this. Even if it does, I'm not sure about Mimi..." Moxy thought to herself as Phoebe also left the cabin.

The day went by and no announcement from Chris to meet at the dock or the mess hall or anything like that. Everyone figured it was a day off and they all just hung out and tried to enjoy a day without death, then the evening came.

"All campers please report to the campfire area immediately!" Chris announced over the intercom. "There it is. I knew he wouldn't give us a break on any day." Brock said as he started to make his way over there from the mess hall.

At the campfire, there was a projector and a screen in the middle of the seats, and Chris was standing there with a TV remote. Once Jake arrived and sat down, Chris went into his normal explanation. "Today's challenge, is to watch a movie! It's your day off, but I thought I should give you guys a little movie to enjoy. So have fun!" Chris explained, tossing Violet the remote as he walked away.

Violet started the movie up and recognized it right away, "The Birds, what a classic. I love this one." Violet commented as the movie started. Jake recognized the name too, and he shuddered. "I don't know, it's kind of scary dude." Jake added, leaning forward and crossing his arms.

 **-Confessional- Violet**

 **"The Birds is one of my favorite movies. It's about this woman who goes to a town, then a bunch of birds start to attack as soon as she shows up. It is a great horror classic."**

 **-Confessional- Jake**

 **"I've watched The Birds. It gives me the shivers every time I watch it. Pretty dark, but I can see some people liking it."**

 **-End Confessionals-**

The movie ended, and most of the campers were either confused or creeped out by the movie. A crow flew by and cawed, startling Lucy a little bit and caused her to bump into Michael. "Calm down Lucy, it's just a bird." Michael reassured.

A few more crows came, and they all started cawing which started to make everyone panic a little bit. Except Violet, she was just fascinated by the crows. Jake darted off back to the cabins, not wanting to be involved with the birds at all, and Lucy was cuddling up even closer to Michael.

More and more crows started to fly above the campers and all started cawing at them. "Everyone run!" Phoebe shouted out, and everyone scattered. Moxy, Lucy, and Michael ran off down the shore, Brock and Violet took off into the woods, and Phoebe and Harald went to back to the cabins.

Jake was sitting on his bunk in the cabin, looking out the windows nervously, keeping the door locked just to be safe. There was a pecking against the wall, and Jake felt it behind him. Jake started to panic as he heard more pecking on all sides of the walls. "What?! Why are they all here?!" Jake yelled as he backed away from the walls.

The pecking could then be heard on the door, which made Jake panic even more. "Oh god, I trapped myself in here!" Jake yelled, looking back and forth to see if any crows were coming in.

Phoebe and Harald were hiding in the mess hall, and the cawing of the croqs was still just as loud. "Darn birds, I wish I could just shoot 'em down right now!" Phoebe complained, shaking a fist at the birds through the window.

The birds did not like this apparently, as a few of them pecked at the window until the glass shattered and they all started to fly in. "You idiot! I can't believe I followed you here!" Harald shouted. He was starting to lose his cool over the whole thing, and Phoebe was just infuriating to deal with.

Harald ran into the kitchen and closed the door behind him, and then locked it, not letting Phoebe into the kitchen. "Hey! Open up! Don't leave me with the birds!" Phoebe shouted, pounding on the kitchen door. Harald didn't even listen, and he just walked over to the pantry and grabbed a bag of chips. There were a few screams from Phoebe and more crow cawing, and then it all stopped.

Harald looked through the window of the kitchen door and saw that Phoebe was gone, along with all the birds. "So Chris is behind this. I should tell the others but... nah. They'll find out." Harald said as he walked to the other side of the kitchen and left out the back door.

 **-Confessional- Harald**

 **"Nice one Chris. Have us watch a scary movie, then throw the things that made that movie scary at us. I know your tricks, I'll be winning." *Crow cawing can be heard outside the confessional* "Now if you excuse me, I have to get going."**

 **-End Confessional-**

Brock and Violet had split up, neither of them wanting to be around each other much. Brock was gathering some kind of seed from the ground, and Violet was walking around with her island remote controller, trying to find more about how to use it. She had gotten it repaired, but Chris hadn't figured it out yet.

Violet was looking at the controls, trying to figure out what everything did without getting herself noticed by the birds. Violet walked up to one tree and pressed a button, and the tree switched to a rock on the ground. Violet chuckled upon seeing this. "Good ol' Pahkitew. Still as mechanical as Scarlet said it was. Let's find that control center." Violet said as she switched the rock out for a hole that led down into the island. Violet then proceeded to jump down the hole, and then put the tree that was orignally there back in it's spot.

Brock had gathered a bunch of seeds and had them all in his pockets. He heard the sound of the crows cawing and got a small smirk on his face. A bunch of crows rushed at Brock, but he threw the seeds he had in his pocket on the ground and the crows all stopped in their tracks and started to eat the seed. "Too easy. I juat have to get out of here quick." Brock said to himself as ran off and left the crows behind to eat the seed.

Brock's luck ran out quick though, as another flock of crows rushed at him, but this time he didn't have any seeds. "Aw crud." Brock muttered as she started to run through the forest and tried to get away from the crows. He wasn't able to, and the crows caught up to him immediately.

On the shore, Lucy had been explaining to Michael what had been going on Moxy's curse, and Michael understood most of it. "I see, so powder curses like those are very difficult to reverse, and they often call upon rare ingredients if an antidote is used. This is something that can only be fixed by the man who cursed you Moxy. Just hold out for a little longer, it's the final 8, you'll get out of here soon." Michael explained, to which Moxy sighed. This is what she had expected, there was no way she could reverse this.

Lucy gave Moxy a reassuring smile and patted her on the shoulder. "Don't worry. You'll be fine. It's not gonna happen constantly. You're still clothed right now, so don't worry." Lucy said, which cheered up Moxy a bit more. But almost as if the crows were listening, a few of them swooped down and yanked off Moxy's shirt and skirt, and another one yanked off her underwear, which left her completely naked again.

Moxy covered herself and blushed, but it didn't really come as a surprise to her anymore. Lucy and Michael turned away, but they didn't laugh. "Never mind. Let's just get out of here, okay Moxy? Moxy?" Lucy asked, but got no response. Lucy turned around and saw that Moxy was gone, but all the crows had also disappeared. "Wow, that was weird, where did she go?" Lucy asked, utterly confused by the situation.

Michael pulled Lucy close to her and looked around cautiously. "The crows are here somewhere. This is part of the challenge. We need to get out of here fast, or we'll be next." Michael told Lucy, and they both started to run down the shore.

Back in Chris's tent, Jake, Phoebe, and Brock were watching the monitors when Moxy was dumped onto the ground by Bendy. "They got you too?" Jake asked. Moxy nodded and covered herself, still sitting on the ground. "Yes. The crows took my clothes right before that. Do you have something I can cover myself with?" Moxy asked. Ash tossed her a towel, and Moxy wrapped herself with it before standing up. "4 down, 4 to go." Brock said as he watched the cameras. Phoebe crossed her arms and grunted. "Harald still didn't have to ditch me like that." Phoebe complained, watching Harald on the monitor.

Harald was near the swamp, sitting on a log and waiting for the crows to come. He had made a slingshot out of a few twigs and had plenty of rocks for ammo. Harald was well prepared for the crows. The caws were heard by Harald and he aimed his slingshot at where the sound was coming from. Unfortunately for Harald, the cawing started to come from multiple directions, and it made it more difficult to tell where the birds were going to come from.

One crow swooped down at Harald, but he shot it with the slingshot right away and it hit the ground. This sent the other crows into a frenzy as they were not happy about one of their own being shot. Harald knew he couldn't take on all of these crows, so he booked it into the woods, but he couldn't outrun the crows and they quickly surrounded him. "Damn birds, they are well trained, I'll give them that." Harald muttered as he waited for someone to pick him up like the others.

Lucy and Michael were still running when the crows had found them again. "Oh god, this is it!" Michael said as he kept Lucy close to him as the crows swarmed around them. Just as the crows were about to strike the two, a finger snapped and the crows flew away. Bendy stepped forward and grabbed Michael's arm. "Alright, the challenge is over for you two. You lost." Bendy told them.

"But the crows didn't get us! We could have gotten away still!" Lucy argued. Bendy laughed and then raised an eyebrow. "You really think that? So I can just sick the crows on you right now then? As you wish..." Bendy said as he raises up his hand to snap his finger again. Michael grabbed Bendy's arm and lowered it. "No need to do that. We lost, okay? Just don't sick the crows on us." Michael said, and Bendy grinned. "Okay then, meet at the campfire after voting then. You two were the last to lose. Violet won the challenge." Bendy instructed and then walked away, leaving Lucy rather angry and Michael was just upset.

 **-Confessional- Harald**

 **"I have no idea where Violet hid, but bravo to her. I'd prefer to keep my votes a secret now. You never know who could be listening."**

 **-Confessional- Phoebe**

 **"I'm voting for Harald! He didn't have ti ditch me like that!"**

 **-Confessional- Violet**

 **"I've found it. But that doesn't matter right now. I vote for Moxy. She, Lucy, and Michael are getting too powerful."**

 **-End Confessionals-**

Later that night, all 8 campers had gathered around the campfire and were all anxious to see who would be dying. Chris walked up to the podium with 7 marshmallows, and everyone was eyeing them. There was only 8 campers, anyone could die at this point. "You all know the drill. But I gotta say, this vote surprised me. If you hear your name called, you are safe." Chris said as he grabbed 6 of the marshmallows.

"Violet, Phoebe, Jake, Michael, Lucy, and Brock. You are all safe for tonight." Chris said as he tossed the six their marshmallows. Moxy and Harald glanced at each other, Moxy had much more worry in her face than Harald though, but both watched intently as Chris raised up the final marshmallow.

"The final marshmallow goes to...

...Harald." Chris said as he tossed the final marshmallow to Harald. Moxy was left in an utter state of shock, and Lucy looked as though she was ready to cry. "Wait! You can't kill me! I have an immunity idol!" Moxy cried out as she held out the idol that Harald had given her.

Chris took the idol and inspected it. He could tell it was fake, but he just got a big grin on his face. "Very well. You get to go home. Lucky you. Petunia, would you drive Moxy's boat to the resort?" Chris told Petunia, who quickly nodded and led Moxy to the dock of shame.

Before Moxy got on the boat, Lucy ran up and gave Moxy a big hug. "I'm so glad you're going to be safe! Wait for us to come meet you there, I promise I'll get back to you alive." Lucy said as Moxy stepped into the boat. Moxy nodded, "Of course. I look forward to seeing you again soon. Bye Luce, until next time." Moxy said as Petunia started up the boat and it drove away.

Chris was still laughing to himself, and Bendy walked up to the host, a bit confused. "Why are you laughing Chris?" Bendy asked. Chris faced the intern and showed him the idol. "The idol Moxy gave me was fake. Don't worry, she'll get what is coming. Why do you think I sent Boney- I mean Petunia to go take Moxy to the resort?" Chris explained, to which Bendy started to laugh along with Chris.

On the boat, Moxy was playing on her gameguy advanced when Petunia set the boat to autopilot and turned around. "You having fun there?" Petunia asked, taking out a knife. Moxy nodded, "Yes, I'm so glad I can finally see Mimi again." Moxy answered.

Petunia laughed in a warped voice and raised up her knife. "YoU sHouLdn'T hAVe faKeD aN iMmuNity iDoL." Petunia said, which caused Moxy to look up at Petunia. Her eyes now had a red glow to them, and her hair was a nice shade of red now. "P-Petunia? What are you doing?" Moxy asked nervously. "YoU dOn'T gEt iT? tHiS is a haLloWeEn ePisOde. gOoD nIgHt."

Votes:

 **Lucy: Brock**

 **Phoebe: Harald**

 **Harald: Moxy**

 **Brock: Moxy**

 **Michael: Brock**

 **Violet: Moxy**

 **Jake: Moxy**

 **Moxy: Harald**

Remaining Campers:

Lucy, Brock, Michael, Harald, Phoebe, Jake, Violet

Death Order: Russel, Acerola, Zylen, Todd, Giovanni, Aaron, Flaky, Eliza, Mario, Connor, Victoria, Derek, Blake, Helen, Maria, Tamera, Larissa, **Moxy**

Interns Alive: Petunia, Bendy, Larry, Ash, Kenny, Trevor, Fir


	17. Murder on Pahkitew Island

_-Intro Plays-_

The camera turns on to Violet in her cabin sleeping, curled in her blankets with a copy of "Dragonbreath" in her hands. She had stayed up all night reading it, since she had nothing else to do. Violet had gotten bored of tinkering with the island controller, and she had no one to talk to, so she ended up reading away all of her problems. She had been going through a lot, and if she didn't keep winning challenges, Violet would be killed off immediately. She hadn't done too well of a job making allies, and she was on the brink of both defeat and insanity.

Violet's rest was interrupted rather quickly by a brief yelling coming from outside of her cabin. She looked outside of her window and didn't see anything going on, so she just yawned and laid down in her bed. "I don't even care if it's part of a challenge... I just need to sleep." Violet said to herself as she closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

 **-Confessional- Bendy**

 **"Things have been going pretty well as an intern if I wouldn't say so. I even had a little fun, probably no one else has. Except maybe Todd, but he's dead, ha ha! I even caused a few of the deaths myself, let me try and remember their names. Hmm, I've killed Damien, if that was his name, Aaron, and Moxy. Do you really think Harald made those fakes on his own? Nah, I helped him out. I kinda like the guy." *loud pounding on the door***

 **-End Confessional-**

The next morning Violet woke up and did her usual morning routine, and then changed into her usual outfit and stepped out the door. "Freeze!" Fir yelled at her, holding her sword aim at Violet's nose. Violet lowered the sword and started to walk past her. "What's the big deal. Or is this another way of Chris starting a challenge." Violet asked, but her tone made it sound as more of a statement.

Fir ran back in front of Violet and blocked her way. "Chris has ordered me to get you. Bendy was killed last night, and the surveilence shows that you are the only one who isn't a suspect. He told me to tell you to investigate and find out who killed him. Whoever did it is being killed, but don't tell anyone." Fir informed Violet, before running off, leaving Violet mostly confused.

 **-Confessional- Violet**

 **"So by sleeping, I end up having to solve a murder case. Woo. I wasn't too big of a fan of Bendy myself, but I still have to solve this."**

 **-End Confessional-**

Violet decided to first check out the place where Bendy died, just outside of the confessional near the woods. The body was still there, but after witnessing so many deaths, Violet wasn't even disgusted anymore. There were six stab wounds on the chest, two of them going through where his heart would be. "Hmm, this must have been more of a frenzy if there were 6 stabs. Anything planned would take just 1 or 2 stabs to do the job." Violet said to herself as she examined Bendy.

There wasn't too much blood around him, only his shirt was ruined. "It also appears that Bendy didn't get a chance to run from his killer." Violet noted, now going through his pockets. She heard something clatter against the ground, and looked over to see what it was. It was Moxy's gameguy. Violet picked it up and put it in her own pocket. "Why did he have this? He must have taken it from her before she left." Violet said as she continued looking through Bendy's pockets.

There was nothing else in there except the occasional blood stain. In the last pocket, Violet found a bloody knife in a leather case that had the words, "Safe Travels, Tsu" stitched into it. This just baffled Violet, and only made this more confusing. Violet jotted down all of this on her notepad, and then stood up. "I have to question everyone now. But, whoever I deem the killer will die. I have to be extremely careful." Violet said as she left Bendy's body and started to walk back to camp.

Violet wrote down every camper's name on a seperate page for each of them. "I'll get Jake out of the way first. Hopefully he is more reasonable as usual." Violet said, flipping to the page she labelled for Jake. Knowing Jake, he would probably be by the campfire, so Violet headed over in that direction.

 **-Confessional- Jake**

 **"What do I think of Violet? She's a little quirky... _and terrifying,_ but I respect her. I'm kinda surprised she isn't the one who killed Bendy. It's weird, getting this far. I should feel tense and nervous, but honestly, I feel relaxed. So far, I haven't made any enemies. Even Trevor hasn't given me the cold shoulder yet, and I was on the same team as Todd. If I keep this up, I can make it out of here alive."**

 **-End Confessional-**

Jake was playing on his guitar in front of the campfire, which hadn't been lit yet. It didn't matter to him that there was no audience. Hearing himself play just kept a little bit more sanity in him. Although he carried himself in a laid back manner, he was just like everyone else, afraid. When Violet came around and sat down next to him, he just continued playing as if she wasn't there.

Violet listened to Jake's music for half a minute before finally talking to him. "Jake, where were you last night?" Violet asked. Jake sighed, she was cutting right to the chase. "I was just playing here by the campfire, the same as every other night. It calms me down." Jake answered, slowing his tempo and playing slower.

Violet nodded and wrote down what Jake answered word for word. "Okay. Does playing really calm you down? You always are calm." Violet questioned, skeptical of Jake's answer. Jake nodded and turned to her, a depressed smile on his face. "Yeah, ever since I watched Todd die, I come here every night. Part of it is to pay homage to the dead. I feel like maybe they can here my songs in the afterlife. Just as a reminder that someone still cares." Jake answered, a sombre tone in his voice.

While Violet didn't believe in the afterlife, what Jake said mostly made sense. It can be therapeutic to simply just express one's feeling out in music. "You feel guilty don't you? Has it been any of the interns? It can't just be the death and Chris bugging you." Violet asked, trying to steer the conversation towards the subject of Bendy.

Jake shrugged his shoulders and turned back to the fire pit. "Yeah, I feel like I could have saved Todd, Helen, or Moxy. The interns have been mostly fine. Bendy was kinda creepy, and Larry was just a jerk." Jake said, slowing his guitar even more. Just talking about all of this made him want to stop playing.

Violet noticed him start to stop as well and put her hand on his shoulder. "It's okay to feel guilty sometimes, you don't have to fake being positive. I can see now that under that relaxed smile, you too are going through a lot." Violet said, trying to reassure Jake. He sped his tempo back up, his smile fading. "Thanks, but I have to do this. Ever since I was a little kid, I have always been told to wear a smile. Just look at how long I've survived. Besides, it is better to be happy than sad." Jake thanked, looking up at the sky now.

Violet had one more question, and she decided to pop it now. "Do you happen to know anyone named Tsu?" Violet asked. Jake simply shook his head to say no, and Violet jotted down the last bit of her notes on Jake. "Thank you for your time." Violet thanked as she stood up and started to walk away from Jake. "...also, don't go giving up just yet. You're almost there, just smile a little longer." Violet encouraged, which made Jake put his smile back on.

As Violet walked away from the campfire, she checked her watch. 1:27. "I still have enough time for 5 more interrogations. Jake was probably the easiest, so hopefully that leaves enough time for the rest of them. I'll do Phoebe next." Violet said, flipping to Phoebe's page and moving on to the mess hall.

 **-Confessional- Phoebe**

 **"What do I think of Violet? I mean, she's a nerd, and she isn't really that nice. I haven't really gotten to know her, so that's just what I think of her. Maybe we could be friends in the future, who knows."**

 **-End Confessional-**

Phoebe was sitting in the mess hall, preparing some sort of contraption to mess with Brock. Violet sat down at the seat across from her and gave a quick wave. "Hello Phoebe, I hope your day has been going well. I just have a few questions to ask you." Violet greeted as she got her note pad ready.

"Ask away Violet, I kinda needed some company while I work on this." Phoebe said, turning her attention back to her little gadget. "Alright then, first, where were you last night?" Violet asked, heading straight into the questions again. Phoebe flashed Violet a quick smile before answering, "I was sleeping in my cabin last night, duh". Phoebe went straight back to tinkering with her prank device, while Violet jotted down, "Liar".

Violet moved on to the next question, the same one she asked Jake. "Do any of the interns give you problems? Like do you hate any of them?" Violet asked, hoping for an answed related to Bendy. "I despise Bendy, he was the worst. Just a weirdo who liked to kill people. I wouldn't be surprised if he was the one who killed Giovanni." Phoebe answered, rolling her eyes.

This was taking a turn down the right path for Violet. Phoebe admitted to hating Bendy. If no one else brings up Bendy in a manner like that, then Phoebe basically just commited suicide. Violet jotted down Phoebe's hatred for Bendy, and then moved on to the last question. "One more thing, do you know anyone named Tsu?" Violet asked. Phoebe shrugged her shoulders and shook her head. "Don't know her. She sounds nice though." Phoebe quickly answered, getting up to walk away. By the time Violet had jotted it down, Phoebe had left the mess hall.

Violet left the mess hall as well, and flipped to another page. "Phoebe was rather quick on her answers, and she knew that Tsu was female. There is more than what she is letting on. I don't have the luxury of time to find out right now, so I'll have to move on." Violet muttered to herself as she flipped to Brock's page.

 **-Confessional- Brock**

 **"What do I think of Violet? More importantly, I think this is my first confessional. Back to Violet, I don't have an opinion on her. We aren't allies, nor enemies."**

 **-End Confessional-**

Instead of being anywhere in camp, Violet had to track down Brock in the woods, hanging out on top of a giant rock. Brock looked down at Violet when she approached and didn't say anything. "Mind if I asked a few questions?" Violet asked. Brock nodded his head and leaned forward a little bit.

Violet silently cheered to herself when Brock nodded. She hadn't expected him to cooperate. "First things first, where were you last night?" Violet asked, getting her pencil ready. "I was out gathering stuff in the forest. I don't remember the details though, it was just stuff in my mind." Brock answered, switching to a laying down position on the rock.

Violet wrote down his response and moved on. Apparently, Jake was the only one who needed emotional support. "Very well, do you have any issues with the interns?" Violet asked. Brock shook his head. Violet wanted to question Brock more on his reasons, but he would just end up wasting her time with his stubborn attitude.

So far, Brock was doing better than Phoebe. "Do you know anyone naned Tsu?" Violet asked. To her surprise, Brock nodded his head. "I don't know who you are talking about, but Tsu is actually a brand of knives designed to hunt frogs and other amphibians. I got nothing else on that name though." Brock answered, pulling out his own Tsu knife from his pocket and showing Violet.

Violet jotted down that Brock had his own knife, and turned to walk away. "Thank you Brock. But I must ask, why are you so stoic?" Violet asked, looking back at him. Brock sighed and hopped off his rock. "I am just not the type to talk. I have to go, this is too much screen time for a background character." Brock answered, hurriedly leaving.

Violet walked away in the othee direction, heading back to camp. "It couldn't have been Brock, he has his own knife. That means it has to be someone else here, that owned a Tsu knife. Three more to go, I'll go talk to Lucy next." Violet said as she flipped to Lucy's page in her note pad. Brock had been very blunt and mostly cooperated. Lucy hopefully would be the same. Violet had been putting off talking to Harald, knowing he would be difficult to get information out of.

 **-Confessional- Lucy**

 **"What do I think of Violet? I feel bad for her honestly. She had to watch her whole team get wiped, and people have still been giving her a hard time. She's super smart though, so I may have voted for her a few times."**

 **-End Confessional-**

Violet found Lucy and Michael hanginf out together in the boys' cabin, so she decided to talk to both of them at once. "Hello lovebirds, do you mind if I ask a few questions?" Violet greeted, sitting down on Brock's bunk and looking forward at them.

Lucy nodded her head and Michael shrugged his shoulders. "Go ahead, we have nothing else to do." Michael responded, setting down his tome. Violet got her pencil ready and led off with the first question. "So, where were you two last night?" Violet asked. Michael and Lucy exchanged glances, and they nodded to each other.

"Michael was out in the woods getting materials for his spells, while I was just flipping through his books. I stayed up a little bit too late last night." Lucy answered, crossing her legs. "Yeah, that about sums it up. By the time I came back, Lucy was asleep." Michael added, crossing his arms.

Violet wrote down their answers and moved on. "Have any of the interns given you problems? Like is Kenny too creepy, or is Larry to mean?" Violet asked. Michael spoke up first this time. "I do not like Bendy and Fir's way of doing things are too violent." Michael answered, a slightly angered tone in his voice.

Lucy had a sad look on her face, and spoke up once Michael finished. "I hate Bendy. It's his fault Moxy is dead now. Harald told me that Bendy gave him the fake idols. Moxy was like a sister to me, and now she is dead! I'm glad Bendy is gone! He deserved to die." Lucy shouted, now angry as well.

Violet figured this would be a good time, so she pulled out Moxy's gameguy and handed it to Lucy. "I found this on Bendy's body. Perhaps you ought to keep it." Violet said as Lucy took it and looked it over. Lucy took out the cartridge inside and put it in her pocket. "Thanks. I'll keep this as a momento." Lucy thanked, a few tears coming out of her eyes.

Violet felt a little bad for Lucy, but she needed to finish the questions. "Last question, do you know anyone named Tsu?" Violet asked. Michael looked over at her and nodded his head. "Yeah, I know someone named Tsu. She was another magician I knew for a little bit. Last I heard of her, she was studying frogs and their traits." Michael answered. Violet noted it down and stood up. "Thank you for your time. I hope you two get over Moxy. Don't feel rushed. Mourning is a healthy way to remember someone." Violet said reassuringly before leaving the cabin.

After Violet left, she checked her watch again. It was now 4:03. "Alright, all I have left is Harald. I have gotten some useful info. So everyone here is still a suspect. Jake, Michael, and Lucy have problems with Bendy. Phoebe was too quick, and Brock has a Tsu knife. Hopefullt Harald fits in as well." Violet thought as she headed over to the dock and flipped to Harald's page.

 **-Confessional- Harald**

 **"What do I think of Violet? While I have been cool around her, I despise that scum. That little worm pokes her head into everything. When I went through the effort of taking down her team, the elusive roach still managed to get out of it. She has been nothing but a pain for me."**

 **-End Confessional-**

Harald was sitting at the dock, practicing fishing. Violet walked to the end of the dock and sat down next to him, bringing her own fishing rod as well. "Mind if I sit down with you?" Violet asked as she cast her line. Harald rolled his eyes and shrugged, mostly ignoring her. "Fine. Just don't scare the fish off." Harald said, casting his line as far away from Violet's as he could.

Violet had her note pad by her side, out of Harald's view. "So, did you sleep good last night? I heard some rather odd sounds." Violet questioned, trying to ask the questions without sounding too obvious. Harald nodded his head. "I slept well. Other than the noise that was muffled quickly, nothing bothered me. Michael's chants were a bit obnoxious as well. But that was to be expected of him. He does his chants every night." Harald answered as he pulled a slip of paper out of his pocket.

"Michael said he can communicate with the dead. Last night he said that he saw Russel. Apparently, Russel wanted someone to go fishing for him. I volunteered just to get away from Michael, and here I am now." Harald added, waiting for something to bite. Violet was just as annoyed as Harald was right now. Michael rubbing his magic in everyone's face. But Violet still wrote down what Harald had to say.

Violet moved on to the next question as Harald managed to reel in a trout. "Do you like the interns here? The only one I don't like is Fir." Violet asked, just hoping to hear Bendy's name. Harald shrugged his shoulders. I hate all of them. Except for Kenny and Petunia, those two are tolerable." Harald answered bluntly.

Harald was being easier than Violet thought, but maybe it was just him acting. "Alright. Do you know anyone named Tsu?" Violet asked. Harald shook his head. "Never heard of that name." Harald answered, standing up after catching a bass. "I think this is enough for Michael. See you later." Harald said, waving and walking back to camp.

Shortly after Harald left, Violet stood up and walked down the dock and back to camp as well. She flipped through her notes, trying to put all of the pieces together. It was 4:38 now, and she only had about two hours to solve this. All she left to do besides solve this was look through the surveilence tapes from last night to test and see who lied and who didn't.

 **-Confessional- Petunia**

 **"I hadn't expected them to go after Bendy first. I thought they were gonna kill me! Haha, I guess I lucked out. This season better end quick before I end up dead too. I don't know where Petunia put the idol, but I need to find it so I can pass it on to another host before my whole plan fails."**

 **-Confessional- Ash**

 **"Bendy being gone is a bit of a relief. He was kinda crazy, and way too violent. I still don't know what to do with the immunity idol, but I'll probably give to one of the contestants."**

 **-End Confessionals-**

Later that night, Chris had brought everyone to the campfire, with the 6 suspects lined up on the stump seats. Violet was sitting beside them as well, and her face was filled with dread. Someone here was going to die because of her. "Campers! As you all know, Bendy was killed last night, and I ran an investigation, courtesy of Violet. She has gathered the results, and whoever killed Bendy will be shot right now." Chris said as he pulled his pistol out of his pocket.

Chris handed the pistol to Violet who cocked it as soon as he handed it over to her. "Very well. I started off my investigation by examining Bendy's body. There were 6 six stab holes through the chest. That sealed who did it, but I'll continue." Violet explained, looking at everyone's eyes. Most of them were wide with worry.

Violet took out her note pad and started to read off her debriefing. "Brock confirmed that he was the one who provided the knife to kill Bendy, as he was only one who knew what a Tsu knife was. But what baffled me was that you all had reasons to kill Bendy. You all hate him. Although Harald didn't directly tell me, he needed Bendy to go away. Bendy knew too much." Violet continued, getting a quick glare from Harald.

Violet closed her note pad and started to aim the pistol. "This was not just one person Chris. It was all six of them. The six stabs. Brock brought the knife and pitched in his own stab as well. Each one of them stabbed Bendy. Had they told me, I would have too. What do we do here? Kill them all? You decide." Violet said, handing the pistol back to Chris.

Lucy stood up, "Don't kill anyone! I'm to blame for all of this. It was my idea. After I found out how Bendy gave Moxy the fake idol. I plotted to kill him. Everyone worked with me, and we all ambushed him at the confessional." Lucy shouted, stuttering a little bit.

Chris aimed the pistol at Lucy with a wicked smile. Before he could do anything, Lucy pulled out the immunity idol and held out to Chris. "Oh, then this settles it. Bendy is dead, and Lucy goes home. That is a real one, so congrats! Petunia will take you back to the resort on the boat, and the rest of you go to bed. Try not kill anyone this time." Chris said as Petunia started to head down the dock with Lucy.

Before Lucy left, Michael ran up to her and gave her a quick hug. "Don't worry Luce. I'll meet you again at the finale soon. Just be patient until then. Bye Lucy!" Michael said with a smile as Lucy got in the boat. "I'll see you again soon! I promise! Bye Michael!" Lucy said as she waved goodbye while the boat drove away.

After everyone was in bed, there was a loud rumbling from beneath the ground. Part of the island started to go out of control, switching between enviroments back and forth. Trees and other objects were going into the ground, and the whole island was starting to go out of wack. "Not again. The island is malfunctioning!" Chris shouted from inside the surveilence tent.

Remaining Campers:

Brock, Michael, Harald, Phoebe, Jake, Violet

Death Order: Russel, Acerola, Zylen, Todd, Giovanni, Aaron, Flaky, Eliza, Mario, Connor, Victoria, Derek, Blake, Helen, Maria, Tamera, Larissa, Moxy, **Bendy, Lucy (Saved)**

Interns Alive: Petunia, Larry, Ash, Kenny, Trevor, Fir

 **Sorry for taking so long on this one. High school finals can end up delaying chapters like this. But to those who are still reading this story, thanks! We are nearing the end, and I'm trying to make these last few chapters more exciting.**


	18. Violet Fever

_-Intro Plays-_

The camera turns on to Chris holding an umbrella in front of the forest that was going berserk. Everything was swapping in and out, half of the island was on the fire, the other half was frozen over. "Welcome back to Total Drama Death Camp! We are having some technical issues at the moment, but that won't stop us from delivering our dramatic episode!" Chris shouted, as the wind made it harder to pick up his audio.

Brock was the first to arrive on the scene, shivering from the ice and the wind. "What the hell Chris?! You said you fixed the island so this wouldn't happen again!" Brock yelled. Chris just laughed and ignored Brock as everyone else started to arrive. The wind suddenly stopped, and became a more tolerable temperature.

Once everyone was near him, Chris pulled out a tablet. "As you all probably know, the whole island is artificial. But it has a case of malfunctioning towards the end of a season. That is today's challenge. Just make your way to the control center and fix all of this. Wait, hold on..." Chris started to explain.

A sign came out the ground flashing red lights, with a message across it. "ISLAND SELF-DESTRUCTION IN 1 HOUR." Chris patted the sign and it went back down into the ground. "If you don't shut down the self destruction, you are all goners. Good luck!" Chris finished explaining, climbing up a ladder that went into a helicopter.

 **-Confessional- Violet**

 **"I have to win this challenge. I was the only one not roped into Lucy's plan, which means they like me the least. I have a 99% chance of being voted off. So here goes nothing."**

 **-Confessional- Harald**

 **"My only goal today is to slow down a certain someone. Once I'm done with that, then this whole season is as good as won."**

 **-Confessional- Phoebe**

 **"Why would Chris just let this happen!? He won't really blow us up will he?"**

 **-End Confessionals-**

As soon as Chris left, no one said anything for a while, everyone just trying to think of what to do. "If the control center is still beneath the island, then it would be most logical to just head down." Violet said as she walked away, disappearing into the woods. Brock ran off in the opposite direction, towards the flaming half of the island.

Jake decided to just follow Violet, and Harald followed Violet as well. "Dude, she probably studied this place, so this is probably the best way to go." Jake said, looking around to find where Violet had gone off to. Phoebe and Michael both stuck together and headed for the now frozen lake. "What if we can reach the control center by going through the water?" Phoebe suggested as they walked.

Brock was running in between the burning trees, waiting to find an opening in the ground. "Damn Chris, making us fight for our lives, just to lose them later..." Brock muttered to himself as he ran, holding one arm over his head.

Phoebe and Michael reached the frozen lake and it dawned on them quickly that there was no way of getting through the ice. "There has to be a way through! Michael, use your fire magic, you can melt the ice." Phoebe said, pointing at Michael. He sumply nodded his head and whipped out one of his tomes, and eventually found a fire spell. "It won't do much, but it should only take a minute to melt a column of ice down." Michael responded, holding his hand down on the ice as it started to melt.

Violet was walking through the icy woods when she noticed a giant chunk of ice sticking out of the ground. "Hmm, I guess this is my ride." Violet thought to herself as she sat down on it. After a few seconds the ice chunk was lowered into the ground, being replaced by a normal rock. Once underneath the ground, Violet hopped off the ice chunk and observed her surrounding. Just plain blue corridors, filled with vents and pipes all along the walls. "Now I just need to find the control center." Violet said to herself as she started to jog through the corridors.

There was now 50 minutes until the island would explode, and Michael had melted a path down into the corridors. "Yes! We did it! All we have to do now is find that control place!" Phoebe exclaimed cheerfullt as she started to run off. Michael sighed and satrted to run after her. "Wait up!" Michael shouted to her as he tried to keep up.

Brock was still running through the flaming forest, now more desperate to find an opening to beneath the ground. He saw a tree go down into the ground, and he immediately ran towards it. But before he could jump down, a rock came back up and Brock landed on his chest. "...You think this is funny, don't you Chris!?" Brock yelled out at the sky.

Jake and Harald were still searching when they found a trap door. "This seems too risky. There wouldn't just be an easy way in like this. Let's keep going." Harald warned, walking right past the trap door. Jake reluctantly followed, but ran back as soon as they were far enough away. Harald didn't notice immediately, but by the time he did, Jake had already entered the trap door and was gone from his sight.

 **-Confessional- Jake**

 **"Harald is gonna be so pissed at me, but it's worth it man. He is too analytical often, that's his weakness honestly. Maybe I can take him down with that."**

 **-End Confessional-**

Violet had been looking in every room now, and there was still now sign of the control room. She remembered what it looked like after watching Pahkitew island, and the image of the locked door was still in her head. "This is too much. I need to find this room. I can't give up now. Even if I make it out of here alive, Scarlett will end me, just like she did all the others. She never loved me, I was the only one who obeyed her, so I got to live. But here I am now, the same position as her. Wait, what is this? I can't feel my legs... my arms... my..." Violet started to talk to herself, but it all stopped as she fell to the ground.

Phoebe and Michael were still running through the corridors, with Michael barely keeping up with Phoebe. "C'mon slowpoke! I wanna win this challenge!" Phoebe teased, starting to run faster. Then it hit Michael, only one of them would get the win. Instead of answering, Michael stopped running and took off into a different path in the corridors. Phoebe never noticed, and she didn't really care if Michael had stopped following him or not.

Chris was watching all of what had been going on from inside his helicopter, with Kenny bringing him coffee every now and then. "They all remember from watching Pahkitew, that just goes to show how memorable my performances are. Am I right, or am I right?" Chris praised himself, laughing a little bit. Kenny rolled his eyes and walked away. The rest of the interns were on the helicopter as well, except for Larry, who was in the control center, waiting for whoever showed up.

Chris's moment of laughter ended when he got a call on his phone, he picked it up, and the voice he wanted to hear least started to talk. "Well well well Chris, the island is on the brink of destruction again. But this time I will win in the end. You made the biggest mistake of sending the teens to fix this." Scarlett spoke, just making Chris shudder.

"What could you mean? Oh, you mean Violet? Have you even been watching the show? She isn't doing your bidding anymore." Chris said, laughing at Scarlett's threats. "I wouldn't say that Chris. I already knew she would go through a rebellious phase around this age. It's quite simple, I chipped her brain in case she would go against my plans. Now as we speak, Violet is on her way to the control center to blow up the island." Scarlett explained, laughing back at Chris.

Chris's eyes widened as he got out his walkie talkie and hung up with Scarlett. "Larry, shut down the self destruction." Chris ordered. No answer. "Larry, can you hear me? Shut down the self destruction!" Chris ordered again, raising his voice. Still now answer. "Larry? Larry?! LARRY!" Chris yelled, starting to panic now.

Jake was running through the corridors now, the trap door not being a well, trap. All of the doors looked the same to him, which made it difficult to tell where the control center was. "Geez, does Chris really need this many doors?" Jake muttered to himself as he ran. The intercom turned on, and Violet started to talk into it. "Hey, it's Violet here, I found the control center, but the door won't budge, and I need a hand to open it! It's in the second hall in the southwest corner on the bottom floor." Violet instructed.

Jake looked around, and then spotted a stairwell that led down. "Perfect! I can use this!" Jake exclaimed, running down the stairwell. Phoebe and Michael eventually found their own stairwells as well and started to head down. Harald had only just made it into the corridors, but he still heard the instructions and started to look for a way downwards as well. Meanwhile, Brock was stuck still searching for a way down into the corridors.

Phoebe was the first to arrive where Violet had said to go, and she started to run down the hall. Jake and Michael arrived shortly after, and they too ran in. A gate appeared behind them right after they entered, preventing them from leaving. "What is going on? This isn't the control center at all is it?" Jake asked, getting skeptical of the situation. Michael shrugged his shoulders. "Whether it is or it isn't, we have to press forward. We can't go back." Michael answered, started to jog ahead.

Phoebe had no idea that the gate closed, and she been running through the hall. But she stopped when a loud roar went off in the distance. "T-There are bears down here? Why would Chris put these down here!?" Phoebe screamed, now panicking as another roar could be heard, but even closer now.

Michael and Jake caught up to Phoebe, also hearing the roar. "You alright Phoebe?" Jake asked concerningly. Phoebe shook her head. "No! I'm not okay! There are bears down here, and the whole island is gonna explode now!" Phoebe yelled back. Michael sighed and walked forward. "Calm down Phoebe. It's only robot bears. If we just split up and divert it's attention, it can only target one of us. You two run past it while I distract it. Got it?" Michael explained, to which Phoebe and Jake nodded their heads.

 **-Confessional- Michael**

 **"Phoebe and Jake, they are nice. More or less the only sane people left. If I can't win, I want it to be them."**

 **-End Confessional-**

Violet sat in the control room, a blank stare on her face as she watched Phoebe, Michael, and Jake deal with the robots. "Your efforts are futile. This island blows up in 10 minutes. My mission was to destroy this island, and I am going to follow through with it. What Scarlett commands, I deliver." Violet said emotionlessly. Larry was sitting in the corner of the room, unconscious and tied up with rope by Violet.

Michael had found the bear and was now running in circles around it while Phoebe and Jake sneaked past it. "I'll catch up later, just find the control center!" Michael ordered, which Jake and Phoebe promtply took off down the hall. The robot bear was shooting lasers out of it's eyes, which were very easy to dodge.

When Phoebe and Jake made their way out of the hall, it was just the corridors again. "We don't have much time, we have to split up and search!" Jake said, taking off to the east. Phoebe ran off to the west and they were just barely glancing at each door. They all still looked the same.

Jake eventually stopped when he found a door with a lock on it. "This must be it!" Jake said, pulling out his guitar pick and jamming it into the lock. He forced the lock open and slowly opened the door. "Violet? Are you okay?" Jake asked, seeing her blank stare. Violet ignored Jake and just turned her attention back to the controls.

The countdown timer now read 3 minutes until self destruction, so Jake knew he had to end this quickly. He had no idea what Violet would do if he approached, but then an idea popped into his head. Jake remembered back in the Keijo challenge when Violet aimed for a specific area to render someone defenseless, so he decided to give it a try. "Sorry in advance Violet." Jake apologized as he pulled out his guitar pick and thrusted it into her shoulder, hitting one of her nerves. Violet still didn't say anything, but just fell over, unable to move.

Jake sat down in the chair in front of the control panel and looked down at Violet on the ground. He looked down at all of the buttons, now getting nervous. "Uh... how do I shut this down?! Chris never told us how!" Jake yelled, now getting more and more nervous as the timer ticked down. He tried to think back to the episode of Pahkitew, but only drew blanks. He started pressing every button on the panel until the timer stopped. "Phew, that was easier than I thought." Jake said to himself. The timer stopped on 1 minute and 47 seconds.

Jake heard the walkie talkie rumbling on the ground and picked it up. "Hey, it's Chris, did you shut down the self destruct?" Chris asked. "Yep, the island is not going down today. I'll be going back to bed now, since I have invincibility for tonight." Jake responded, turning off the walkie talkie and leaving the control center.

 **-Confessional- Phoebe**

 **"I dunno why we are even voting. This is all Violet's fault."**

 **-Confessional- Brock**

 **"I never found a way in, but that doesn't matter right now. I don't like that slimy Harald, so I am voting him off."**

 **-End Confessionals-**

Later that night, once everyone had gotten out of the corridors, Chris had everyone gather at the campfire, which had went mostly untouched by the malfunctioning. "This was a disaster, but in the end Jake saved us all. He is off asleep somewhere, so I'll nake this quick since I know you are all tired." Chris said, yawning as he raised up three of the marshmallows.

"Phoebe, Brock, Michael, you are all safe with no votes." Chris said as he tossed the three of them their marshmallows. Harald looked over at Violet with a sly smile, while Violet remained emotionless. "The two antagonists, side by side. One will die, one will not and continue to cause havoc on this camp. It should be pretty obvious, but the last marshmallow goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...neither of you."

Harald gasped, while Violet still just looked on with a blank stare. "Yep, three votes for both of you. Which means we have a tie!" Chris said, surprising everyone. "Normally I would do a tiebreaker challenge, but I'm getting tired of having all this chaos, with my island being nearly blown up. I'm done with antagonists for now. So I'm killing you both." Chris stated as Fir walked up with the same razor edged book and a jar of scarabs.

Violet smiled and stood up. "Finally. I get my sweet release from Scarlett. But sadly, that won't be happening. I am genetically constructed. I will just come back again another season. You won the battle, but not the war. I can never win it either. I will always be forced to go through this again and again, just more and more clones can be made. I can't get attached to people either. Because my cells are also forged, they deconstruct and stop replicating faster. I had only about 5 years left to live anyway. My dreams will always be out of my reach, as I can never live long enough to achieve them. Kill me now. Just end my thoughts. I am happy now. Please." Violet begged.

Fir walked up to her with the book and took two quick paper cuts on Violet's neck and eyes. "I can't even feel the pain... I'm so... happy..." Violet said as she fell to the ground, dying from blood loss. A smile was still present on her face, and her eyes were closed. She looked completely different from usual.

Fir moved on to Harald, who had just watched this whole time with his fists clenched. "Damn it. I got so far, but I died in the end. Well, I'm satisfied with the bugs I was able to take down." Harald said as Fir tied him to the ground and dumped the scarabs out of the jar and onto him. "I suggest everyone run!" Chris shouted as he ran off, as well as everyone else, leaving Harald to die with the scarabs.

 **Votes:**

 **Brock: Harald**

 **Michael: Violet**

 **Harald: Violet**

 **Phoebe: Violet**

 **Jake: Harald**

 **Violet: Harald**

Remaining Campers:

Brock, Michael, Phoebe, Jake

Death Order: Russel, Acerola, Zylen, Todd, Giovanni, Aaron, Flaky, Eliza, Mario, Connor, Victoria, Derek, Blake, Helen, Maria, Tamera, Larissa, Moxy, Bendy, Lucy (Saved), **Violet, Harald**

Interns Alive: Petunia, Larry, Ash, Kenny, Trevor, Fir


	19. We All Fall Down

_-Intro Plays-_

The camera turns on to Chris standing in the arts and crafts center, wearing a party hat. "Welcome to the finale of Total Drama Death Camp! Our final four contestants will be getting ready to duke it out in one last three part challenge to decide our winner! This is gonna be good!" Chris said to the camera, before flashing his usual smile.

In the boys' cabin, Jake was tuning his guitar, humming melodies to himself while he did so. "Can you just put that guitar down already? You're about to die." Brock said, getting annoyed with Jake already. "Can you just chill out dude? We're all still friends. Even if we're fighting for our lives. Just let me enjoy myself." Jake said, now starting to strum his guitar.

Brock got out of bed and stormed out the cabin, leaving Jake behind. Jake continued strumming his guitar quietly, playing the melodies he was humming.

 **-Confessional- Jake**

 **"This is it. I just gotta pull through a little longer. Mom, Dad, if you're watching, I'll see you soon. Whether that be in a bodybag or in one piece, I just want to be with you guys again."**

 **-Confessional- Phoebe**

 **"Hahaha! It's finale time! I can't wait to leave this dump! Sorry to all of you that died for me to be here! Except you Tamera, you were a bitch."**

 **-Confessional- Michael**

 **"Lucy and Moxy, I'll be winning this for you. I promise. With my magic, I should be fine. Just wish me luck alright?"**

 **-Confessional- Brock**

 **"Finale eh? This'll be a piece of cake. What's my competition? A wannabe wizard, a childish prankster, and bootleg Elvis. This will be extremely easy."**

 **-End Confessionals-**

Once all four campers arrived in the arts and crafts area, Chris walked in with a box of letters. "Welcome to the finale! You will be doing a three part challenge I have prepared for you! Each one of you take a letter!" Chris said as each camper took one.

Michael opened his letter first. "A blank slate, nothing exists here. Your treasure is merely an object." Michael read. Chris then took the letter. "These are all clues! The first part of your challenge is a scouting trip to find a secret location on the island and find a treasure! Read yours and the last one to find theirs loses!" Chris said, handing the letter back to Michael.

Jake opened his next, "Your nazi ally hung themselves here. Just get a limb." Jake read, his mind already knowing what this meant. Brock opened his letter and sighed. "The highest spot on this island known to man. Get the flag." Brock read, smiling to himself. Finally, Phoebe opened her letter. "In the end of this wayward cave, you'll find a treasure you can only dream of." Phoebe read.

 **-Confessional- Brock**

 **"This is so my challenge! I'm like a pro rock climber!"**

 **-End Confessional-**

Everyone walked out the building and Chris grabbed onto a rope ladder for a helicopter. "Good luck! We'll know when you find your treasure!" Chris said, before getting into the helicopter and flying away.

Jake walked off towards the woods while Phoebe and Brock started to head for the cliff from the first episode. Michael meanwhile started going through his books to find a spell to locate his treasure.

Jake weaved his way through the woods, keeping a look towards the trees. "This is sick. I have to take one of that girl's limbs. I can't even remember her name..." Jake said to himself, sharpening a stick as he walked.

Brock meanwhile was having a much easier time trying to find his treasure, walking up the giant hill. "I got so lucky, don't even have to climb up this thing." Brock said to himself. Phoebe was inside the cliff however, trying to navigate the tunnels. "This cliff can't be that big, I'll find it in no time!" Phoebe cheered herself on.

Michael had finally found his spell, and he started to chant the incantation for it. Within seconds Michael found himself warped to the haunted house on Boney Island. "This is the place huh? I remember it from the show." Michael said to himself as he walked around. It did not take long for him to stumble across a bookshelf. "Just an object is all I need." Michael said to himself as he grabbed one.

Something tapped him on the shoulder and Michael turned around, chanting a spell for the dead. "Hello Michael, I'd figured you would be able to see me." Violet said, crossing her arms and smiling. "Violet? Where are all the others?" Michael asked. "They've all already moved on. Harals left about an hour ago. I'll be leaving soon myself. Just wanted to say hi." Violet answered, taking the book from Michael.

Michael tried to grab his book back, but his hand went right through Violet. "Not even a response. Was I that bad? I guess you can have your book. But now I know I don't matter to you. Take care Michael." Violet said as she handed Michael the book, fading away. "Violet, what a weird soul. Maybe I could have saved her. Maybe." Michael said to himself as he thought about their little rivalry. He then warped back to the island, still pondering his thoughts.

A dinging sound went off as Chris flew down near Michael. "Congrats Michael! You found your treasure! Now it's up to Phoebe and Jake!" Chris said as Brock helped Michael into the helicopter, having already found his treasure as well.

"I found it, but was it really that easy for you Brock?" Michael asked, a bit surprised. Brock nodded his head. "Yeah, I'm the best here for this kind of challenge." Brock said, looking at the monitors of Phoebe and Jake with Chris.

Jake had finally come across Acerola's lifeless body hanging in the forest still, although some animals had gotten to her already it seemed. Jake closed his eyes, focusing on her legs. "Just a limb, just a limb..." Jake said to himself as he started sawing away at her knee.

Phoebe was walking through the cave still, finally coming across a door. "YES! I did it!" Phoebe said as she walked inside, opening the chest in the room. Phoebe was greeted by piles and piles of gold inside the chest. "Gold! No way!" Phoebe said as a dinging sound went off as a hole was drilled into the cliffside, the helicopter basically parked outside.

"Congrats on finding your treasure Phoebe! You move on to round 2!" Chris said as he let her onto the helicopter. "What about Jake?" Brock asked. "Oh yeah, you might want to toss out your letters. They are all explosive." Chris said as Brock, Michael, and Phoebe all tossed out their letters before Chris pressed a button.

In the forest, the explosion went off in Jake's pocket and his leg was blown off as he fell to the ground. "AAAH! My leg!" Jake screamed as he started trying to crawl. The blast sent a tree off balance as it tipped over, crushing Jake's head, killing him instantly.

In the helicopter, no one besides Chris watched the monitor. "So he's dead... poor Jake. I liked him." Phoebe said, a frown on her face. "Well, onto part 2 of this challenge! You'll be taking a jog across the ENTIRE island! Just one jog through and you're set! Last one to arrive loses! A simple yet fun way to test your stamina!" Chris explained.

Phoebe raised her hand, "Chris, what happened to the second immunity idol? Is it still out here?" Phoebe asked. Chris nodded his head. "One of my interns got it. So I took it and rehid it. Who knows, you might find it!" Chris answered, before pushing the three out of the helicopter and into the water near the cliff.

All three of them swam back to shore, Phoebe mpre upset than the other two about getting wet. "Screw jogging, I'm gonna get that idol!" Phoebe said, running down the shore instead of going down the path. "Whatever, her loss." Brock said, starting to jog down the path with Michael.

Michael didn't say anything to Brock, just slowly sapping his stamina for himself with a spell from behind him. "What's wrong wizard boy? Scared I'm going to win?" Brock taunted as he started to breath more heavily. It was more of an idle taunt as he realized he was getting tired of jogging now.

Michael still didn't respond, sapping more and more stamina. Once Michael was set and Brock was nearly depleted, Michael jogged ahead of him. "You put up a good fight Brock, but you can't beat magic." Michael said as he quickly left Brock behind catching his breath. "You asshole!" Brock swore at Michael, falling to his knees to catch his breath.

About 20 minutes later, Michael arrived on the other side of the island first, where Chris was waiting for him. "And you made it to the final round Michael! Not surprised you made it, with your magic." Chris congratulated. They continued standing, until Brock finally arrived after another 10 minutes. "And Brock made it as well! Now we just need Phoebe to arrive for her death." Chris said.

Phoebe jogged over to them after a short while with a smile, holding the idol. "Ha! I get to go home!" Phoebe cheered, jumping up and down. "It seems Phoebe has found the second immunity idol, so she'll be getting to watch this final duel between Michael and Brock!" Chris announced as a boat with Lucy arrived.

Ash held Lucy back from hugging Michael as Phoebe walked over to them. "Go Michael! You got this!" Lucy cheered.

 **-Confessional- Lucy**

 **"Michael is gonna win! I just know it! He is so great, he can't lose!"**

 **-Confessional- Phoebe**

 **"I couldn't care less who wins, but I like Michael more than Brock."**

 **-End Confessionals-**

Chris pulled out two pistols, handing one to Michael and Brock. "This season will be ending in a standoff. You two will turn around and shoot once I give the signal. Good luck boys." Chris said as Brock and Michael walked away from each other.

Brock and Michael took their guns off safety mode were ready to fire. "On 3, you fire. 1, 2, 3!" Chris shouted, as both turned around and fired.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Brock clenched his chest as he fell over, taking a bullet right through his chest. Michael had barely not been hit, but he couldn't bring himself to smile. "Congrats Michael! You win Total Drama Death Camp! Alongside your life, you win 1 million dollars, as well as a returning spot in our next all stars season alongside Phoebe! Congrats to you both for living!" Chris congratated, before patting Lucy on the head. "Congrats to you too on not dying!" Chris said letting all three get in the helicopter where Chris handed Michael his briefcase of money.

Michael and Lucy hugged, before kissing each other, while Phoebe sat down next to Chris. "So that was it huh? You doing this again Chris?" Phoebe asked. Chris simply smirked. "You know I am."

Winner: Michael

Death Order: Russel, Acerola, Zylen, Todd, Giovanni, Aaron, Flaky, Eliza, Mario, Connor, Victoria, Derek, Blake, Helen, Maria, Tamera, Larissa, Moxy, Bendy, Lucy (Saved), Violet, Harald, Jake, Phoebe (Saved), Brock

 **Hi, sorry this took so long! But thank you all for reading and supporting me on this story! I hope you all enjoyed this season! Out of all these seasons, which was your favorite? But anyway, I'll be working on the next season soon, so stay tuned and have a nice day!**


End file.
